Drunken Partners
by GeronimoPond
Summary: Edward and Bella have a crazy drunken one-night stand and then find out that they're going to be working together, as partners in an up and coming law firm. AU, All human Usual pairings ExB, JxA, EmxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yet again, another random idea I had. My mind is on overdrive right now...**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I trudged behind Emmett and Jasper, my hands deep in my pockets, head hung low. They dragged me out of my apartment, with much swearing and fighting on my part. Emmett threw me in the backseat of his Jeep and sped off, not telling me where he was taking me.

"Em, would you please tell me where we're going? It's effing freezing out here!" I grumbled, popping the collar up on my coat. His booming laugh echoed, a puff of air billowing behind him.

"You'll find out soon enough. Dude, Mom was totally right when she said you needed a break." Of course, Mom would call Emmett and tell him to bug the shit out of me. I heard a muted thud noise as we turned the corner. A large neon sign glowed in the distance.

"The Volterra Club? Seriously?" I glowered some more as we joined the ever growing line outside the building.

"Jesus, Edward. Loosen up a bit! You've holed yourself up in your apartment for the past two weeks, so you shouldn't complain about where we're going. And besides, there's hot chicks here! Hot chicks!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air, earning some cheers from the other guys in line. The bouncer gestured for us to go in and I was assaulted by loud, annoying music. My mood continued to darken. Emmett tugged on my arm, leading me to the bar.

"Drinks are on me, boys." Emmett announced, signaling a bartender. Jasper slid onto the barstool next to me, leaning against the bar. I had known him my entire life and knew that he enjoyed going to a club as much as someone going to the dentist. But he was a loyal and true friend and easily persuaded.

"Are you going to drink, Edward?" Jasper asked, leaning towards me. I shook my head, knowing full well that I didn't do so well with alcohol in my system. Jasper didn't say another word as Emmett slung his arm around my shoulders. He handed me a glass filled with a dark liquid. I sniffed it apprehensively, took a tiny sip.

"Have some faith in me, bro. It's just Coke." Pleased that he didn't trick me, I took a large gulp and appreciated the slight buzz from the sugar and caffeine. He gave Jasper a mug of beer and chugged from his own glass. A few more Cokes later and I knew that I wasn't getting buzzed from the sugar.

"Damnit, Emmett! You're getting me fucking drunk, aren't you? You are such a huge asshole!" I yelled, my words slurring together as I poked his chest. I stumbled slightly and regained my balance. He simply grinned and tapped his glass against mine.

"You're funny when you're drunk. Do you talk to your clients with that mouth?"

"I'm going to kill you." I snarled and set my glass on the bar. Jasper, who was drunkenly spinning around on his barstool, slid off of it and grabbed my arm.

"Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning. I'll miss the big bastard. Relax, Edward. I don't think your job is helping you at all." I had been working extra hours down at the office, taking some extreme cases. But that's what you need to do when you have the reputation of the city's best defense lawyer. I was also on the hunt for a partner, someone who could take some of the smaller, less difficult cases for me. So far, the search had been futile. No one was qualified enough for my liking. Jasper and Emmett said I was being picky and it was somewhat true. I wanted someone who wouldn't tarnish my image. And at the moment, I was doing an absolutely perfect job of doing that on my own. Smacking my idiot brother, hard, on the cheek, I sat back down at the bar and glanced around. What I saw made my jaw drop.

"Who the fuck is she?" I drunkenly asked, pointing her out to Jasper. His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets and he gawked openly.

"I don't know, but I want to get to know her, and her hot friends." He said breathlessly. Emmett came behind us, to see what we were looking at.

"Well, butter my ass and call me Millie, who on God's great green Earth are they?" He all but yelled. Across the bar, three beautiful women grinded against each other, in time to the music. There was a stunning blonde with mile long legs, a tiny pixie with spiky black hair. And sandwiched between them was the girl of my dreams. Tall, brunette and what appeared to be completely plastered. She laughed, throwing her head back and exposing her neck. I wanted to know at that exact second what that skin tasted like. Surprised, I quickly shook my head and almost tumbled backwards off the stool. Dream Girl looked at my direction and it was electric. She let out a gasp and stopped moving; I stopped breathing, my bodily functions shutting down immediately.

"I'm getting a closer look," Emmett announced and quickly maneuvered through the crowd. He stood behind the blonde, who stared up at him. He must've said something funny because she began to laugh. She tapped Dream Girl on the shoulder and pointed in my general direction. Dream Girl smiled and I felt my heart stop.

"Bring your friend, bring your friend," Jasper chanted under his breath. He pumped his fist in the air when Dream Girl grabbed Pixie Girl and made their way towards us.

"Hey there. I'm Bella and this here is Alice. Want to dance?"

**BPOV**

"Alright, we're here! Let Ladies' Night begin!" Alice said, bouncing in line outside The Volterra Club. I regretted being the one who came up with the idea of having a Ladies' Night once a week. I had done it to spend more time with my best friends, Rosalie and Alice, but they had taken it to the extreme. Makeovers the entire day and then clubbing at night. I just wanted to watch movies and talk about stuff. The bouncer let us in, finally. It was effing cold out! The typical dance club music pounded in my ears, the strobe lights from the dance floor messing with my eyes. Alice lead us to a part of the bar not yet occupied by the other patrons. Rosalie signaled a bartender and moments later had a bottle of some sort of alcohol and three glasses, already full.

"Drink up, bitches!" Rosalie announced, quickly downing her drink. Alice followed suit, giggling madly. I took a hesitant sip, grimacing as it burned by throat.

"Stop being a pussy and chug it!" Alice growled and forced my mouth open, pouring the entire drink in my mouth. I sputtered and choked, eyes watering fiercely as I managed to swallow it all. The room spun sickeningly and I braced myself against the bar.

"Fill 'er up." I said gruffly. Rosalie grinned and grabbed the bottle. Once that bottle was empty, the bartender replaced it without a single word. I was gone at this point and didn't care. I was with my two best friends and hot damn, the DJ knew the perfect songs to play.

"Hey me mateys, look over at starboard side. I'd love to get some of that booty," Rosalie said, her alter-ego coming out. I had discovered this…other side of Rose a few weeks ago at a different club. Apparently in some previous life, she was a pirate. No lie. Alice hopped up on a bar stool, nearly toppling over into the bar.

"Holy shit on a shingle, I'd tap that all night long." I threw my head back, laughing. Alice was hilarious when drunk. I spun around and stiffened immediately. God's gift to women sat only twenty feet away. The three of them were perfect, simply amazing. Rosalie's attention focused solely on the one who was built like a brick building. I figured that his bicep was the same size as Rosalie. Alice sloppily wiped up a bit of drool that dribbled down her chin as she looked unabashedly at the tall blonde sitting next to my dream guy. I watched him almost fall off his chair as our eyes made contact. My skin tingled as he stared openly.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you three ladies?" I broke away, cheeks bright red. I looked up to see who had said such a typical pick-up line and felt my jaw drop. The huge, hot muscular guy stood next to Alice and I. Rosalie seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Okay, I'll try again. Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Do you know how hot you all look, dancing against each other. Damn!" Rosalie shook herself out of her stance and began to laugh.

"Thanks for pointing out the blatantly obvious, Mr. Muscular. Girls, why don't you go and entertain Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb over there. Give me some space to work my magic," She hissed, pointing over where Dream Guy sat. I grabbed Alice and began to weave through the growing crowd. As we left, I heard Rosalie "work her magic."

"You are a jackass."

"Whore."

"Faggot."

"Ouch. Skanky bitch."

"Asshole."

"You wanna dance?"

"Fuck yea I do!"

The blonde god was doing some sort of a victory twitch as we walked towards them. Gathering up all my courage, I took a deep breath and stood in front of Dream Guy.

"Hey there. I'm Bella, this here is Alice. Want to dance?" They were silent for a moment before Blonde God snatched Alice from me, all but running to the dance floor. Which left me and Dream Guy alone.

"You want to dance?" He shook his head slowly.

"No."

"That's good. I can't dance to save my life anyway."

"Do you just want to head back to my place?"

"Sounds fantastic to me." A crooked grin flashed on his face and he laced his fingers through mine.

"Great. Let's get the hell out of here." We drunkenly stumbled out of the club and towards the parking lot.

"Oh shit," Dream Guy slurred, leaning heavily against me. I sagged under his weight, tripping over my feet.

"Huh?"

"My brother has the keys to the Jeep. We have to take a cab." I didn't say anything, just started waving my hands wildly in the air. Dream Guy joined me and soon enough, a taxi pulled up in front of us. Dream Guy gave his address to the driver and we were off. Dream Guy picked me up and put me on his lap, our noses touching. I could smell the booze on his breath, mixed along with his own amazing scent. I knew right then and there, he was going to be trouble.

**Reviews make me happy. Make yourself happy as well and leave me one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just got them drunk and horny. **

**Sorry, loves, about the wait. I was out of town this week, getting ready for my cousin to move in, dealt with writer's block...blah blah blah. I hope this will keep you satisfied for the time being.**

**EPOV**

It got a little hot and heavy in the back of the cab. I didn't realize we had reached our destination until the somewhat annoyed driver smacked the plexi-glass divider, jolting the two of us back into reality.

"Eh! Eh! Get the hell out of my cab, you horn dogs!" I growled at him, baring my teeth. Bella giggled, falling out of the cab as I opened the door. I threw some money that was in my pocket at the asshole and slid out, nearly stepping on Bella.

"You have beautiful shoes," She mumbled, stroking my worn sneakers.

"Thanks. I like yours, too." I hauled her off the ground, all but dragging her to my apartment. The doorman stared at us curiously, probably because we were weaving up the stairs and laughing like crazed people.

"Did you enjoy your evening, sir?" He asked, opening the door for us.

"Yup." I grinned, pulling Bella inside my apartment building. He shook his head and settled back down in his chair. I pushed the button for the elevator a little too hard, the button actually cracked. The doors opened and Bella jumped on my back, sending me head first into the wall.

"Shit! Shit! What the fuck!?" I screamed drunkenly, hands pressed against my forehead. Bella twisted around, now facing me. She placed a big wet kiss on my forehead and suddenly I was being suffocated in her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know the wall was there…" She stroked my head fiercely, not that I didn't mind where I was at the moment.

" 'Sokay," I mumbled against her skin. The elevator dinged, doors sliding open. I backed out of the elevator and stumbled down the hallway. I searched my pockets awkwardly for my key. Bella began nibbling deliciously on my neck, I almost dropped her. The door swung open and I slammed us against it, finally having my chance to kiss Bella. She wasn't like any of the other girls I had brought back to my apartment and she certainly was no Tanya, my last major fling that ended in near-fatal disaster.

Tanya worked in my office, as my personal assistant. The night that we hooked up was…interesting. It was on the floor under my desk and I screwed up my neck and back from it. We went out for a couple of weeks, nothing too serious in my eyes. Apparently it was life or death to Tanya. She was always one for theatrics and boy, when I said that we were through, she could've won a damn Oscar. She trashed my office, my apartment and fucking-a, even my brand-new car. I had to get a restraining order against her, which drove her batshit crazy. I told Jasper and Emmett about it and they had said that she tried to get to me through them. I added their names to the restraining order, just as backup.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I didn't need Tanya intruding on my world-altering moment with Bella. She wrapped her legs firmly around my waist, her fingers tunneling through my hair. She bit my bottom lip and I let out a low groan. My hands gripped the doorframe, clenching and unclenching with every move she made. I pressed my mouth against hers hard, begging for entrance. She did with a soft sigh and I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven. Bella tasted better than anything I had ever tasted in my life. It spurred me into action and I attacked her mouth with my tongue. Bella met me move for move and suddenly I found myself carrying her to my bedroom. We collapsed on the bed, me being cradled between her legs. I slid my hands up under her shirt, the little devil inside of me grinning madly when she groaned loudly. I silently thanked the inventor of the front-clasp bra, for he was the greatest man on earth. I didn't have to fumble around behind her, just…squeeze. My head spun as Bella sat up and pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. If I wasn't already on my knees, I would've gotten on them at that exact moment and prayed to the Creator who made this beautiful woman.

"You're overdressed. Get over here, mister." Bella crooned, motioning with her finger for me to come near her. Her tiny hands flew to the hem of my shirt and seconds later, I was shirtless. I watched in awe as her fingers worked my belt open and tugged my pants down. Her eyes gleamed when she finally looked back up at me. She licked her lips seductively and I almost lost it right then and there. I unzipped her pants and ripped them off of her. I grinned, seeing her skimpy underwear. I kicked off my shoes, shook off my pants. I scooted up her body, hands wandering aimlessly. I grabbed her hands, anchored them with one of mine above her head. I kissed her hard, knowing that this was going to be the best night of my entire life.

**BPOV**

I groaned as a stray beam of sunlight hit me square in the face. I flipped over, burying my face in the pillow. I was dozing off when I felt something shift next to me. I lifted my head, one eye slitting open. What I saw made me gasp and roll off the bed. I hovered precariously above the floor, the sheets slowly constricting me. It was my own personal hammock.

"Bella?" A voice thick with sleep asked, shifting on the bed. The sheets loosened and I landed with a thud on the ground. I looked around the room, extremely disorientated. _Where the fuck am I? Oh Jesus, Alice is gonna kill me!_ I glanced around, noticing that he room was simply decorated, nothing outrageous. There was a photo above the dresser, it looked like a family portrait. Other than that, there were no personal touches. _Must not spend a lot of time in here, I guess_. I sat up quickly, something I regretted instantly. The room spun sickeningly and my head pounded.

"Bella?" The voice asked again, now a little more awake. Placing a hand on my throbbing forehead, I struggled to get out of the blankets and climbed up on the bed. A pair of extremely bloodshot green eyes stared back at me, along with a crooked grin.

"Good morning, love." He said, face inches away from mine. I ran my hands through my hair, working out the tangles.

"Where am I?" My voice was hoarse, my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. It released with a loud click.

"In my bed."

"Why? Wha-why?"

"Do you not remember anything from last night?"

"Do I need to?"

"It might help." All I could remember was getting completely plastered with Rose and Alice and then…

"Oh. Oh yes, it's coming to me now." I whispered, blushing. Dream Guy nodded slowly, his grin disappearing. There was an awkward silence, but it was broken by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I recognized the ring tone as Alice's and scrambled off the bed, searching for my jeans.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell are you?! You disappeared last night and when you come home, I'm going to kill you! Do you know how freaked out Rose and I were when we left the bar!" I glanced over my shoulder, noticing that Dream Guy wasn't on the bed anymore and I heard the faint sound of the shower running.

"Sorry about that, but Alice, I have no clue where I am. Do you remember the other guy that was with the big muscular guy and the blonde guy?"

"You mean Emmett and Jasper?"

"Whatever, I don't care about their names. I'm at the other guy's apartment." Alice squealed.

"You slut! Bella had a one-night stand! Bella had a one-night stand!" She sing-songed, to my annoyance.

"You had a one-night stand?" Rosalie had joined the conversation now.

"Yes, yes I did, can we drop it now? What do I do?" I hissed, not knowing how long he'd be in the bathroom.

"Where is he?" Rose asked.

"In the bathroom, taking a shower."

"Okay, okay. Here's what you do. Grab your clothes and get the hell out of there, Bella!" Alice screeched. I laughed and pulled on my pants. I couldn't find my shirt, so I found his closet and grabbed a shirt. I left the bedroom, headed towards the kitchen.

"So what did you guys do last night with Emmett and Jasper?" I poked around his fridge, holding the phone between my shoulder and cheek. There was hardly anything, which didn't surprise me. I snuck an apple from a bowl on the counter and bit into it.

"I think I'm in love, Bells." Rose sighed.

"Really? Was he the one with all the muscles?"

"God, yes. The man is simply stunning. We're meeting for drinks tomorrow night."

"Did you know that Jasper is a history teacher?" Alice chirped. I smiled, leaning back against the counter.

"Emmett owns and operates his own personal gym. He's gonna be my new personal trainer." _Oh lord, she's hooked on him. _I stiffened when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Guys, he's out of the shower." I whispered, hunching down. He walked out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel that was hung dangerously low on his hips. My mouth watered as I took in the sight of him. I must've made some sort of noise because he jumped and made a bee-line to the kitchen.

"Bella?" Dream Guy, Rosalie, and Alice asked at the same time.

"I gotta go. I'll see you at the apartment." I hung up, slipping the phone into my pocket. Dream Guy stood right next to me and I could smell the shampoo and soap that he had used. _Delicious._

"Can I have my shirt back?" He asked, deftly unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing. I stood in his kitchen, shirtless and extremely turned on.

"Thinking about going home?" He moved closer to me. My breathing picked up as I shook my head slowly.

"Good. Because I have plans for you today. Beginning with seeing what you look like in the daylight." He hooked his fingers in my belt loops, tugging me to him. His lips touched mine and I forgot about everything I had been worrying about before. He deftly picked me up and carried me back to his bedroom.

**Next chapter will be full of drama, don't worry. Review, please. It makes me smile...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just wish Edward Cullen would own a part of me...**

**And here you go, the ill-fated meeting of our two favorite main characters...**

**EPOV**

"Where the hell have you been lately? Your clients are getting pissed!" James, my new personal assistant, growled at me when I finally decided to return back to the office a few days after my rendezvous with the incredible Bella.

"Perks of being the boss, I can do whatever and go wherever the fuck I want. Don't you have some reports to work on?" I seriously hated this guy and I regretted ever hiring him. He was a slimy, womanizing bastard, but damn it, he was a hard worker. I slammed the door shut of my office and slumped down in my chair. I ran my hands over my face, groaning. After our little escapade in the bedroom, Bella left my apartment without a word. That was a week ago. I moped around for the days after, Emmett and Jasper dropped by yesterday, forcing me to go back to work. I sorted through the masses of files and papers on my desk, trying to find where I had left the applications of my potential partners. I found it next to my computer and I flipped through them all. A certain I. Swan caught my eye and I reread their entire resume. It was impressive. They had worked with some of the biggest firms in the Seattle area and even in the nation. The other applicants paled in comparison to this Swan person. I leaned over a stack of files and pressed the intercom button on my phone.

"What the hell do you want?" James asked. I could see him through the glass in my office door, his glare almost made me smile.

"Shit, man, you need to get laid or something. This whole anger issue isn't doing you any good. Could you give this Swan person a call, tell them I want to set up a formal interview? I'm pretty sure I've found my new partner." James spun his finger in a circle.

"Whoop-de-doo." He clicked off the intercom and began dialing the phone. I relaxed against my chair, a dumb smile across my face. _Damn, it was good to be back._

**BPOV**

"ALICE!" I screamed, dropping the phone on the floor. I ran full-speed out of my bedroom and launched myself on her bed, startling her.

"What?! What?! Did all of your clothes miraculously combust and you're letting me buy you a whole new wardrobe?" She sarcastically snapped at me.

"Not in your wildest, wet dreams! That was just a guy from the Masen-Cullen law firm, asking me to come in for a formal interview for the partner position!" Alice jumped on top of me, smothering me instantly.

"Shut the fuck up! Shut up, no way! ROSE!" She screeched in my ear. I laughed, wrapping my arms tightly around Alice. Rose sauntered in, an annoyed look on her face, her toothbrush dangling from her mouth.

"For the last time, no, I will not join you in a three-some." She slurred, toothpaste foaming at the corners of her lips.

"You so would if we asked. Bella just got off the phone with some guy at that law firm, they want her to be their new partner!" Rosalie's toothbrush slipped out, falling to the floor.

"Bitchin'! Way to go, Swan!" Rose cheered.

"When do you go in for your interview?" Alice asked, still wrapped in my arms.

"The guy said around two or so." Alice stiffened in my grasp as she looked at the clock.

"That's only three hours away! Bella, that's not enough time to get you ready! Hop in the shower! Rose, pick out an outfit. If you have to, buy something. What are you waiting for? Get in there, bitch!" Alice commanded, shoving me out of her room.

* * *

I was surprised that Alice could pull together a complete make-over in less than three hours. She did my hair and make-up, got me dressed and sent me out the door with enough time to drive over to the office. I smoothed out my skirt as I walked up the sidewalk to the front door of Masen-Cullen. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and entered the building. I got the shivers as I made my way to the front desk. This law firm worked on some of the toughest, well-publicized cases in the state. An attractive man sat behind an enormous desk, playing with a Slinky. I read his name card, recognizing him as the man I had spoken to earlier on the phone.

"Excuse me? I'm Bella Swan. You called me before, about the interview?" His jaw dropped as his slinky fell to the floor.

"You're I. Swan? You're hot! I mean, I was expecting some old fat dude to waddle his fat ass in here for the interview. I'm James, by the way." I laughed as he babbled on.

"Nice meeting you, James. My first name is actually Isabella, but I'd rather be called Bella." I shook his hand, smiling hugely. He pumped my hand enthusiastically.

"I really hope you get the position, Bella. I'd prefer seeing you every morning than damn Cullen. Speak of the devil, I'll let him know you're here." He buzzed a nearby office, staring at me the entire time.

"Yo, Cullen. I. Swan is here to see you." He winked at me and began the search for his Slinky.

"Send her in," An eerily familiar voice responded. James stood up, motioning for me to follow him. I picked up my bag from the ground, the strap dug uncomfortably into my shoulder. He didn't even knock on the door, just opened it and walked in. I let out a long breath and entered the large office. Whoever sat at the desk had spun his chair around. James cleared his throat and the chair swiveled. My eyes nearly fell out of my sockets, a startled gasp escaped my lips. It was Dream Guy, right there in the flesh.

**EPOV**

Oh shit.

**You know the drill! Review please! Sorry it was so short, but it was TOTALLY worth it, wasn't it? New chapter up soon, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, loyal readers. Sorry about the wait. I was working on a completely different project, helping my cousin move into my guest bedroom and a serious case of writer's block hit me in the middle of the week.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made our favorite characters drunk, horny and work together.**

**EPOV**

My mouth formed silent words, my eyes wide in surprise and shock. James looked as though he was watching a tennis match, going back and forth between Bella and me. I finally found my voice, my eyes never leaving Bella's as I spoke.

"James, get the hell out of my office."

"Can do. You remember what button to press," James said and took his time making his exit.

"I. Swan?" I whispered, watching Bella try to process the same thing I was.

"Isabella. You're Edward Cullen…" I nodded, standing up. As I took in her appearance, the dirty monster inside of me came to life, a huge grin on its face. _She looks hot!_ It purred.

"Sorry I didn't mention it before. Alcohol and I don't mix," She shook her head, pressing her fingers to her closed eyes.

"Don't, don't say anything, okay? I'll just leave and we'll pretend this never happened. It was nice meeting you, again." She searched for the door handle and I hurried over to her. My hands first rested at her waist, but when she jumped, I moved them to her arms. I pulled them down to her sides, and waited for her to open her eyes.

"You can't leave. I've already picked you as my new partner." Her eyes shot open.

"Just like that? No interview? Wait, are you picking me because of what happened or because you liked what you saw in my application?" I had to word my answer thoughtfully.

"A little bit of both, I guess."

"Explain." She said shortly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need someone that isn't afraid to take difficult cases, be forced into the public eye. I found that in your resume. But I also need someone who is carefree and spontaneous, someone who isn't so damn dull and boring. I found that at the bar last week. Bella, I'm so sorry I never told you who I was, I thought you'd figure that out by now." She was quiet for a moment. I could almost hear the gears working in her head.

"Alright, I'll stay. But on one condition." I stiffened.

"Name it."

"I want my name outside the door, under yours and I want a desk brought in here. I don't want you shoving me in some broom closest in the back-" I couldn't control myself, I grabbed her head and brought her to me. In the week that she was gone, I thought constantly about how she tasted. There was nothing on this earth that could compare to Bella. I was addicted to her. She struggled against me momentarily but then I felt her fingers in my hair, bringing me closer to her.

"Hey, Cullen. I thought I'd drop this off on…your…desk." James said as he barged through the door. Bella and I quickly released each other, but he already got an eyeful.

"I'm sorry…did I interrupt something?" He grinned wickedly, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Yes, you ass. Get the hell out of my office." I snarled, pissed off that he had interrupted our reunion.

"Actually, I think I like it right here. So you two know each other?"

"One…two…three…you won't like me when I reach five….four…" I ground out. James shook his head, his grin growing.

"Fine, I'm leaving." He mouthed the words "Call me" to Bella, making his hand like a phone. Bella groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Welcome to Masen-Cullen, Bella. I'm pretty sure you'll love it here."

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen. Edward Fucking Cullen, the leading defense lawyer in the surrounding Seattle and Washington state area, was my Dream Guy? _Wait until Alice and Rose get a load of this._ And now I was his new partner? My head nearly exploded. I wouldn't be able to work next to him, knowing what we had done to each other. Just thinking about it brought heat to my cheeks. The kiss we shared before being interrupted by James was amazing. I had fanaticized about Edward the minute I shut his apartment door behind me. It was probably one of the worst decisions I had ever made in my life, next to agreeing to be his partner. I left his office shortly after signing the necessary papers, mumbling something about meeting him tomorrow, bright and early. I drove back to my apartment in a daze. Alice waited in the living room, bouncing in barely contained excitement.

"So? Did you get it?" I nodded weakly, dropping my bag on the floor and hung up my jacket. She squealed and raced towards me, throwing her arms around my middle.

"We have to go out and celebrate, Bella! I'll call Rose, have her meet us at Volterra and-"

"I'm really not in the mood to go to a bar tonight. I'd rather take a bath and watch a movie."

"What's the matter with you? You should be ecstatic right now! You're the partner of Edward Cullen, leading defense lawyer and the hottest freaking man on the planet!"

"And he's my Dream Guy." I said quietly, wriggling out of Alice's grip.

"Wait…what? You mean the guy you…at the bar last week?"

"Yea, him." Alice's face fell, a frown on her face.

"That's must've been awkward turtle to the max." She used her new favorite phrase and gesture, trying to make me smile.

"Tell me about it. It wouldn't have been so bad if we didn't make-out in his office ten seconds after meeting each other." I shuffled over to the couch, laid down and attempted to smother myself with the pillow. I felt Alice perch herself on the arm of the couch, her feet nudging mine.

"Really?"

"Really." I mumbled into the pillow, pressing it down hard on my face.

"That sucks." The apartment door swung open and Rosalie marched in, her hands firmly fisted on her hips.

"I had the worst day at work, you wouldn't believe it! First the bitch they hired as my secretary forgot to mention that I had a meeting at eight today and of course, I came in at nine, missing it. Then the designs for the new clothing line came in and everything was completely wrong and…what's wrong with Bella?"

"You're not the only one who had a bad day. Edward Cullen is Bella's Dream Guy." Alice responded. I threw off the pillow since it wouldn't give me what I wanted. Rosalie's eyes all but bugged out of her head.

"You're shitting me, right? No way. Oh, Jesus, Bella, you do pick some of the best. Did you get the job?"

"That's how I found out who he was. Alice, tell her what happened." She quickly filled her in as I thought of other ways to end my utter embarrassment.

"Oh. Oh, that is bad. Sorry Bells," Rosalie was sitting by my head now and she patted my arm. The phone rang and Alice jumped up to get it.

"Hello? Yes, she's here." She handed me the phone, a guilty look on her face. Confused, I sat up and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I froze.

"Speaking."

"Hi, it's Edward Cullen."

"Got that." He laughed, although it sounded slightly strained.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet for drinks later tonight, as friends. We can talk about what happened and how to get past it,"

"Talk…about…what…happened…" I repeated slowly, eyes narrowing. Rose was mumbling under her breath and Alice looked as though she was ready to explode.

"Yea. So how about Volterra at eight?"

"Where it all begin. I'll be there. Just friends, right?"

"Absolutely. See you then, Bella." The line disconnected and the phone fell from my limp hand.

"I'm meeting him for drinks at Volterra."

"Want some back-up?" I nodded and was instantly dragged into the bathroom.

We arrived at Volterra a little bit after eight, the club was packed. I spotted the very familiar bronze hair over in a corner and I pulled Alice and Rosalie along. I stopped in my tracks as I saw who else sat with him.

Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie let out excited squeals next to me.

Tonight wasn't going to go as planned.

**Next chapter will be what happens at the club. Hopefully I'll have it done by mid-week. School is starting up next week, so I don't know how often I'll be updating any of my stories. I'm sorry, but school comes first. Don't worry, I'll finish the story, but not as fast as you all want it to be. I love you all, remember that. It's just tough love. Review, please! 3 3 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you are, my loyal and loving readers. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just wish Edward Cullen owned me...**

**BPOV**

I turned to walk away, to go back to the car, but a strong hand gripped my arm.

"Bella, wait. Don't go. I can explain," Edward said, leaning in close because of the loud music. I scowled at him.

"I thought you were going to be alone,"

"So did I." Caught, I scowled even more.

"Look, I'm sorry about them coming with, I couldn't help it. They tagged along, I tried to get them to leave." We had moved away from the table, towards the dance floor. Sweaty couples bumped into me, which inadvertently made me bump into Edward. _Not that I didn't mind or anything…wait…what?__He's practically my boss! A hot, sexy boss…_I shook my head violently, erasing my thoughts. Edward's brow rose in a look of confusion and grinned crookedly. My heart skipped a few beats and then stopped entirely when I felt his hands on my hips.

"Edward," I narrowed my eyes at him. His grin grew bigger as he bent towards my ear.

"Just friends, remember?" I held back a shiver, biting my lip hard.

"Right." He laughed, his hands gripping tighter. More couples joined the crowd, moving Edward and I closer and closer. I ended up hooking my arms around his neck and pressing myself against his chest. I chanted in my head "_He's my boss…he's my boss…"_ to no avail. Right now, he was the man that took me back to his house and changed my life. I angled my head towards his and was inches away from his lips when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped back, unhooking my arms from his neck.

"Huh?" I spun around and faced another guy, who looked more than a little wasted.

"I wonderin' if you like to dans wif me," The man garbled and lurched forward, his hot breath on my cheek.

"She's with me," Edward stated and hauled me up against him. I gasped in a mixture of surprise and desire. _This is fucking hot! _I screamed in my head. The man frowned and reached out to wrap his hand around my arm.

"I wasn't assing you! I was assing her!"

"Let go of her." His voice was near a growl. My cheeks burned and my breathing hitched. I had never been in a situation like this and I regretted not being in one before.

"No." His grip tightened and I let out a whimper. Edward's jaw clenched and his eyes seemed to turn black. _HOT!_

"I said, let go of her!" Edward grabbed the man by the collar and twisted, choking the man. Suddenly he was flanked by Emmett and Jasper, who both stood protectively in front of me.

"Hey! Take it out back, boys!" A bouncer yelled from the bar area. Rosalie and Alice were at my side, their arms hooked around my waist. The drunk guy's friends strutted up behind him and began bargaining with Edward.

"Come on, man, let him go. He didn't mean it,"

"Outside. Now." Edward hissed, dragging the man towards the exit. Emmett, Jasper and the drunk bunch followed.

"Should we go with them?" Alice asked, worry evident in her voice. I nodded, wanting to see how Edward was going to deal with this problem. We maneuvered through the crowd and out the back door, where Edward and the man were in the middle of an alley. Emmett and Jasper hadn't moved from his side, which made me less worried. They turned around when they heard the heavy metal door slam shut behind us. Edward frowned, while Emmett and Jasper grinned evilly.

"Why don't we show you what happens when you mess with my brother's girl?" Emmett said, his eyes now back on the drunk guy. I felt something tingle inside of me when Emmett called me Edward's "girl".

"This is so hot," Rosalie said under her breath, her fingers running nervously through her hair.

"Uh-huh," Alice agreed. Edward had let go of the man, his hands clenched in fists by his sides. The drunk man stumbled and caught himself by grabbing onto Edward's shirt. Edward growled loudly and punched the man square in the face. I gasped as a brawl ensued. Alice and Rosalie retreated to the safety of the doorway, but my legs refused to move. It was like everything I was watching was in slow motion. When someone punched him in the face, I felt my knees go weak and my vision wavered. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Alice's concerned voice.

"Bella?"

**EPOV**

I knew this was a mistake, but something inside me was triggered when I saw his hands on Bella. She was mine and I didn't want anyone else touching her. I hadn't done something like this since high school and I was glad that Emmett and Jasper joined me. _I should've let him go…I should've just taken Bella back to the table…_I thought as I dragged the drunk bastard outside. My stomach dropped when I heard the back door open and slam shut. _Damnit, Bella! Go back inside! You don't need to see me like this!_ I screamed in my head, a frown forming on my face. Emmett said something about me, but I paid no attention to it, focusing only on Bella. I turned back around just in time for the bastard to stumble and bump into me. _That's it! This asshole is going down!_ Bella's gasp was the last straw as I pulled back and slammed my fist into his face. Emmett let out a victory yell and started beating on whoever he could get his hands on. A red haze filled my vision as I pounded flesh.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was loud in my ear. I spun around and saw Bella crumple to the ground.

"Bella!" I yelled, dropping the bleeding man and rushed over to her. I gathered her in my arms, running my free hand over her face. Her skin was cool and clammy, her breathing slow and even.

"Wake up, Bella. You need to wake up."

**Hey, you'd know what would be cool? If you went and told one of your friends to read this story and leave a review, and that one friend told another friend about reading and reviewing my story, and yadda yadda yadda, I get a whole bunch of reviews and you get the satisfaction of making me happy. I like that idea. A lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm amazed at the response this story has been getting, so I've decided to treat you all to a super-duper chapter. It's the longest one so far and probably the most interesting one of them all. Keep it up, yo!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like messing with our two favorite characters.**

**BPOV**

I woke with a start, sitting up quickly. My head throbbed from the lightheadedness and I blinked rapidly. I recognized the room and my stomach twisted in knots. _Oh shit, not again._ I glanced down at myself, my worries lessening as I noticed I was still wearing the shirt from last night. _This is a good sign._ I bit my lip and lifted the comforter. _Underwear in place. Maybe we didn't do anything_. The bathroom door swung open and Edward stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes opened in surprise, a grin already on his face.

"You've decided to join the land of the living now, have you? You scared the living shit out of me last night," I zeroed in on the ugly looking bruise that made his right eye swell shut, and his puffy bottom lip that was obviously split.

"What the hell happened to you?" He laughed and headed towards his closest.

"You have a problem remembering things, don't you? Think really hard while I change and if you don't get it by the time I'm done, I'll fill you in." The door slid shut and I leaned back against the pillows. It didn't take long and the memory of the fight filled my mind. And then blackness. _I must've fainted and he brought me back here…why didn't he bring me home? Jesus! We _did_ do something!_

"No, we didn't do anything so don't get your undies in a bunch." He said loudly from behind the door. It was like he could read my thoughts.

"Although I'd love to be the reason your undies are bunched and on my floor, you should probably hop in the shower. First day of work, you know." He turned off the light in the closest and finished straightening his tie. He was wearing a crisp white shirt under a plain black suit, his tie being the only source of color; a bright shocking blue.

"I don't have any clothes," I mumbled, pulling the comforter up to my neck. Edward walked towards me, tugging the blanket down. I blushed furiously and avoided eye contact.

"I took the liberty of calling Alice and she's dropped off some clothes for you. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." He reached out, briefly stroked my cheek with his fingertips and left the room quickly. I scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom, making sure that the water was slightly cooler than usual.

**EPOV**

It was like my world ended when I picked Bella's limp form up off the ground. Emmett and Jasper stopped fighting and hurried over. Alice and Rosalie knelt in front of me.

"You should bring her home." Emmett said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at Alice and Rosalie.

"Go ahead. You can explain what happened better than we can. And besides, you can bring her to work afterwards." Rosalie murmured, her eyes on Bella. They followed me back to my apartment, the girls undressing her while we cleaned ourselves up. I placed an ice pack on my eye, hissing loudly, then cursing as my healing lip split open again. Emmett plopped down next to me, a cold beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

"Well yes, go ahead and eat all my food and drink all my beer. Not like I care or anything,"

"Little bro, you need to loosen up. I thought beating the shit out of that guy tonight would've done it, but I guess not." He slung a companionable arm across my shoulders, reaching for the TV remote.

"Don't you people have homes? And jobs? Speaking of jobs, I'm not going to be going to court looking like this. That was a dumb-ass idea." I mumbled, shifting the ice on my eye.

"It was. Not gonna lie," Jasper said as he perched on the arm of the chair next to me. Alice and Rosalie emerged from my bedroom, looking slightly flustered.

"She's out like a light. Call me tomorrow when she wakes up and I'll bring over some clothes for her. Come on Jas, you can take me home. Or not," She hinted suggestively and Jasper was at her side in an instant.

"Anything for you, pixie." Alice laughed and hopped on his back, both of them leaving without another word.

Rosalie sauntered over in front of Emmett and batted her lashes. She bent over, giving him an ample look of her cleavage.

"Hey big boy, you gonna take little ol' me home?" He nodded eagerly, leaving his beer and half-eaten pizza on my coffee table.

"Close the damn door behind you, you ass!" I yelled as my brother hurried from my apartment. The ice had melted and began leaking from the bag. I brought it to the kitchen and left it in the sink. I turned off the lights and walked into my bedroom. Bella was tucked in tightly, her head sticking out from the blankets. I undressed quickly and slid in next to her. I put my arm around her waist and moved in close to her, molding my body to her curves. _Damn it, the one time I'm pulling out all the stops is when she's out cold. _I inhaled her scent and slowly began to relax. _It's going to be hell working with her…_I thought as sleep took me over.

I woke before my alarm went off, not wanting to disturb Bella. Who, surprisingly, talked in her sleep. It startled me at first, but then fascinated me. She talked about me a lot, which secretly pleased me. She mumbled about being punched and then the word 'hot' was repeated. Frequently. It took every fiber of my being to pull myself out of bed, away from Bella, to get ready for work. My heart swelled when I walked out of the bathroom and saw that she was awake. _She's adorable with sleepy eyes_.

"You've decided to join the land of the living now, have you? You scared the living shit out of me last night," I noticed her eyes scanning my face and I felt a grim satisfaction that I had gotten these protecting her and her honor. _Her honor? What the fuck? Are we back in the Middle Ages? She's messing with my head! _

"What the hell happened to you?" I laughed, and decided to change, although the idea of dropping my towel came to mind a few times.

"You have a problem remembering things, don't you? Think really hard while I change and if you don't get it by the time I'm done, I'll fill you in." It seemed as though every time we got together, she forgot what happened. _It better not happen when I make love to her again!_ _I'll pump her full of caffeine before she's passes out! In fact, I'll make her pass out just because of me! Fuck yea!_ I screamed in my mind. I sorted through my suits, knowing full well that I didn't have to dress up today or for the next couple of weeks because of my face. But to impress Bella, I pulled out my best suit. _Impress? Jesus, Emmett is going rip me to shreds when he finds out how big of a softie I've become._

"No, we didn't do anything, so don't get your undies in a bunch." I was fairly sure that she was having a panic attack trying to remember what happened last night, and being the big ol' softie I am, decided to calm her fears.

"Although I'd love to be the reason your undies are bunched and on my floor, you should probably hop in the shower. First day of work, you know." I finished tying my tie as I left the closet, thinking of what Bella's underwear would look like on my floor. When things in my mind got more than a little graphic, I pushed them back in a corner and began thinking of my plan for the day. Her brow furrowed and she covered herself with the comforter. I groaned internally.

"I don't have any clothes," She mumbled, blushing a bright red. Wanting one last look at her before I left the room, I tugged the blanket down, grinning at her.

"I took the liberty of calling Alice and she's dropped some clothes off for you. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." I reached out and stroked her cheek, the sensation made my fingers tingle slightly. Her breathing hitched and I left the room, smiling the entire way to the kitchen.

**BPOV**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've asked for my clothes _before_ taking the damn shower!_ I stood in Edward's bedroom, a puddle of water forming on his floor from my dripping body. I wrapped the towel securely around my chest and took a deep breath. I shuffled into the hall and easily found my way back to the kitchen. Edward stood by the sink, his back to me. I cleared my throat and he spun around, a grin already on his face.

"I wouldn't mind if you wore that to the office," He said with laughter in his voice. I frowned and let out an irritated sigh.

"I wouldn't doubt that. But where are my clothes Alice brought over?"

"Oh. Right. Clothes. Guest bedroom, left side of the hall. I have coffee waiting for you, so hurry up." He swatted my butt playfully, I let out a surprised yelp. I dressed quickly, glad for once of Alice's style. She packed a pin-striped black pencil skirt and a royal blue V-neck silk blouse and a simple silver chain with a pearl pendant. There was a box with a pair of satin ivory pumps that were surprisingly comfortable. _She is going to get an amazing Christmas gift because of this._ I piled my hair on top of my head and searched the bag for the make-up I knew was stashed in there. There was a tube of lip gloss and eye shadow, which took me a few seconds to apply. I went back to the kitchen and took the full coffee cup on the counter. I closed my eyes, silently thrilled that he knew how I liked it.

"Splash of cream, two sugars, right?" He said, behind me. I swallowed thickly and nodded.

"On the nose. Thanks for letting me stay here." I added quietly in my coffee cup. He leaned against the counter next to me, his warm body inches from mine.

"No problem. It's not often I get the same beautiful girl to share my bed in less than a week. By the way, I love that color on you." I blushed, taking another sip, avoiding his compliment.

"What are your plans for me today?" We were both silent as the double-meaning of my words sunk in.

"I mean, what do you want to do to me today? Wait, no-damnit! You get what I'm trying to say," I grumbled. Edward bit back a smile and dug around in his fridge.

"Probably not much. Introduce you to everyone, get you settled in. The basics. I can fill you in on some of the cases you'll be working on, maybe by the end of the day you'll be able to start on one or two of them." He took out a carton of eggs, the sight of food made my stomach growl.

"Hungry?" He asked with a smug smile.

_The man can make mean scrambled eggs,_ I thought as he drove us to work after breakfast. I didn't realize that he lived so close to the office, which was convenient if I ever decided to spend the night at his house again. I shocked myself with the way my thoughts had been turning. I actually wanted to spend time with him now. I craved his touch and the sound of my name escaping his lips. The idea of it sent shivers down my spine. He pulled into the parking lot and opened my door.

"Ready, partner?" I nodded weakly and slid out of the Volvo. He took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. I gasped when I saw two workers in front of the building.

"What's going on here?"

"I decided to change the name. Instead having your name under mine by our office door, why not just go ahead and change the whole thing? Welcome to Masen, Cullen and Swan, attorneys at law." Tears spilled down my cheeks and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I buried my face in his shoulder, staining his jacket with tears.

"You have no idea what this means to me," I whispered into the fabric. His arms came around me, holding me close.

"Bella," He sighed, kissing the top of my head. I lifted mine off his shoulder and kissed him gently. He was startled, but then his hands began moving in comforting circles on my back. Someone clearing their throat behind us made us stop.

"Bow chicka wow wow," James sang as he walked up the steps to the front doors.

"Damn it, James! Every god damn time!" Edward growled, still holding me. James turned around, his eyes growing wide.

"What the fuck happened to you, pretty boy?"

"I got into a fight last night. Bug off, ass-face." James grinned at his boss and opened the door. I laughed, framing Edward's frowning face between my hands.

"This is the best gift anyone has given me, thank you. By the way, do we have a lock on our office door?" Confused, Edward shook his head.

"Yea, why?" I stood on the tips of my toes and leaned forward, my lips brushing his ear.

"Because we're going to need it for the plans I have for you today." I felt him tremble and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. I pulled back and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the front door.

**CLIFFY! MUWAHAHAHA! NEW CHAPTER UP SOON! PROMISE! If I can get over one hundred reviews by the end of the week, I'll make sure to make the next few chapters (that's right, I said CHAPTERS) super smutty for y'all, 'cause I know how y'all like that kind of stuff. Now you have the incentive, get to it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, lovies. School started back up last week and I didn't have anytime to work on this story, or any of my stories, for that matter. I'm thinking that I'm going to update once a week, probably on Saturdays. I don't know yet, I'll let you all know.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**BPOV**

With a silly grin plastered on both of our faces, we entered the building and Edward proceeded to introduce me to every single person that worked for us. From our assistants all the way to the janitorial service. And they all knew my name, probably from James. When we finally made it back to our office, James was standing in front of the door, a blindfold dangling from one of his fingers.

"We have a surprise for you." He said, coming towards me. My stomach clenched. I hated surprises with a passion.

"I hate surprises." I grumbled, standing still as James tied the strings around my head.

"You'll love this one. Worked all night on it for you." I heard the sound of flesh smacking flesh and James's loud hiss of pain.

"Ow! Sonofabitch! Eddie, that hurt! Treat me with some goddamned respect, you bastard." He whined, making me smile.

"I will if you keep your hands off of her. Don't you have some work to do, since I hired you for that exact reason? Leave," He growled, placing his hands on my shoulders possessively. _HOT! THIS IS SO HOT!_ I screamed in my head, and focused on controlling my breathing. I jerked back in surprise when I felt James's lips on my cheek. He pulled back laughing, probably noticing a murderous look on Edward's face.

"Hope you like it, sweetheart." He squeezed my hand and walked away.

"What did the two of you do?" My curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to rip the damn fabric from my eyes. But I didn't want to disappoint Edward, so I kept my hands at my sides. He didn't say anything, just nudged me forward. I stumbled and he caught me, hauling me up against him. I could've sworn I felt him nuzzle the hollow behind my ear, but I wasn't quite sure.

"Keep your eyes closed," He whispered in my ear, making me shiver involuntarily. The blindfold was removed and I all but shook with the effort to keep my eyes shut.

"Open." My eyes shot open and it took a moment for them to focus on what my surprise was. It was my name, shining under his on the door. I traced my fingers over each letter.

"Thank you, Edward." I turned around and kissed his cheek, fully aware that James was watching the entire thing.

"So, about that lock," He murmured, reaching behind me to open the door. He pressed himself against me, his green eyes bright with desire.

"Mr. Cullen, that is not proper office conduct." I whispered, a wicked grin on my face.

"What I'm about to do to you is definitely not proper," I gasped, my heart beating wildly. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I prayed to God that James wasn't listening in. I wouldn't be able to face him again. The door swung open and we crashed in. He pinned me against the door and ran his hands up my sides, lifting my arms above my head as he did. He anchored them with one hand, his other was teasing the skin under the hem of my shirt. We stared at each other, taking in the feeling of our bodies touching. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I surrendered with a groan and brought my mouth to his. He responded with a low rumble in his chest, urging my lips open with his tongue. Edward traced the outline of my lips with his tongue and I opened with a sigh. He angled his head to the side, deepening our kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he released my arms, which immediately hooked behind his neck. His hands gripped my hips and positioned me higher up on the door. We both were breathing hard when he broke the kiss. He buried his face in my neck, licking under my jaw. I tilted my head, getting a throaty moan in response.

"Edward, the lock," I breathed, biting back a whimper as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Shit. Yea," He fumbled behind me and I heard a loud click.

"Does it open from the outside?" I didn't want James to interrupt us again.

"Yea. But I have the only key," He said and continued to assault my neck. My fingers dove into his hair, tugging desperately to move back to my lips. I smiled when he lifted his head, stroking his cheek. The color had flooded his cheeks, making him look like he was seventeen. I finally tore my eyes away from his face to look around the office. What I saw made me pull away from him and I slid off his body.

"What the hell did you do in here?" I could smell fresh paint and wood, now that I was away from Edward. His office had doubled in size since the last time I was in there, which was yesterday. In the middle of the room were two enormous black leather couches and a wrought iron coffee table, an entertainment center dominated the wall between our desks. My desk was facing his and it looked exactly the same, although mine was slightly smaller and definitely more feminine. A bouquet of flowers sat in the corner, a card propped up next to it. I turned in a slow circle, taking everything in. Even the walls had been changed, from plain white to a warm golden color.

"Do you like it? This is the other part of your surprise." Edward said, making himself comfortable on one of the couches.

"There was an old storage closest that we never used, so we knocked out the wall and extended the office. I had already drawn up plans and the construction crew worked all day and night to get it finished. They finished it a few hours ago, probably while you were sleeping," He continued to talk as I walked over to my desk, fingers trailing over the glossy top of it. I sat down on my chair and began to search through my desk drawers. Every single one was filled, except a small one at the top. My computer was sleek, new, and probably extremely expensive. I reached for the card, surprised and pleased to find two. The first one was obviously from James, because instead of writing my name, he wrote "Hottie". _He definitely has a way with words._ On the front of the card was an attractive woman, in a sexy secretary outfit. Inside was one word: Please? I started to laugh, and pressed the intercom button on my desk.

"In your dreams, James. Thanks for the card, though."

"Come on! One time? You know you want to…" I saw him pouting at his desk through the window next to the door.

"Fine, one time," He pumped his fist in the air, a gesture that reminded me of Jasper. "But I get to decide when I do it, and how long I wear it."

"Cool with me. You are the most amazing person I know. I'm pretty positive I'm in love with you." I thought I heard a growl coming from the couches, but I wasn't sure. I blew him a kiss and watched as he grabbed it from the air and put it in his pocket. I picked up the other card, my name was written in elegant script on the front. I slipped the card out of the envelope. It was a plain cream colored card and there was more elegant hand writing in the inside.

_Bella,_

_I hope you enjoy your new office and your new office mate. _

_Please make yourself comfortable._

_I'm glad I picked you as a partner…_

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Tears threatened to spill for a second time today. I sniffled noisily, embarrassing me. I looked around, noticing that he was no longer on the couch. I squeaked when my chair spun around. Edward grabbed my face and brought my lips to his. I gripped his arms tightly. His thumbs gently brushed away the tears that had fallen. He moved his hands down, wrapped them around my waist. He deftly picked me up, setting me on top of the desk. He nudged me back until I was laying against the desk top. He stood between my legs and I scooted closer to him. Edward braced his hands on either side of my head and began to attack my mouth. My hands moved on their own accord, running up and down his chest, scratching his back under his jacket. He hastily began to unbutton my shirt and I undid his tie, shoving his jacket from his shoulders. We both groaned loudly when I pressed myself up against him. The intercom buzzed next to my ear, and I tore my mouth from Edward's.

"What?" I gasped.

"You're going to scuff the finish off your desk if you keep at it. And if you want some privacy, close the blinds." James voice crackled. Our heads snapped up and over to the window, where he was wiggling his fingers at us. I flipped him off, and he grinned broadly.

"Damn it, James! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Edward yelled and stalked over to the window. He fumbled with the pull strings and eventually shut the blinds. He unlocked the door and James froze, his eyes huge. Edward lunged, bringing his assistant to the ground. I scrambled off the desk and to the door, where I watched Edward smack the shit out of James. It was completely different from the Edward of last night, where he looked dangerous. Now, he just looked like an older brother beating up his annoying little brother.

"Get off me, you fat lard!" James growled and flipped Edward onto his back. He stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on it, it came out with a loud, sickeningly POP!

"Don't you dare," Edward warned, his eyes narrowing.

"Fuck you, Eddie!" James laughed wildly, shoving his spit-covered finger in Edward's ear. Edward struggled under him and reached down towards James' pants.

"Shit!" James screamed as Edward tugged hard on his boxers. He got Edward into a headlock and began to noogie him. Edward grunted and got James under an arm, and started to noogie him as well. It was the oddest sight in the entire world. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Boys." I said loudly. They ignored me and kept torturing each other.

"BOYS!" My hands were fisted on my hips and I tried out my Mom voice. They immediately stopped and looked up at my with the most innocent looks on their faces.

"What?" They said in unison. _They are so damn cute!_ I laughed in my head.

"Do you have any idea what you look like right now? Don't move an inch," I hurried back into the office and searched through my purse, knowing that I had my camera in there. I turned it on and snapped a picture of the two of them. _This is going on my desk and on the company Christmas card…_

"Get off the floor, you two." They released each other and slowly got to their feet, trying to regain the dignity that they had lost. I walked up to James, placing a hand on his cheek.

"James, I'm pretty sure I love you too." He grinned.

"But I'm going to fucking kill you as well if you keep interrupting me and Edward." I whispered, his grin grew wicked.

"I wouldn't mind if you beat the shit out of me. It'd be hot. Especially if you looked like this," He pointed to my shirt, which was hanging open precariously. I growled and buttoned myself up quickly.

"Now, Edward." He straightened and eyed me warily.

"You own this company. Show some authority. If you're going to beat someone up, make sure it can't be caught on security cameras." He looked relieved that I wasn't going to yell at him. He leaned down and pecked me lightly on the lips.

"I knew you'd be perfect for this job," He took me by the hand and led me back to the office.

"Let's get back to where we left off." He murmured in my ear and placed me back on my desk...

**HAHA! I'm gonna make you wait for the good part! Do they do it on the desk or does James interrupt again? They'll be interrupted, that's for sure, but not by James. Okay, did anyone else love the fight scene? I died laughing while writing it. I thought I'd make a kid-friendlier version of the fight in the ballet studio from Twilight.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone about not updating lately. I've been super uber-busy with homework and I don't have any time. But I've got chapters working, hopefully I'll get something posted by the end of the week.

Don't hate me! Haha.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. School started up and this is the first time I've been on my computer in nearly two weeks. I know it's short, but it'll all work out in the end. Enjoy.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Edward," I warned, my voice low. He grunted, his brow furrowing with concentration. _He's so damn cute when he looks like that,_ I mused in my mind.

"What?" He bit his lower lip and my stomach clenched.

"Be careful." The books shifted precariously on the desk and I reached out to grab them, my fingers tightening around the binding of one large law book.

"Don't tell me to be careful. I know what the hell I'm doing. I've done it hundreds, even thousands of times before," He growled and adjusted himself. I snorted, earning a disapproving look.

"Please, flattery isn't at all attractive, Edward. I'm just saying, if you keep doing this, things are going to get broken." I gasped as the books slipped off the edge of the desk and landed on top of his head with a sickening thud. I cackled loudly, spinning around in my office chair. Edward was moving my desk away from James' "viewing portal", as he called it. He groaned and I scrambled off my chair and over to him. I knelt next to him and moved the books off of him.

"Fuck, that hurt."

"Really, Captain Obvious? You just had a stack of books topple onto your head. I told you to be careful and you didn't listen to me." He opened his eyes to glare at me. I smiled, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay? Do you need to me kiss anything to make it feel better?" He nodded and pointed to his forehead.

"It hurts here," His lower lip stuck out in a small pout. I leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly.

"And here," He tapped his cheek. Obliging him, I placed another chaste kiss on him.

"It hurts the most right here," His fingers threaded in my hair and pulled me to him. I smiled against his mouth and repositioned myself so I was straddling him. I lifted my head and traced his lips with the tip of my finger.

"Must hurt a lot, huh?" I whispered.

"Extremely painful, actually."

"Then I'll have pay extra special attention to it. You sure it doesn't hurt here?" I kissed him lightly on the side of his neck. He angled his head, a low rumble vibrated in his chest.

"Now that you mention it," His hands gripped my hips loosely. I nipped and licked my way across his neck to his chin, where I bit gently. I ground my hips into him and his hands tightened. I quickly began to unbutton his shirt, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. One of his hands slid under my skirt and squeezed my thigh. Once his shirt hung limply off of him, I started on mine. Edward's eyes darkened when I shrugged off my top and flung it across the room. The hand that was on my hip lifted and undid my hair clip, my hair billowing around us. I kissed him hard, pressing myself against him. He groaned and flipped me onto my back.

**EPOV**

_Holy shit, this is fucking hot! _I screamed in my head as Bella moved on top of me. My head pounded, but I ignored it. I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to get her under me. My hands were everywhere on her, in her hair, her stomach, her thighs. She hooked her legs around my waist, her feet digging into my lower back. My lower body began to act like it had a mind of its own, grinding against Bella. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, exposing the entire length of her neck. I growled and bit her. _What am I, a fucking vampire? Get your act together, Cullen!_ She made the sexiest sound in the world when I did that, so I did it again and my stomach clenched when I heard it. My right hand snuck between us and cupped her chest lightly. She gasped, her eyes snapping open. My fingers traced the lacy pattern on her bra and I tugged on the strap. Her eyes narrowed and then grew wide, as if in horror.

"Edward." She said, breathless. I grunted in response, kissing my way down to the lacy material. She repeated my name again and I took it as a reaction to what I was doing.

"Edward!" She said louder, gripping my shoulders. _Say it, say my name. You're so damn beautiful,_I chanted in my mind. A loud noise, like someone clearing their throat, echoed in the room. I stiffened and slowly turned my head. There stood Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were politely looking in opposite directions, while Bella's friends stared openly at us.

"Eating out today, Bella?" Rosalie asked dryly, Emmett and Jasper snorted. Bella's jaw dropped and she began to laugh, burying her face in my chest. Alice elbowed Rosalie in the ribs.

"How long have you been standing there?" I tried to cover up Bella as best as I could, but it was useless. I rolled off of her and leaned against her desk.

"Long enough. We thought we'd all drop by, take the new law partners out for lunch. Didn't know you two were already occupied…" Alice said, arching her eyebrows at us. Bella quickly buttoned up her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We didn't lock the door after your little scuffle with James," She murmured, eyes narrowing. _That's it. He's dead._

"Payback's gonna be a bitch, James." I hissed, hands curling into fists.

After that day, Bella and I tried to keep our little trysts a secret. It was getting extremely difficult; James followed us _everywhere._ It was like he was a damn tracker or something. We couldn't even go to our cars without him being a step behind us. Bella and I thought of developing a code word, but that lasted a day. James had cracked it and found us mauling each other in the copy room. The worst day of our partnership was the day that Bella said we needed to stop.

**Cliffy! You know you don't hate me, so why don't you leave me an awesome review? If you do, I promise to update this weekend. And we both know you love that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely long wait. I've been real busy with school and One Act and I didn't have any time this week. But finally, today was a half-day and I wrote this chapter for you all! I hope you like it!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Alice, please tell me that I'm an idiot." I grumbled, stabbing my spoon into the pint of ice cream in my lap. I had left work early today, after Edward hadn't shown up for the past three days. I decided that since he wasn't at work, what was the point of me being there? I spent my time with James, hanging out in my office. We had grown closer over the past few days after Edward and I ended our little "meetings." _Okay, Edward didn't end them. _I _did, _I thought to myself as Alice pondered my question.

"I'll say it. You're a fucking idiot, Bella!" Rosalie yelled from the kitchen, while she was waiting for the popcorn to finish popping in the microwave. I shoved a spoonful of Chunky Monkey in my mouth and chewed, a pout forming on my face. Alice grimaced and patted my hand.

"I'm going to have to go with Rose's opinion on this one, sweetie. Have you talked with him lately?"

"Not since Friday," I put my ice cream on the coffee table and curled up on the couch. My phone buzzed, spinning on the table next to my ice cream. Rosalie came in and plopped down next to me, placing the bowl of popcorn on my stomach. She picked up my phone and sighed.

"It's James. Again. How many times has he called today?"

"Eleven," I mumbled into the cushion. James took me "under his wing", as he said, and showed me the ropes around the office. He even took me out to lunch on Tuesday, which surprised me.

"Bella, you never actually gave us a reason on why you stopped macking with Edward. Spill," Rosalie said, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Alice rubbed my back comfortingly as I hunkered deeper into the couch.

"I was being distracted from my work, I didn't want anything to interfere with my new job." Alice's hand stilled and Rose snorted.

"Seriously, Bells. Even I know that's a load of crap." Rose munched on more popcorn as I groaned internally. I hated that these two were the only ones who could see through my lies and actually notice my insecurities. At times, it was a mixed blessing. I rolled over onto my back and stretched out, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm scared. Plain and simple. I'm scared of falling for him, which is a definite possibility. I don't to be hurt again," My throat tightened uncomfortably and I coughed, hiding a sob within it. All of a sudden, Rose and Alice were on top of me, comforting me.

"We don't want you to be hurt again either. It was horrible watching you after J-" Alice began, but I cut her off. Hearing _his_ name would be too hard, making this situation even worse.

"Don't, don't say his name. You know what? I'm tired. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. I'm meeting James for breakfast in the morning and I want to get a good night's sleep." I forced myself into a sitting position and then got off the couch. Rosalie stared at me with guarded eyes, while Alice's glistened with tears. _I have to get out of here before I break down_, I thought quickly.

"We'll stop, Bella. Promise." Alice whispered, reaching out to me. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm real tired, Alice. Sorry," I mumbled and retreated like the coward I was. Once safely locked in the bathroom, I turned on the shower and crumpled to the floor, gut-wrenching sobs ripped out of me. I was too scared to admit my feelings and I knew that it would come back one day and haunt me. I guess today was the day.

**EPOV**

I growled when I heard the front door open and Emmett and Jasper shuffled in.

"Dude, this place reeks! Holy shit, what the hell happened to you?" Emmett exclaimed when he entered the living room. Jasper politely started to clean up the empty beer cans and pizza boxes that littered the floor. I was sprawled out on the couch, my shirt hung across the TV and my baggy sweats dirtied from pizza and other unknown substances.

"Bella. Bella happened to me and it fucking sucks, that's what." I grabbed the beer I had been drinking before they arrived and took a long pull from it. I let out a loud belch and crumpled the can in my hand, letting it fall to the ground. Jasper eyed me disapprovingly and kept cleaning.

"She dump you, bro? Why didn't you call? We could've done our Man Tradition!" Emmett smacked me upside the head and I kicked out at him. Jasper cleared his throat, holding the empty Chinese take-out container in one hand.

"I think he already beat us to it, Em. Jesus, Edward, you're one ripe son of a bitch." Emmett leaned down towards me and inhaled deeply. The look that appeared on his face was almost comical, and I was pretty sure that I would've laughed if I was in the right mood.

"Roll in your own shit, have you? Get in the shower now. This is no way to score chicks at a bar." I ignored my giant dumbass of a brother and turned over onto my stomach.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I was picked up and slung over Emmett's shoulder. He carried me into the bathroom, dropped me in the shower and turned the water on, full-spray. I screamed loudly as the ice-cold water hit me square in the face. I scrambled to my feet and fought my way out of the shower. Emmett grunted and shoved me back in, coming in with me and held my arms by my sides. Jasper leaned against the sink, arms crossed on his chest, a smirk on his face. I glared at him through bloodshot eyes.

"I think it's time you sober up and go back to work. Rose said that she's been spending a lot of time with James and working overtime." Emmett said loudly and began scrubbing my chest with the bar of soap on the shower-hanger. My jaw clenched when he mentioned James' name. _What the hell was she doing with him, anyway?_

"Let go, you ass. I can wash myself." Emmett dropped his arms, but he still stayed in the shower.

"Dude, Bella's got you all worked up, hasn't she? Do you have something for her?" Jasper said from the counter. I looked over at him, water dripping from my face. He nodded and left the bathroom. I had known Jasper long enough that I didn't even have to tell him anything, he just _knew_.

"Will you leave now? I think I can handle this on my own." I turned around to face Emmett.

"I will, if you promise to go back to work tomorrow." I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

"Fine."

"Good. Don't forget to wash behind your ears," He said as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

Emmett and Jasper stayed and watched some football with me, but I didn't pay attention at all. My mind was more focused on Bella. When they finally left, I continued to sit on the couch, staring at the blank TV. I stayed there until the sun began to shine in my windows, and then had to fulfill Emmett's promise.

**BPOV**

I adjusted my skirt and ran my fingers through my hair, tousling it even more than what Alice had made it. Both Alice and Rosalie had squealed with utter joy when I told them my plan this morning. As I climbed out of my car, I made sure I unbuttoned one more button on my blouse and hiked up my skirt even more. I stumbled in my stilettos while walking to the other side of my car to grab the bag of bagels I had stopped to buy on my way to work. I checked the parking lot, noticing that James' car wasn't there yet. _Perfect, gives me enough time to set up._ I hurried in, setting the bagels on his desk. I put my briefcase and other set of clothes behind my desk and placed myself strategically on his desk. I felt kind of stupid, sitting in an empty office building. I began to doodle on a piece of paper and quickly straightened when I heard the front door open. James shuffled in tiredly, but instantly perked up when he saw me.

"Shit, Bella. Give a man a head's up before you do something like this," He placed a hand on his chest as he staggered backwards dramatically. Deciding to play along with his 'fantasy', I leaned forward and batted my eyes. I mustered up the most sultry voice I could manage and James' mouth hung open.

"I'm sorry, James. But I have something that will make you feel better," I motioned with my finger and he was at my side in an instant.

"Really?"

"Really. How would you like a bite of a hot, warm, fresh…bagel?" I dangled the bagel from my other finger, a grin splayed across my face. James' stared at me, stunned and then he began to laugh. He bit into the bagel and chewed with his mouth open, something he had learned annoyed the crap out of me. He kissed my cheek and I noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was screwed up.

"Did you dress yourself in the dark or what? Here, let me fix your shirt," I pushed him back and undid his tie. He moved closer when I tugged on his tie. I felt his breath fan across my cheek and I could smell his cologne. Neither of us heard the door open or anyone walk in. But we did hear the loud clearing of a throat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

_Edward._

**EPOV**

I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach the entire drive to work. It grew even more when I saw the only two cars in the entire parking lot were Bella's and James'. My stomach dropped to the floor when I saw Bella undressing James' on his desk. My heart shattered as I cleared my throat, which was tight with emotion.

"Am I interrupting something?" James jumped back from Bella and her eyes grew wide. I quickly took in her appearance and the shattered pieces of my heart disinagreted and blew away. _She wasn't undressing him, she was dressing him. Just look at her, sex hair and everything! Didn't take her that long to find someone new…_

"Edward!" Bella gasped, her voice deep and raspy. If I wasn't so devastated, I would've been extremely turned on.

"Shit," James muttered repeatedly as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"I can explain," Bella slid off the desk and stumbled. James didn't notice and I acted on instincts. I gathered her in my arms and we both stiffened. _She feels so _damn_ good…_

"Sorry about that," She whispered and buttoned up her shirt.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" I said as coolly as possible, but I was positive that my voice was shaking. Bella nodded and I followed, shutting the door behind us.

"Edward, it wasn't what you think. James and I aren't together, I promise you- I cut her off by hauling her against me. She let out a startled squeal when I crushed my mouth to hers. Hearing her words released something in me and I couldn't stand not having her in my arms. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I picked her up, carried her to the couches and fell on top of her. I broke the kiss and buried my face in her neck, breathing heavily. Her hands tunneled in my hair and she panted loud in my ear. Relief flowed through me that Bella and James weren't together and my heart began to mend.

"What was that all about?" She gasped, kissing my cheek. I shook my head and blurted out,

"I'd like you to come with me and meet my parents this weekend. Emmett said he was going to bring Rose along." Bella was quiet and I felt stupid.

"Yes…?" _Oh shit, she wasn't supposed to say that._ I climbed off of her and went to my desk. Bella continued to lie on the couch, which gave me time to send Emmett a quick text message.

"_Dude, take Rose to M & D's this weekend. Told B she'd be there. Sry. Edward." _The phone vibrated in my hand and I flipped it open.

"_Fine. P.S. I hate you so much._"

**BPOV**

I waited at my apartment door Saturday morning, my overnight bag tight in my hands. Edward and I had returned back to our normal routine the entire week after the 'misunderstanding'. He called me last night to tell me that he would be at my apartment at quarter to nine, which didn't make me all too excited. A knock on my door jerked me out of my reverie and I answered it. Edward stood there, looking perky and exquisite.

"Morning, Bella. Ready for the drive?" He took my bag out of my hand and began walking down the hallway. Emmett had picked up Rose last night and brought her to his parents' house. I didn't question it; I was just happy Edward was talking to me again.

"How long is it?"

"Oh, long enough."

"Where do your parents live?" I asked as I got myself settled in the car. Edward slid in and started the car. He handed me a cup of coffee, made exactly how I liked it.

"A little place called Forks, a couple hours out of Seattle." I choked on my coffee, scalding my lips with burning hot liquid. Edward looked startled at my reaction, but continued driving. Internally, I was a mess. I vowed years ago I would never set foot back in that town, but here I was. I just hoped what I had left behind was no longer there.

**Hooray for a long chapter! CLIFFY! Please review because you love me! Next chapter up tomorrow, and I actually mean it this time...really. I do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I am a horrible liar. It's Homecoming Week at school and yea...here you are. The LONGEST chapter of the entire story! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

I must've fallen asleep during the drive, because I was woken up by Edward nudging me gently.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We're almost there. I got you another coffee when I stopped for gas a couple miles ago," He motioned towards the new container of coffee in the cup holder. I rubbed my eyes, everything around me blurry. But one thing came into focus immediately._ He's still here,_ I thought quickly, my stomach churning sickeningly. The oh-so familiar house and car parked in the driveway was forever seared into my mind like a branding mark. The things that occurred in that house still gave me nightmares, especially the man who lived there. I shivered involuntarily and Edward said something to me.

"Huh?" I asked, turning to face him. He was looking at me with a concerned expression.

"You okay? You went completely still there for a moment and you were pale as death. Cold?" He reached over and turned the heat up in the car.

"Yea, yea. How far away are we from your parents?" My voice was thick with sleep and underlying fear. He didn't say anything for a moment and shook his head.

"Maybe two or three miles. My parents like the seclusion of the woods, but my mom comes into town every week for her book club." A smile ghosted across his face and he grabbed my hand, running his thumb over my knuckles.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're tense, all of a sudden." He brought our joined hands up to his mouth, grazing the back of my hand with his warm lips.

"Nervous, I guess. This is the first time anyone has brought me to see their mom and dad. I hope I don't disappoint them," I lied, closing my eyes. Edward made a low noise in his throat, but didn't say anything after that. I felt him slowing down and I lifted my lids slightly to peer out the window. We were driving through the woods on a winding path. I straightened in my seat, staring intensely out into the forest. It was beautiful, even though I had spent a majority of my life in the same area, this was one place I hadn't explored. My jaw dropped when Edward pulled up a massive driveway that led the way to the largest house I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Did I mention that my dad is a doctor?" Edward said with a slight smile on his face.

"This is phenomenal." I whispered, picturing in my head what life would've been like if I had grown up here and not at the deteriorating compound down the road. _How had I not known about this? About him?_ I thought to myself, sadly.

"They built it a few years back. We moved here from Chicago, when Em was eighteen and I was sixteen." Edward said, somehow answering my questions. _Explains everything. I would've been safe here, if I had stayed._ He parked the car and walked over to my side and opened the door for me.

"Come on in. I'd like to introduce you to my family." He tugged on my hand and I slid off my seat. We started walking up the path to the house when the front door swung open and a beautiful women dashed out.

"Edward!" She cried and threw herself in his arms. She kissed him soundly on the mouth, cupping his face between her hands. Edward put his hands on her waist and spun her around, a warm smile on his face. Jealousy filled me immediately and I felt my hands clench into fists. Edward released the woman and turned to me, his cheeks were bright red and his eyes gleamed.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my wonderful, gorgeous-"

"Girlfriend?" I muttered under my breath and Edward's smile grew.

"Not really. Bella, this is my mother, Esme." He kissed her hair and she swatted at him.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart. You're lovelier than what Edward told me. Has he been treating you well?" She asked, hugging me tightly. I was shocked and she must've noticed. _So this is where he gets it from…_

"Uh…yes, yes he has. I'm Bella."

"Esme? Is Edward here yet? Edward!" A breath-takingly handsome man rushed from the house and engulfed Edward in a hug. This time I didn't hide my awe, didn't attempt to close my gaping mouth. _And this is where he got his looks from…_

"Bella, this is Carlisle, my father. Dad, this is Bella." He slung his arm across his father's shoulders and pointed to me.

"Nice to meet you. Bella Swan, right? Any relation to Chief Swan, who lives down the road?" I paled and my breathing became shallow. Edward released Carlisle and was at my side in an instant. He wrapped his arms around me and began murmuring in my ear.

"Breathe, Bella. What's wrong?" I shook my head numbly, I couldn't possible form into words the fear I was feeling at the moment.

"Please, tell me what's going on. Bella, you're scaring me. Say something, anything." He kissed my cheek, the tip of my nose, my forehead. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Rose's concerned voice.

"Bella? What's wrong? What did you do to her? Oh God, Bella, does he know?" Rose said in a rush, pushing Edward to the side. I clung to her like a lifeline, needing her support and knowledge more than Edward's.

"No, he doesn't." I started shaking and buried my face in Rose's shoulder.

"I'm bringing you to my room and we'll talk. Rose, let go of her." Edward said, touching my back. I flinched and Rose's grip tightened on me.

"Over my dead body." Rose growled and began walking with me to the front door.

"God damnit, what the hell is going on here?" Edward snarled from behind me. That's when I started to cry. I hated making him feel this way, but there was nothing I could do. I didn't want him to know about my past. It was too dark and twisted for a man so good and pure like Edward.

**EPOV**

_This is definitely not what I expected_, I mumbled in my head. Esme and Carlisle switched between glancing at me and Bella. Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"You'll figure it out soon enough, love."

"I hope I didn't offend her, I was just wondering if they were related. Swan is an unusual last name and his was the only one that I knew," Carlisle murmured from behind me.

"Do you think I should go see if she's alright? Does Emmett know anything?" Esme asked, walking towards the house, a woman on a mission.

"Esme, wait." Carlisle called after her, throwing me a apologetic glance over his shoulder. I followed them in and found a confused Emmett walking down the stairs.

"What in God's name is going on around in this house?!"

**BPOV**

Rosalie kicked Emmett out of his own room, telling him to go talk to Edward about "sports or something." I curled up on the bed in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"If you knew that you were coming here, why'd you agree? Didn't you know he was still here?" I shook my head, panic flooding through me.

"I thought he died a few years ago. A doctor had called me from the hospital, and said that he had had a heart attack. Oh Jesus, it was probably Carlisle. Edward said his dad was a doctor. He actually _spoke_ to him," I shuddered violently and Rose stroked my back.

"I saw him last night," She said quietly. I stiffened next to her.

"He looks the same. God, I hated him so much. Just knowing what he was doing to you, it makes me sick. No father should do that to their own child," Rose hissed, wiping away the tears as they fell. I agreed wholeheartedly with her statement, but couldn't get myself to form the words.

"Did Edward see any of the scars?"

"No." I whispered, grateful for that.

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I never thought I would have to, thought it would never have been brought up. I ruined our weekend together," The guilt stabbed at me.

"He would've found out eventually, Bells. Abuse like that can't be kept a secret."

"Rose, what am I going to do?" I rolled onto my back and stared at my best friend.

"Talk to him. You're a new woman, Bella. Independent, successful. You can handle it now," She said simply, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to need a car."

After changing into different clothes, I hurried downstairs and ran right into Edward. His hands framed my face as he stared intensely into my eyes, as if he was searching for answers.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I need to borrow your car for a hour or so." I said shortly, shaking off his hands.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. Keys?" I hated acting like this, but I wanted to do this. I _needed _to do this. Edward dug in his pocket, pulled out the keys to the Volvo. I snatched them and started to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"You _will_ tell me what you did when you get back," He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. I have to go." I went to the car and started it up. My hands shook as I put it into gear and backed out of the driveway. The ride was way too entirely short and it felt like an out-of-body experience as I walked up the sidewalk to the front door. The doorbell still didn't work, so I knocked on the door. It swung open and my stomach clenched. Bile filled my mouth as I stared at my living nightmare.

"Charlie. We need to talk."

**EPOV**

I stormed upstairs, barging in on Rosalie in Emmett's bedroom.

"Why did Bella leave?" Rosalie shot up off the bed, eyes fiery.

"It's none of your business. You'll find out if and when she tells you about it. And don't think I'm going to tell you shit. She's my friend and I promised never to tell her secrets." She ground out, her hands twisting in front of her. I growled and stalked out of the room. I snarled at Emmett, who came towards me.

"Stop harassing my girlfriend just because you can't keep tabs on your own." Baring my teeth, I punched him in the face. He staggered backwards, clutching his face.

"Shut up, you asshole. I'm taking your Jeep, by the way." I grabbed his keys off the rack and started towards the door.

"Edward! What is wrong with you? Say you're sorry to your brother!" Esme scolded me from the kitchen. I glared at my mother, who looked taken aback. Carlisle came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Edward Anthony, apologize this instant, to your brother and mother. Do it," He said quietly. Snarling, I whipped around.

"Sorry, Mom. Sorry for punching you in the face, Emmett, but you deserved it. Again, I'm taking your Jeep."

"If you get it dirty, I'm going to fuck you up so bad! You hear me?!" My mother smacked him on the arm and I flipped him off and hopped in his vehicle. I flew down the driveway, not paying attention to anyone or anything I might've encountered on the road. It didn't take me long to find the almost hidden trail, I slowed down and parked in the ditch alongside the road. I ran the entire way through the woods and finally emerged in the meadow, which had been my secret haven for years. I paced around in the field flowers, kicking out at the dead and dying ones.

"Why won't she tell me anything? God damnit!" I yelled, as I picked up a stick and hurled it towards the trees. It broke as it hit a tree trunk. Feeling better, I ran up to a tree and broke off a branch and started to beat my frustrations out the poor tree. When the branch was destroyed, I stalked back to the middle of the meadow and fell on my back, sheltering myself in the long grass. I pillowed my head on my arms and stared up at the sky, making shapes in the clouds while trying to make sense of the situation Bella had made earlier. My head shot up when I heard rustling in the grass. Knowing that a few years back they had a wolf problem, I went on high-alert. I picked my head up slowly and what I saw made my heart stop.

"Bella?" I called out, sitting up now. She staggered into the meadow, crying. A bright red welt was forming on her left cheek, her bottom lip was split and bleeding, and she was holding her right arm close to her chest.

"Bella?" I said louder and her head whipped towards me. I stood up and ran over to her. My hands traveled over her, silently cataloguing each cut and bruise on her body.

"What happened to you? Who did this? I'm going to kill him," I growled, pulling her down to the grass.

"Edward…" She croaked, burying her face in my chest.

"He said he wasn't going to do it again…he didn't like what I was saying to him…"

"Who? Bella, seriously. Who did this to you?" Frustrated with her, I shook her slightly. She cringed and covered her face with her arms.

"Don't hit me, please." She begged, shivering on the ground in front of me. Shocked, my jaw dropped and I sat back on my heels.

"You thought I was going to hit you?" I whispered, touching her battered face with my fingertips. She nodded weakly, curling up in a ball in the meadow grass. I rocked back on my heels and ran a hand through my hair.

"…dad…younger…home…" She wept in the grass.

"Wait, your dad did this? We have to go to the police, you need to report this. How long has he been doing this? Bella-" She reared up, eyes wild. She gripped my shirt, wrapping it in her hands tightly.

"I can't! He _is_ the police! Don't you understand?!" She screamed in my face. _Chief Swan is her father? He _beat_ her? I'm going to kill him._

"I didn't know. Sweetheart, Jesus, I didn't know. It's alright love, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you now." I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips into her hair. I picked her up and carried her through the woods, which made me wonder about how she knew about my meadow. I found the Volvo parked on the side of the road and grabbed the keys that were clenched in her fist. I laid her down in the backseat and started the car.

No one asked me anything as I carried Bella upstairs to my room. She had fallen asleep on the ride home and I didn't want to wake her. I tucked her in and stroked her cheek tenderly. I shut the door to my room and slowly went downstairs. Emmett rounded on me the minute I was in the kitchen.

"Dude, where the hell is my Jeep? You crashed it, didn't you? Damn it, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!" He roared, cracking his knuckles menacingly. I glared at him and threw his keys at his face.

"Your precious baby is safe. Nothing happened to it. I'll even tell you where to find it," I gave him directions to the path outside my meadow. Emmett eyed me suspiciously and pocketed his keys.

"Rose! Rosalie! Come here! We're getting my Jeep!" He yelled loudly, hoping she would hear him.

"I was in the living room, Em. You could've checked. Edward, did Bella tell you anything?" She added quietly at the end, biting her lip nervously. I nodded, closing my eyes. I heard her sigh and then she grabbed my hand. She squeezed it and let go, following Emmett's heavy footsteps that left the kitchen. I sensed someone next to me and then the comforting scent of my mother's perfume hit me.

"Edward? Are you alright? Want to talk?" She murmured, placing her palm on my face. I didn't say anything, I let her take me to the living room. She sat down on the couch, patted her lap. I hadn't done this in years and all of a sudden I felt like I was seven and the bully at school had made fun of me. I curled up on the couch, placed my head on her lap. Her fingers ran through my hair comfortingly, over my face.

"Her dad beat her when she was younger. And she can't go to the police because her father is Charlie Swan, Chief of Police." I blurted out, grabbing Esme's hand tight in mine. She gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Poor darling," She gasped, running her fingers across my cheek.

"You wouldn't even know it looking at her. She tries so damn hard to protect others, and she always takes the abuse cases. Why didn't she tell me? I would've done something, told someone. She could put that bastard away-" She covered my mouth with her hand and angled my face to look straight into her eyes.

"My baby, trying to make everyone and everything safe. Don't you know that you take on too much? You've done it for years, and I love you for it. But I don't think you can help whatever Bella's problem is, this might be something she has to deal with on her own."

"I can't, Mom. I love her so damn much that it's too hard for me to even begin to let her do this on her own," My breath caught, as did Esme's. Her hand stilled on my face. Everything suddenly became clear to me and a smile broke out on my face.

"I love her. I love Bella." A loud crash startled both of us and I saw Bella roll to a stop in the doorway. She struggled to her knees and blew her hair out of her face.

"Care to repeat that?" She wheezed.

**CLIFFY! I love cliffies! Hope that explains somethings for y'all. Next chapter will be in Bella's POV and hopefully be up by next week. But remember what I said earlier, I'm a horrible liar. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Make my heart grow fonder of you and leave a review! You know you want to!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I love you all, so I whipped this out of nowhere in less than three hours. I know it's short, but that tends to be my style. The Homecoming dance is tonight and I have a friend's birthday party to go to afterwards, but hopefully I can whip out another one for you tomorrow when I'm done recovering. I have some pretty nifty ideas floating in my head right now...**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own four plus copies of her books...**

**BPOV**

_Edward dug in his pocket, pulled out the keys to the Volvo. I snatched them and started to leave, but he grabbed my arm. _

"_You will tell me what you did when you get back," He said through gritted teeth._

"_Fine. I have to go." I went to the car and started it up. My hands shook as I put it into gear and backed out of the driveway. The ride was way too entirely short and it felt like an out-of-body experience as I walked up the sidewalk to the front door. The doorbell still didn't work, so I knocked on the door. It swung open and my stomach clenched. Bile filled my mouth as I stared at my living nightmare._

"_Charlie. We need to talk."_

I was surprised I could even form a sentence with the fear flowing through me. I had promised- no, sworn- that I was never going to step foot here again after I left. And damnit, why did _he_ have to live here? I took in my father's appearance slowly. His face was puffy and splotchy from the constant drinking, his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. His hair hung greasily around his unshaven cheeks. _Someone has been calling sick into work lately._

"What the fuck are you doing back?" He ground out, taking a swig out of the beer can clenched in his left hand.

"Call it a business trip. We need to talk." I forced my way into the house I used to call my prison. Charlie slammed the door behind him and stumbled into the kitchen. It smelled to the high heavens in the living room, I was almost too afraid to see what the kitchen looked like. I heard squeaking and a scurrying noise come from behind the couch and I stiffened. I hated mice, even though they had been my constant companion when Charlie locked me in my room for days on end.

"Want a beer?" He called from the kitchen.

"No. I want to talk to you."

"Then you better start fucking talking. I'm missing the fucking game," I cringed as he brushed past me.

"Fine. Why the hell did you think it was alright to beat the living shit out of a child?" I said slowly and quietly. He spun around drunkenly, eyes livid. I should've braced myself for what happened next; I knew that face was trouble. His hand swung back and smacked my cheek, his wedding band cutting my lip. I felt blood dribble down my chin and I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"If you didn't misbehave all the damn time, I wouldn't have had to punish you. But you were a little brat all the time and I needed to get you in line." Shocked, I pressed a hand to my hand.

"Misbehaved? A brat? Seriously? I did _nothing_! I was too damn afraid of you to do a thing! You beat the shit out of me for no good reason!" Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't care.

"Both you and your mother were no good bitches who needed to learn submission. Neither of you ever learned." I never realized that he was the reason my mother left. He always told me it was because my attitude and that she couldn't stand looking at me, day after day. He told me that she hated me. Suddenly furious, I picked up the nearest thing and whipped it across the room. It was the only picture of my mother and father together. _Big mistake, Bella._ He bent down and picked it up, brushing off the broken glass. With an unearthly snarl, he turned on me and started hitting me with the picture frame. I crumpled to the floor, shielding my face with my hands. He cursed as he beat every inch of me. I held in my cries, knowing that they were only fuel to the fire burning in him. He stopped after he decided enough was enough. His breathing was heavy and I heard him place the picture back and go back to his chair. I stayed on the floor a for a couple of minutes, trying to collect myself and my thoughts. Getting to my feet, shakily, I brushed my clothes and straightened my back.

"When I get back to Seattle, I going to the police and reporting child abuse. I have twenty years from when it started to report it. Of course, you should know that already, being a cop and all. And thanks for the new batch of evidence, Dad, they'll love it." I said, my voice deadly calm. He stood up, his face red and furious.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Try me. I'll see you in court, you bastard." I growled and started to leave. My right arm twisted and pinned behind my back, angled just-so that it was threatening to snap. I gasped loudly in pain and struggled to free myself. All he did was pull and I was quietly. My eyes burned with tears and I fought them back. I arched my back to release some of the pressure off my arm and he wrapped his free arm around my waist, pulling me back against him. His breath was warm and sticky in my ear as he spoke.

"If you go to the police, I will hunt you down and kill you and whoever is with you. Don't forget who made you, who brought you into this world, because I can and will take you out of it." He yanked on my arm and I cried out in excruciating pain. His laughter sent chills down my spine.

"You heard me, Bella. Now get the fuck out of my house." He released my arm and I stumbled to the door, clutching it to my chest. My feet couldn't carry me fast enough to the car. I tripped, nearly sending me face-first into the pavement. I reached the Volvo and collapsed in the front seat. Panic, fear, and relief flowed through me and I began to sob. I clung onto my arm and rocked myself. I fumbled with the keys and eventually started the car up. Not caring what I hit as I put the car in reverse, I left the god-forsaken house and began driving. I drove outside of town, parking on the side of the road. I walked through the woods, remembering the way like I had never left and I was escaping Charlie's wrath for the night. The woods opened up to my beloved meadow. I cried in relief as the familiar flowers comforted me. I noticed that a tree looked like someone beat it and some flowers were crunched and crumpled. I was startled when I heard someone say my name.

"Bella?" It was Edward. _Why was he here? How did he know about my meadow?_

"Bella?" He said louder, sitting up in the long grass. I ran towards him, sobbing. He met me halfway and began to run his hands over my battered skin.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you? I'm going to kill him," He growled, pulling me down in the grass with him. I felt safe in the warm shelter of his arms, felt comfort as I listened to his heart beat. I pressed my face into his chest and prayed he would take away some of my pain.

"Edward…" I croaked, feeling his shirt was wet with my tears.

"He said he wasn't going to do it again…he didn't like what I was saying to him…"

"Who? Bella, seriously. Who did this to you?" His voice grew louder and he shook me. I cringed, pulling back from him. I covered my face with my arms instinctively.

"Don't hit me, please," I whispered, pleaded with him. I heard his loud intake of breath.

"You thought I was going to hit you?" He whispered, his fingers trailing over my cheek. I nodded, knowing he wasn't going to. I curled up, protecting myself. I let out my fears into the grass, confessing everything.

"…dad…younger…home…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence as I wept. It hurt too much to say anything.

"Wait, your dad did this? We have to go to the police, you need to report this. How long has he been doing this? Bella-" Remembering what he had said before letting me go, I uncurled and gripped his shirt, pulling him towards me.

"I can't! He _is_ the police! Don't you understand?!" I screamed, fear taking over the best of me. He said that he was going to kill me and whoever was with me. _Not Edward, anyone but Edward, _I chanted in my head.

"I didn't know. Sweetheart, Jesus, I didn't know. It's alright love, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you now." He gathered me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. I clung to him desperately as he picked me up and carried me out of the meadow. He found the Volvo and pried the keys out of my clenched fist. I felt him lay me down in the backseat and start the car up. Within minutes, I passed out.

I don't know how long I had slept for, but I woke with a start as Charlie's face loomed over mine. I screamed into the pillow, but a familiar smell made me lift my head. I wasn't with Charlie, I was somewhere else. _Edward's bedroom_. I sat in bed for a moment, processing what had happened earlier. I didn't remember the ride home or being carried upstairs. Shivering, I got out of bed and walked towards the closet. I opened the doors and gasped. It was enormous, bigger than my apartment in Seattle. I found a sweater and slipped it on, his smell permeating from it. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. I heard someone talking, but couldn't get a sense of what they were talking about. I realized I was thirsty and knew I had to walk past the living room to get to the kitchen. As I started down the last four steps, I heard three words I never thought I would hear in my entire live.

"I love her. I love Bella." Edward's voice was clear and sure. In my shock, I missed a step and slammed down on the next step and I catapulted myself from the stairwell. I rolled down the rest of the stairs and stopped in front of the entrance to the living room. I got to my knees, eyes wide. Edward and Esme both looked at me; Esme with slight amusement, Edward with concern and…_love_?

"Care to repeat that?" I wheezed, the air had been knocked out of me when I fell down the stairs and when he said those three words.

"Bella!" Edward said and got off the couch. He helped me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me.

"You love me?" I whispered as I framed his face between my hands. He nodded slowly. I let out a long breath and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks.

"I do, I love you. I've loved you since the minute I saw you across the bar, since you stood in my kitchen wearing my shirt, since…forever. I love you so much." He said, almost reverently. So many emotions flowed through me as his words sunk in. I had felt the same way about him, but I was too afraid to admit anything. I leaned forward and kissed his chest. I mouthed the words I longed to say against his shirt.

"What?" He asked, pulling me back. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to form words. Finally, I let it out.

"I love you, Edward." His mouth crashed to mine, his hands resting on my hips. I tangled my fingers in his hair and poured my heart and soul into that kiss. I know he did too, because his fingers gripped my hips tighter. A flash from a camera broke our kiss. Edward's smile was bright and dazzling. Another flash went off. Edward cradled me in his arms, tucking my head under his chin. Yet another flash blinded us.

"Mom," Edward laughed, his chest rumbling against mine. Esme stood in the doorway with a camera and tears rolling down her face.

"What? It's not everyday my baby finds his true love. I have to call your father," She said quickly, leaving us alone.

"You're a momma's boy, huh? Never would've guessed," I smiled and then grimaced as my split lip burned. He frowned down at me, and traced my mouth with the tip of his finger.

"I'll give you some time, Bella, but you will tell me what happened between you and your father. I love you too much to see you hurting."

"I know. I love you, Edward." His eyes darkened with emotion as he gently pressed his lips against mine.

"And I love you, Bella. So damn much."

**Everybody now...AWWH! See? See? Edward's so freaking cute! Hmm...what to do for an incentive for you to leave a review? Hmm...I KNOW! SMUT! You guys love smut! Review and maybe, just maybe, Edward and Bella will get their freak on. In detail! REVIEW! You know you want to!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I apologize way too much. Here you are. Enjoy.**

**EPOV**

Carlisle took Bella into the bathroom to examine her and make sure she didn't have any other serious problems after Esme told him the news. Esme and I were on the couch, me resting my head on her lap like before Bella rolled into my life. We heard the back door open and close and heavy footsteps. Emmett came in and his jaw dropped.

"What's going on here?" He asked, his voice deadly calm. My stomach dropped, I was in deep shit now. I sat up quickly and backed away, hands up in surrender.

"Nothing. Sorry, Em. I didn't know you were going to be back so soon." Emmett came into the living room and stood in front of us.

"Were you laying on Mom's lap?" He snarled, pointing at Esme's lap.

"Emmett, honestly." Esme sighed.

"Yea, so what? You weren't here to claim it."

"On my side? You were laying on my side!"

"Was not! When did we start having sides? And besides, you always took my place."

"Nuh-uh, Eddie. You always took my place."

"No, you did." I stood up and puffed out my chest. Emmett narrowed his eyes and shoved me backwards. I growled and shoved him back. The room filled with tension.

"You did!"

"You did!" I shoved him back and that made him mad. We glared at each other for a minute before turning to Esme.

"MOM!" We both whined, stomping our feet. Esme shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"How old are you two? Fighting over my lap? I thought you settled this years ago. Emmett, I apologize for letting Edward lay on your side. I didn't know when you were coming back and if you were thinking about laying on me. And Edward, don't fight with your brother. I don't Bella would appreciate that at all." Emmett and I hung our heads, shifted back and forth on our feet.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Sorry, Momma." Emmett grumbled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"That's better." She gestured towards us and we both shuffled over. She shifted on the couch so she was sitting in the middle. Emmett and I both laid down on either side of her and rested our heads in her lap. Laughing quietly, she stroked our hair and patted our cheeks.

"You two will never grow up, will you?"

**BPOV**

Carlisle was extremely gentle with me as he examined my injuries. He didn't ask many questions, but when he did, they had nothing to do with Charlie and for that, I was thankful. I didn't think I could handle any interrogation at this point and time. I hissed quietly as his hand trailed down my arm. He glanced up at me with concern and compassion.

"I'm terribly sorry, Bella. I can imagine how much that hurts. I'm all done with you, so you can go back out and find Edward. I'll go get you a bag of ice to place on your cheek and some aspirin for your arm." I hopped off the bathroom counter and was startled when he hugged me gently.

"You're safe here with us. You don't have to worry about a thing," He said and kissed my forehead. Tears filled my eyes and I blinked furiously to get rid of them. This was the most fatherly attention I had ever gotten in my entire life and I was surprised how much I wanted it, how much I _craved_ for it. I hugged him back, grateful I was blessed to meet such an amazing and caring man, his amazing and caring family.

"Thank you," I murmured and pulled back. Carlisle brushed back my hair and smiled down at me.

"Edward is extremely lucky to have fallen in love with someone as amazing as you. You've changed him, Bella. I know you don't see it, but as his father, I do and there are no words to express my thanks. You both are wonderful lawyers and will be a wonderful couple." His quiet words warmed me and I hugged him tightly. I was overcome with emotion and I knew that he was too.

"Come on, Edward is probably waiting for you." He tugged on my hand lightly and I followed him out of the bathroom. I began to laugh when I walked into the living room.

"Boys," Carlisle chuckled, going over to his wife. Edward and Emmett were curled up on the couch, looking very much like young adolescent versions of themselves.

"Oh geez, Em. Grow a pair, why don't you?" Rosalie groaned as she came into the room. Emmett flipped her off and Esme promptly smacked his upside the head.

"I did not raise you to treat women like that, Emmett McCarty Cullen." Her voice was stern and Emmett cringed.

"Sorry, Momma." Rosalie turned to me and gasped. I grabbed her arm, bringing her to the kitchen. I gave her a condensed version of what occurred at my father's house. She went from horrified to furious.

"That mother fuc-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"I know. But I can't do anything. He'll know. Don't tell anybody, okay? It's bad enough his family knows, I don't need anyone else peering into my secrets." I begged quietly.

"Okay, okay. You look like hell, Bells." She said with a grin, and ran a hand over my hair.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I shot back and smiled at her, knowing that it was cool between us.

Esme cooked a dinner that was out-of-this-world amazing. I couldn't stop praising her and helping myself to seconds and thirds of everything. Edward hooked his arm around my waist and would pull me close periodically, placing kisses in my hair and my face. Finally sated, I leaned back in my seat and patted my stomach.

"Esme, that was fantastic." I closed my eyes, rested my head on Edward's shoulder. Her quiet laughter filled the room.

"As you have said four or five times before, and thank you."

"You don't understand, Esme. I live on Chinese take-out, microwave TV dinners and maybe, just maybe, the pizza delivery boy will grace my doorstep with a deluxe pizza and breadsticks."

"I wish I had found you that night at the bar. Not that I don't regret finding you, Rosie. I absolutely adore you, sweetie." He said quickly as an afterthought. Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Whatever, Em. Sleeping on the couch tonight, bucko."

"Damnit," He grumbled under his breath and I felt Edward's low laughter rumble underneath me.

"You never learn, do you? I watch what I say around Bella." Edward stated and I turned my head to look at him.

"So you're keeping secrets from me now? What the hell, Edward?" I was kind of mad that he didn't say what he wanted to around me. His face paled and his eyes grew wide.

"Love, I didn't mean it. I don't keep anything from you, you know that. I love you." My stomach flipped and I felt my cheeks burn. I leaned in and spoke into his ear, my lips grazing his ear.

"Apology accepted. I love you, too." He shivered slightly and his breath hitched. Edward tucked me in closer to him and nuzzled the top of my head. Esme looked as if she was wiping her eyes and Carlisle had a small smile. Rosalie's mouth hung open and Emmett looked at us in complete awe.

"All you said was that you loved her and got off the hook? Shit, if I had known that…" He grabbed Rose's hands and she stiffened, her head shaking back and forth.

"Don't even think about it, Emmett. I want you to mean it, not say it because you want to show up your brother. Wait a minute or so, okay?"

The entire family, including Rosalie and I, headed downstairs after dinner for a movie marathon. Around two in the morning, Carlisle and Esme called it quits and went upstairs to go to bed. Edward was running his fingers through my hair as I laid on his lap. I felt his fingers trail over my face, gingerly touching each bruise. _We have matching split lips now_, I said tiredly in my mind. I yawned hugely and heard Edward's quiet chuckle. Rosalie was trying to move an unconscious Emmett off of her, but it was looking useless.

"Rose, I think I'm taking Bella up to bed. Want me to help you with Em?" Edward whispered, picking me up deftly in his arms. Rose shook her head.

"No. We're staying here. You mind bringing me a blanket, though?" Edward shifted me in his arms to bend over and grab the blanket on the floor that Esme and Carlisle had used earlier. I buried my face in his neck, yawning repeatedly.

"Hold on, Bells. We'll be upstairs in no time." He kissed my temple lovingly and tucked his brother and girlfriend in.

"G'night, Rosie." I mumbled against Edward's skin, then decided to start nibbling it. His arms tightened around me as a warning sign. I closed my eyes and nestled closer. I was asleep before he even got us upstairs.

I stretched, moaning. I didn't know how long I slept for and didn't really care. I smiled sleepily when Edward rolled on top of me, his warms lips pressed against mine. His hands snuck up under my sleep shirt, pressing me against him. I hooked my arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his bronze hair. His hands traveled down my body, my shorts coming off and hooking around my ankles. Seconds later, he was stripped of clothing as well and braced himself on either side of my head. My eyes shot open.

"Edward! We are _not_ having _sex_ in your _parents'_ house!" I hissed through clenched teeth. His deep laughter rumbled in my ear. He kissed my face, my neck, my chest.

"Yes, we are. What do you think everyone else is doing?"

"What?" My head spun. This family got even more interesting every second.

"It's Sunday. At the Cullen household, it's a crime to get up before noon and when you have the right company, make use of some early morning love. Bella, I haven't been this close to you in weeks," He groaned, kissing me fiercely. Once I could get my bearings straight and Edward's lips off of mine, I stared at him hard.

"I do believe I spent the night Wednesday and you were _close to me. _Nice try, bud." I laughed as he covered my neck and chest with nibbling kisses.

"You know you want to," He said huskily and rocked his hips. I bit my lip, hard. _This is so wrong…_He continued to rock and eventually I broke with another moan and met him halfway. We both gasped at the contact.

"Knew you couldn't resist me," He gripped my hips between his large hands and adjusted me under him. Our rhythm was slow, easy. I was still sleepy, my eyes drifting close periodically. Edward gathered me in his warm arms, knowing that both of us were close. We both stopped moving when someone pounded on the door.

"Edward! Get up! Pre-game coverage is starting!" Emmett yelled.

"I thought you said it was a crime to get up before noon," I ground out after I checked the time on the bedside clock. It was 10:30. His cheeks turned bright red, his head hung low.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong. That's at least what I thought everyone was going to do. Em was talking about it last night…" He whispered.

"Ed! Seriously! Pre-game shit is on now! Get your lazy effing ass out of bed before I yank you out of it!"

"Give me a minute, Em!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"No! Mom's making waffles! She just said breakfast was going to be ready in a minute!" He started to pound again. Fed up and frustrated that I wasn't spasming on the bed in pleasure, I reared up and glared at the door.

"A minute, Emmett! That's all your brother and I need! Get to it, Edward!" I raked my nails down his bare back. His hips bucked against mine and I nearly lost it.

"Jesus, you guys! Not with Mom and Dad around!" Emmett groaned and we heard his loud, thumping footsteps go down the hallway.

Breakfast was awkward. Emmett kept making inappropriate gestures to me and Edward when Esme's back was turned. Carlisle ignored him, pouring over the Sports page instead.

"Game's sound good today, boys. You staying for the afternoon, Edward? Bella?" I shrugged my shoulders, now unable to look Carlisle straight in eyes after what I had done in his son's bedroom minutes before.

"I planned on it." Edward said, reaching for another stack of waffles. Rose nudged me with her fork under the table. I peered at her through my lashes.

"Seriously? Upstairs?" She whispered. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and saw his crooked grin staring back at me. Emmett was doing something obscene to his waffle with a sausage link, winking and motioning towards me the entire time. I was never going to live this down.

**The scene with Emmett and his waffle is really funny in my mind...I laughed while writing it. Make me laugh and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been pretty busy with school and dealing with a recent death of a friend. I did have four days off of school this week, but I was busy catching up on things. I promise, _promise, to update sometime in the near future._

_Do not fret, lovies. I haven't given up on this story, but am dealing with some serious writers' block. Give me some time and I will give you the chapter you deserve._

_Love,_

_AFutureCullen_

_Aka_

_Meghan_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm baaacckkk! Hello all! Sorry about the long wait. I kind of explained what all went down in my last author's note. Anyhoo....**

**Who's excited for the movie?! ME! ME! I AM! Less than two weeks! *fangirl squeal***

**Has anyone watched the clip on YouTube, where Bella meets the Cullens? I did and I'm going crazy! I want to see this movie so badly!**

**Okay, I'm done. You may read the new chapter now.**

**EPOV**

Dropping Bella off at her house later Sunday night was the hardest part of my weekend, next to seeing her in the meadow. I was halfway home when my phone buzzed in my pocket. My heart jumped into my throat when I read the Caller I.D. screen: Bella.

"Hello, love." I purred as I flipped my phone open.

"Edward? I have a question,"

"Shoot." I tried to multitask, talk and drive at the same time, but it was proving to be difficult as images of Bella under me floated through my mind.

"Well, Rose is moving in with Emmett soon and Alice is going to eventually move in with Jasper, so I was wondering if you would help me find a new apartment for myself. I really hate real estate and would love your company."

"Ya, sure." I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't ask to live with me. Sure things were moving quickly, but I thought we were both pretty damn happy with our relationship.

"Are you sure you want to? If you have another idea, by all means, share it."

I wondered if this was her leaving it up to me. I really wanted to live with her, but wasn't sure how she was feeling. I'm not really sure what made me say it, but it was said.

"Live with me."

"Edward, are you serious?"

"Ya, why not? It would be really convenient and I want to spend more time with you, so move in with me, Bella. " As I waited for her response I could feel the burning emotions behind the words that sounded so nonchalant. If Bella chose to move in with me, I would be behind ecstatic.

"Wow, I would love to!"

"Really?" My voice cracked and jumped a few octaves in my excitement but I was too damn giddy to allow the squeak to humiliate me. Bella giggled on the other end.

"This is perfect, Edward. Thank you!" She sounded as pleased as I felt.

"So, when do you want to move in?" Say now, please say now.

"Rose and Alice are gone for the night…so…tonight?" I slammed on the brakes, my tires squealing. I cranked my car into reverse and sped back, doing something short of a movie stunt with my car as I pulled into her apartment parking lot.

We spent the latter part of the night packing up bags and other random necessities she thought she would need. She called her friends, told them where she was going. She followed behind me with her car and I couldn't explain what I was feeling when her car parked next to mine. I ran over to her door and crushed her to me when she stepped out. She hooked her legs around my waist as I pressed her against the cab of her truck. She let out a small moan as I began my assault on her neck. She pulled back and forced me to look at her. I let out a grunt of frustration but she just smiled.

"Edward, are you really okay with this?" I stared at her with shocked eyes.

"Bella, I love you. There is absolutely nothing I want more than to live with you. I have never been happier in my life." I was positively beaming. I don't think I had ever felt more emotions running through my veins than I did in that moment.

"I love you too, and I am just as happy. But you have to tell me if I become a burden." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her foolish statement. Instead of responding, I picked her up and attacked her once again. However, this time I somehow managed to lock the car doors and find my keys to get up inside my apartment.

"Edward, what about my bags?" Bella was gasping for air and laughing as I frantically tried to open that damn door.

"Later." The door was open now and I did not plan on wasting any more time. I slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it, never breaking contact with her mouth. She began tugging on my shirt and I quickly pulled it off and began to yank on hers as well when my phone began to ring.

"Ignore it, Edward."

"I plan on it." When the phone call went to voice mail, Alice's voice rang throughout the room.

"_Edward! I know you are home. I can see your car and Bella's car and the light is on in your living room so either answer the damn phone or let me in. I have huge news that you need to know."_ I groaned and released Bella. She began to readjust her clothes and I pulled my shirt back on and went to the door. There stood the most annoying little pixie I have ever met.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi. I lied, sorry Edward. Hey, Bella? Why is half your stuff gone?" I was practically growling while Alice and Bella began to talk. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I heard Alice scream, followed by me dropping the glass, it shattering all over the floor, and Bella laughing at both Alice and myself.

"Sorry, Edward. I just told her the news and she didn't take it very well. She got a little over-excited." I cleaned up the mess and somewhat rudely got Alice to leave. After Bella and I….celebrated, we settled everything with the move in and found a rhythm that was solely Edward and Bella. It fit. We fit. I couldn't have been happier.

**BPOV**

Moving in with Edward proved to be the greatest idea. Ever. He lived close to the office, so little morning rendezvous' weren't that big of a problem. It was also fantastic because I no longer had to deal with roommates or the fact that I had little to no privacy. Don't get me wrong; I loved having Alice and Rosalie around. But not 24/7, which is proved out to be. I quickly learned that Edward was an amazing cook, a wonderful conversationalist and oddly enough, an extremely talented piano player. I discovered the piano he kept hidden in a back room one afternoon as I snooped around the house, becoming bored with watching TV on my self-induced work hiatus.

"Edward?" I called from the room, running my finger across the dusty black surface. I heard his distant response and called for him again.

"What?" He asked, swinging in the doorway. I gestured to the instrument and he nodded.

"Oh. That. I always meant to bring that out of here," He rubbed his hand across his jaw and looked thoughtfully at me.

"You just can't hide a baby grand piano, Edward. Someone is bound to come across it."

"True. I can't believe it looks like this. I used to take such good care of it. I wouldn't let Emmett near it, let alone let anyone breath on it." A crooked grin flashed on his face as he pulled out the piano bench and straddled it. I swallowed audibly, realizing that this was the single most hottest thing I've ever seen. He just had returned home from work, his dress shirt was unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely around his neck. His hair looked as though he had continuously run his fingers through it, tugging on the front strands when he was truly ruffled, which seemed to happen a lot lately with me not working with him. He had pursed his lips as he began running his fingers delicately over the ivory keys, testing out random chords and bits and pieces of different melodies.

"Do you play?" I leaned against the side of it, jumping slightly when I felt the vibrations of the strings. Edward glanced at me, his eyes wide with incredulousness. He snorted quietly and laughed.

"Do I play? Bella, what a silly thing to say. Here, let me show you," He bent his head and began to play a song that I didn't recognize. Soon, I was so entranced I didn't even notice him staring at me. Or that the song had finished. I shook myself out of it when Edward's pale hand waved in front of me.

"Bella? Hey. Hi, there you are. Thought I lost you for a minute." Edward said, relief flooding his voice.

"That was beautiful," I whispered. I sounded like a complete dork, but there were no other words to describe what I had just heard.

"You inspired it," He mumbled, his face turning red. I felt my mouth drop open and all the breath get knocked out of me.

"I what-ed it?"

"Inspired it. You, Bella Swan, inspired it. Thought of it right off the top of my head. I did it because I love you." He rambled quickly and didn't make eye contact with me. I sat next to him on the piano bench and placed a finger under his chin. I tilted his head up until I saw his green eyes. I leaned in close, our noses touching and breath mingling.

"Edward," I breathed, waiting for him to respond. He did, by nudging his face closer to mine.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. It was spectacular and I'm honored that you did that for me. I love you too." I kissed him softly, not knowing how he'd react. He kissed me back, becoming gentle and tried to coax more from me. I didn't let him. This was about him, not me. I needed to show him how much he meant to me, how I would remember this day for the rest of my life. I cupped the side of his face and rubbed my thumb across his cheekbone. I broke the kiss slowly and buried myself into him, nuzzling his neck as he pulled me close.

"You are the most amazing person I've met."

"I could say the same about you, too."

"Now that I know I can get this kind of response from you when I play, I might have to do it more often." He whispered in my hair and I smiled against his neck.

"Play it again and I might do something else," I trailed my fingers across his chest, grinning widely when I felt him shiver.

"Really?" His voice was weak and cracked. I kissed up and down his neck, earning small little noises from deep in his chest.

"Really. And if you sing along," I nipped at his earlobe and his low groan made _me_ shiver this time.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and snuggled closer, inhaling his warm scent. I sighed when his alarm went off, because that meant I had to spend another day alone.

"Shoot," Edward grumbled and rolled out of bed. My hands shot out, grabbed his pajama pants, halting him.

"Do you have to go in today? Can't you stay?" He grinned down at me and knelt next to the bed, eye level with me.

"Why don't you come in with me? James has been asking about you and I miss staring at you." He shrugged his shoulders in a rueful manner, which made me smile back. It fell from my face when I realized the one reason I didn't want to go back.

"I look like a mess." I whispered, hiding my face in the pillow. The bruise on my face was fading away, but it still was a sickly yellow color. My split lip was healing but you still could see it. My arm still hurt when I picked heavy things up, although it was getting better.

"Bella, you look beautiful. As always. You don't have to talk to anyone, if you don't want to. I just want you to come back. You are my partner, after all." He stroked my hair and back. I lifted my head a little and saw that he was inches away from me. He kissed my forehead and tugged on my hand slightly. I desperately wanted to stay in bed, to wait until I was completely mark-free. But another part of me wanted to be with Edward, like it was before.

"Edward, I don't know." I lied and it hurt. I shook my head and sat up.

"You're right. If I have to sneak in the back door, I will." I squeaked as Edward tackled me back on the bed and covered my face with quick kisses.

"We better hurry up and get ready. That means a shower. I've always heard about how you can conserve water by showering together." His grin was quick and lethal as he yanked me from the bed and into the bathroom.

Edward pulled into his usual parking spot, right next to James. I was surprised that he was here this early in the morning. _But the whole shower incident and the breakfast mishap has taken a huge chunk out of out time_, I reflected, cheeks burning red.

"You ready?" Edward asked, unbuckling himself and sliding out of the Volvo. I froze, my hands still on my seatbelt. Edward opened my door and leaned in, moving my paralyzed hands out of the way. Every move he made was slow and deliberate and I stared at him.

"Bella. Remember what we talked about this morning. You'll be fine. I love you." His lips brushed against my cheek and he helped me out of the car. I clung to him, even though it degraded me inside. He continued to murmur words of encouragement and love as we walked up the stairs. He opened the door and I was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"Bella! You're back!" James yelled and spun me around. Edward was at my side in an instant, pulling me out of James' arms. I trembled slightly and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- what happened to your face?" James' voice raised an octave and Edward hushed him immediately.

"Meet us in our office in five minutes. Don't say anything, to anyone. Got it?" Edward hissed under his breath. James nodded and held the door open for us. Edward ushered me into our office and sat me down on the couches. There was a muffled knock and Edward got up to answer it. James sauntered in and plopped down next to me.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the _hell_ _is going on here?!_"

* * *

**Read and Review, please! Good news, everyone! Sarquan, who is possibly my favorite person in the world at the moment, decided to spread the good word about my stories and LemonySnickersBars has me on her profile! AHHHHHHH! And she sent word to jayeliwood. That's right...jayeliwood. Again, AHHHHHHHHH! So, if you want to be my favorite person and you know some pretty schweet authors or people, don't be afraid to drop my name in a PM or a review to them. And I'll love you forever. Yep, forever.**


	16. Sorry

Hey. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been pretty busy with school and yea. I'm hoping to get out a chapter or two (cross your fingers and stick a needle in your eye...) by Sunday or so. If there isn't one, please don't be disappointed.

_Do not fret, lovies. I haven't given up on this story, but am dealing with some serious writers' block. Give me some time and I will give you the chapter you deserve._

_Love,_

_AFutureCullen_

_Aka_

_Meghan_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: TA-DA! I'm BAACCKK! The long awaited chapter is here! I have my trusty inspiration, my bestest friend, sitting next to me so I'm pretty sure there will be another chapter up within the hour or so.**

**Enjoy.....**

**EPOV**

"Does anyone want to tell me what the _hell is going on here?!_" James growled, glaring at me and Bella.

"James, calm down. Please." I said, gesturing for him to sit back down as he began to pace in front of the couch. Bella shrunk back into the cushions, her eyes wide and extremely worried.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Cullen, when you two are keeping secrets from me! Where the hell was Bella the past week and why does she look like she got the shit knocked out of her? Did you do this to her? God damn it, if you did…" James whirled around and pinned me in my chair. My own anger started to rise and I tried to keep my cool for Bella.

"Because she did. James, if you just sit down, we'll fill you in." I watched as the color drain from his face as I began the story. At the end of it, his hands trembled violently.

"You didn't do anything!"

"We can't." Bella whispered, her face full of defeat and sadness.

"Why not?" James asked, being completely ignorant and stupid.

"Have you not been listening to the story? Charlie is a police officer. If someone gets wind of this…" Bella cringed and I went over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. James jumped up from his seat and began pacing the room like a caged animal. I kissed Bella's temple softly and she relaxed into me, but there was still a tension in her that seemed to never go away. James cursed under his breath, like a low growl.

"James, chill. There's nothing we can do at this point in time." I said calmly, gesturing for him to sit down.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." He vowed viciously and I suddenly appreciated him more. He was willing to protect Bella as much as I was. _He's going to get a huge raise for that…_

"Please sit down. I'm getting nervous watching you pace," Bella said, tucking her head in the crook of my shoulder. James stopped moving and looked down at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until James sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I can't believe that anyone would do that to their child, young or old. You're okay, right?" He knelt in front of her and took her small hand into his. She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. James brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, before he stood up again.

"I'm heading to the workout room. I need to beat the shit out of something. Excuse me," The room was silent for a moment before Bella turned to me.

"We have a workout room?"

We worked for a few hours, Bella catching up on emails and tying loose ends up on each of her cases, while I was constantly on the phone with judges, prosecutors, clients, setting up court dates and arguing over evidence with other lawyers. James had yet to reappear from his little jaunt in the workout room. I assumed he had taken the day off, something I would've done if I was in his situation. _Hell, I _am_ in his situation_. I had yet to work through that day in my head and release the emotions that built up inside of me. I hung up the phone, so lost in my thoughts I had no idea what transpired in the last conversation. I spun around in my chair and ran my fingers through my hair roughly.

"Edward?" I heard my name being called, but I ignored it. James was right; we should've done something about Charlie. But I didn't want to worry Bella or start something new.

"Edward?" My name was louder and closer to me. I stopped spinning and saw that Bella had perched herself on my desk, her legs curled underneath her and her arms wrapped around her middle.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice quiet and gentle.

"Yea, yea…" I responded absently, closing my eyes. I felt her foot nudge my chest and began a rhythmic tapping. I bit back a smile as she started to hum a little tune along with her tapping. I grabbed her foot and wiggled it, hearing her giggle made me relax more. Maybe I didn't have to worry about her after all. I mean, we had each other so what did it really matter?

"You want to go home? I'm fairly sure James headed home for the day. We could-" The door swung open and a sweaty, shirtless James stood in the doorway.

"The hell you aren't going home! Fuck this, we're going out tonight. Meet me at Volterra in twenty minutes."

Bella and I followed James in our car and parked next to his and trudged in behind him. The club was occupied by a few college kids and a group of loud friends in the corner. It was a completely different atmosphere than the night I met Bella. I felt her reach for my hand and give it a squeeze, obviously thinking along the same path as I was.

"Shots. Tequila. Three." James said the minute he slid onto a bar stool. Bella sat to his right and I slid in next to her.

"You guys want anything?" He asked when the drinks arrive. Bella shook her head and looked at me.

"Coke is fine with me." James shrugged and downed one shot, grimacing as it slid down his throat. We sat with him for awhile, talking about random things that came into our heads. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella stiffen and pale.

"Bells?" I asked quietly, resting my hand on her back. She shook it off and got off her stool.

"I have to go to the bathroom," She wheezed and ran to the back of the club.

**BPOV**

I was having a fun time with Edward and James, watching as James progressively got drunk. I scanned the room and my stomach sank as I recognized a familiar face. He turned around, probably sensing that someone was staring at them. He stood up and went towards the back of the club, gesturing to me to follow. I froze as he made another gesture and slipped into the darkness.

"Bells?" Edward asked, his warm hand on my back. I needed to figure out why he was here, and figure out how to get rid of him.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I wheezed out and headed to the darkest part of the club.

I finally made it and didn't notice him. I stood in the dim light and jumped when I felt hands tighten on my waist and a warm, moist breath near my ear.

"I knew you would follow me. I have news from your father," He breathed, the alcohol in his breath coming off in waves.

"My father? How did he…why?"

"It's not that hard. I work for him now. And if you don't do what I say, I will personally take out everything you love in your life. Starting off with that bastard sitting next to you. Who does he think he is? Placing his dirty hands over my woman," He jerked me back against him, his hands tightening on my hips.

"Jacob, let go of me."

"You're mine, damnit. You promised to never leave me. You love me." He whispered viciously and spun me around, his face inches from mine.

"You're hurting me, Jacob. Let go." I struggled against him and it seemed to have triggered something in him. His lips crashed against mine which I knew would bruise later. His kisses turned into bites and he began to bite my neck. I fought against him and finally pushed back with a loud cry. We were both panted, me from exertion and he from hunger.

"What do you want me to do?" His smile was predator-like as he came closer.

"Well then…"

**EPOV**

Bella seemed to be taking a long time in the bathroom, but I decided to wait a few more minutes before checking in on her. I breathed a sigh of relief when she finally emerged. She walked woodenly towards me, her eyes brimming with tears. I stood up and met her halfway.

"What's wrong? You okay? What happened?" I ran my hands over her arms and face and she brushed them away.

"Don't touch me." She said with clenched teeth.

"Bella, why don't we go-"

"It's over, Edward."

_What?_

* * *

**So....there it is. I really am loving James right now. He is probably my favorite character right now. Anyhoo. Review please. You know you want to yell at me for doing what I'm doing....but you still love me, right?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. School started up again and wow. I've been crazy busy. Hopefully this will sastisfy you until the next update.**

**BPOV**

I gritted my teeth as I made my way back to Edward. Jacob's threats and demands were fresh in my mind, as were the words I was going to use to severe myself completely from the man of my dreams. He came up to me, his hands running up and down my arms.

"What's wrong? You okay? What happened?" His fingers brushed against my cheek, my sore lips and I slapped them away.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, my throat tight with emotion.

"Bella, why don't we go-"

"It's over, Edward." I said simply and watched the shock come over his beautiful face.

"What?" It came out in a loud gush of air. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, using every once of willpower I had to keep from crying.

"It's done. I don't feel the same about you anymore. I'm.…I'm leaving."

"The hell you aren't! What in God's name has gotten into you?" His hands tightened around my upper arms and shook me.

"Get your hands off me," I growled, tears threatening to fall.

"Not until you tell me why, Bella." I decided to pull out the big guns and go straight to the heart of the matter.

"We both know you hired me for the sex. There was nothing between us. I was just a good fuck buddy to you and that's all. I'll be sending in my resignation in a few days." I peeled his limp fingers off my skin and opened my eyes for the first time since I came back from talking to Jacob. His mouth hung open and pure and undiluted pain swam in his eyes. I brushed past him quickly and hurried out of the bar.

* * *

Jacob drove me to the apartment and left, telling me when and where to meet him when I was done packing. I don't remember going into the apartment but I do remember hearing the front door opening. Heavy footsteps searched every room and finally entered the bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing? Put your shit back in the drawers!" Edward roared, grabbing my bag and tossed it across the room.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen!" I screeched and ran from the room. He followed me into the living room. I went over to the coffee table, where I had left some of the cases I was working on. In a blur, I was pinned down on the couch by Edward, who was breathing heavily.

"I love you, damnit! You love me! Why are you doing this to us?"

"Us? There is no 'us' anymore." I struggled underneath him, but it was no use. I couldn't look him in the eye, because I was fairly sure that if I did, I would break and put him in danger.

"So you think I only thought you were a fuck buddy? Well, screw that. I'll show you what I think of you," His lips crashed against mine and I squeaked in surprise. His fingers made quick work of my shirt, ripping it to shreds. I cried out when he began tugging on my pants. I rolled out from underneath him and ran towards my bedroom. He followed me quickly, his breath hot on my neck. He grabbed my arm and held me against the wall, his face inches from mine.

"Don't run away from me, ever." He growled, his eyes glowing in the dim light of the hallway.

"You don't control me," I ground out from behind clenched teeth. His laughter sent chills down my spine; it reminded me too much of Jacob, of when we were together.

"You don't know what I have over you, Bella." There was a simmering silence before Edward angrily began kissing me again. Tears pricked my eyes as Edward tugged my pants off and then his own. I knew that this moment would be ingrained in both of our memories for the years to come. I regretted bringing Edward into this situation, even bringing James into this twisted circle. Because of my actions, I had put both of them in danger. I turned my attention back to Edward and gasped loudly when he bucked hard against me. We were quiet, our breathing heavy. I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails deep into his skin. His hands went to my hips, tightening to a point where I knew that I was going to have bruises. He began moving roughly in me, causing me to cry out in pleasure. _Damn my traitor senses!_ He bit the length of my neck, then my jaw line. My lower lip was sucked into his mouth and nibbled on harshly. My breathing picked up and my body took over. I stiffened and my mouth opened in a silent scream, then sobbed quietly. Edward grunted and clung to me, shaking slightly. He pulled out and took a step back. His eyes narrowed as he put himself to rights. I was still gasping, using the wall as support. We watched each other for a moment and Edward turned away. He strode down the hallway, muttering something to himself. I didn't catch most of it, but to me it sounded like:

"But you don't know what you have over me."

* * *

I left the apartment as soon as I could, no longer wishing to stay there. The memories I cherished were now tarnished. I found the hotel room where Jacob was staying easily and carried my bags up to the room. He was waiting there for me, lounging on the bed.

"What the hell happened to you?" He eyed me appraisingly. I didn't change my clothes before leaving Edward's, I only grabbed a jacket and slipped it on. I looked down at myself, seeing my destroyed shirt. My hair was probably a mess.

"Nothing," I muttered and dropped my bag on the floor near the bed.

"Doesn't look like nothing," He said and got off the mattress and sauntered towards me. I bristled when he leaned down and sniffed my hair, then my neck.

"…the fuck? You had sex, didn't you? With that slimy bastard? I thought I told you to break it off with him!" He shouted, his face turning red.

"I did! He's gone and you can't do a thing about it. Don't lay a finger on him, Jacob."

"Don't tell me what to do, you cheating bitch. You have no control over me." An eerie echo of a familiar voice entered my head and I shook it out.

"I'm going to take a shower now, Jake." I said weakly, the events of the day finally started to catch up with me. He grunted and climbed back onto the bed, watching the latest sports reel. I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I made sure the water was scalding hot to wash away the remnants of Edward's touch.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept for, but I remember Jake waking me up, asking me if I was hungry. I ignored him and curled up in my covers, sleeping back into an unconscious state. Jake finally had enough with me, apparently, and woke me up.

"Enough is enough, Isabella. Get the hell up." He ripped the covers off of me and shook the mattress violently. I jerked up in shock, gasping loudly.

"Fuck you, Jacob." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"You've been sleeping for the past three days. I thought for a moment that you were dead." _I wish I was dead_, I thought morbidly. He brought over a tray with some food on it and set it down on the bed in front of me.

"Eat up. I remembered what you liked and ordered it." He watched me intently as I dove practically head first into the scrambled eggs and bacon. The coffee was lukewarm at best, but it hit the spot. After a while, I put down my fork and leaned back against the pillows. Deciding to put part of my plan in action that I had devised while "sleeping", I suddenly grabbed my stomach and leaned forward in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Cramps. Would you do me a favor? I didn't bring anything with me and I really can't go to the store in this condition…"

"Whatever. I don't want to be around a bitch on her period," He muttered and grabbed his wallet, leaving the hotel room. I lunged for my bag and searched through it hastily. I found what I was looking for: my cell phone. My fingers shook as I dialed and it rang once before the person answered on the other line.

"What?"

"James, it's Bella. I need you to listen and not interrupt. I'm in trouble."

"Where the fuck have you been? Edward is going crazy-"

"James! I don't know how long I have to talk. Listen, I'm at the hotel downtown, room 228. Please, please help me."

* * *

**BAM! Cliffhanger! Didn't expect that, did you? Well, the cliffhanger was a must, but the whole James thing? Please review and make me extremely happy. I haven't been getting a lot lately....*hands out tickets for the Pity Train***

Oh, and by the way, who else pre-ordered the Twilight Special Edition DVD on ? Thank you Seth on ! Without you, I wouldn't have the knowledge that I'm going to be receiving in the mail sometime in March 2 DVDs full of Spunk Ransom goodness. For that, I am eternally grateful.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, all! It's been awhile, and I apologize. My second semester in school started up and I have two AP classes and they are slowly taking over my life, inch by miniscule inch. I hope that this chapter will ease your worries or something like that.**

**BPOV**

James was in the middle of telling me what happened after I left and I hung up quickly when the hotel door opened. The bags came in first, then an angry and annoyed Jacob.

"What the hell, Jake? Did you get one of everything?" I peered into the numerous bags full of pads and tampons and gawked at what I saw.

"Adult diapers?" I asked, pulling out the package. Jacob looked furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"Didn't know what you used, decided to play it safe." He shrugged and flopped back on the bed. I grabbed a box of tampons and palmed my cell phone, heading into the bathroom. I put the lid down on the toilet and sat, opening the box up to keep up my charade. I checked my phone and noticed James had texted me several times after I had hung up on him.

_Hey. Why did you hang up on me?_

_Bells- call me._

_Are you okay? What's going on?_

_If you don't call or text me back in 10 mins., I'm coming to the hotel and getting you._

I glanced at the time on my cell and noticed that I only had two minutes before he was supposed to arrive at the hotel. To keep up with the charade, I unwrapped a tampon and threw it away. I flushed the toilet, washed my hands and came out of the bathroom. My phone buzzed in my hand and I jerked in surprise. I turned around to check my phone.

_I'm here. Meet me in lobby or I'm calling your room. 5 minutes._

"Uh, Jake?" I slipped the phone into my pants pocket and shuffled over to the bed.

"What now?" He grumbled, flipping through the channels.

"Is it all right if I take a walk around the hotel, see the pool?" I rocked back on my heels, hoping that my nerves didn't show.

"Whatever. Just be back before six." I slid out of the room and shut the door quietly behind me. I all but ran down the hallway and skipped taking the elevator, not knowing how long it would take me to get to the lobby. I flew down the stairs, using the handrails as slides and skipping several steps at a time. I kicked the door open on the lobby floor and skidded out. People eyed me strangely as I sprinted towards the main lobby. It was enormous and I stood on my tiptoes and craned my neck over the crowds of people to find James. I spotted him on the opposite side of the room, picking up a phone.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly and took off in a dead run, knocking people aside. I launched myself at him and he turned around just in time to drop the phone and catch me in his arms. I burst into tears and buried my face in his neck.

"Jesus, Bella! Give a guy a warning or something! Where the hell have you been?" He pulled back, one hand on my cheek. I sniffled un-ladylike and cried even harder when I saw the love and concern in his eyes.

"You were the only person I could call, and I didn't know if Jacob would let me out of the room or not and I-" James silenced me by pressing a kiss against my lips.

"I don't give a flying fucking shit about anything except that you're safe and I'm going to get you out of here." I panicked then, remembering the not-so idle threat Jacob had told me days earlier at the bar. I struggled against him, but he continued to brush comforting kisses across my cheeks and forehead.

"No! You can't! James, they'll kill you." I pleaded, my voice raising. A few of the hotel employees surrounded us and a manager asked us to kindly take this outside. James' response wasn't at all polite, in fact, it was downright vulgar and rude, but I didn't care. This was the safest I felt all week and I wasn't going to do a thing to get James to loosen his grip on me. _The next best thing would be Edward_.

"Do I look like I care? Fuck that, Bella. Fuck. That." He growled, and shifted my weight in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. I felt him begin to walk and soon I was cradled on his lap. He rested his chin on my head and hummed a song that he would sing to himself as he worked at his desk softly to me. I had no idea how long we were there, but the lobby began to darken and I glanced at the time. It was six-thirty. I shot up and swayed momentarily, the grogginess and the head rush unbalanced me. James gripped my waist and stood up next to me.

"I have to go. Damn it, damn it!" I pulled out my phone and quickly checked to see if he had called. He did, twice. He also texted. Twice.

"Bella?" His loud voice echoed in the quiet lobby. I froze in fear, and felt James grasp my hand.

"When I say go, run towards the front door." He whispered and moved so he was partially blocking me from view. My mind screamed at me, but my jaw was clenched tightly.

"I'm parked next to you. The doors are unlocked, the keys are in the cup holder. Get in and lock the doors. Start the car up and if I'm not out in five minutes, leave. I have an extra set of your car keys with me."

"James," I wheezed, unable to say anything else.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice asked again and I saw him notice me. His face turned to stone and he walked briskly over to James and I.

"Go." James said and pushed me towards the door. I stumbled for a few feet and staggered out the front door of the hotel.

* * *

Five minutes never seemed so long to me in my entire life. My leg jittered nervously against the floorboards and I had scanned through every radio station available. I jerked up when there was a loud knock on the window. It was James, who was a little sweaty but nothing seemed out of place on him.

"We're leaving. I'm taking you back to my place and we'll figure out what to do there. The police are on their way, to get Jacob."

"The police? James, are you crazy?!" I screeched, panic flowing through me in undiluted waves.

"He was threatening me and you and the management called for back up. We'll be long gone by the time they arrive. You won't get into any trouble, Bells, I promise."

"But my father is on the police! Jacob will tell him it was you! Jesus, James! Do you not listen to me when I tell you things?! You've just put yourself in danger's way and now I have no way of protecting you!" His jaw clenched tightly and his eyes slid over to glare at me.

"You know, I'm not an idiot. I made sure that a different county came and that they didn't tell this county anything that happened."

"But didn't you have to give your name?" He sighed and continued driving, turning the radio off.

"I did. Mike Newton at your service."

"Who's Mike Newton?" I asked, confused at the strange alias.

"I went to school with him and I hated his guts. He's going to be getting an odd call later tonight," James chuckled, but it was strained. I relaxed slightly, but kept nervously glancing out the window at the passing cars and houses. I must've zoned out because the next thing I knew, James was pulling me out of my seat and carrying me up a flight of stairs.

"I can walk," I slurred, struggling to get down. His arms tightened and his eyes stared forward.

"Give me this, will you Bella? I like playing the hero now and again." I felt him dig around in his pocket for his keys and a door swung open. I had never been inside James' apartment, let alone even seen where he lived. It was remarkably clean, which was a complete shock to me because his desk at work was a complete mess. We went through the living room, past the kitchen and straight into the bedroom. He set me down gently on the bed, slipped my shoes off and unzipped my jacket. A blanket was pulled over me and James started to leave.

"James?" I whispered, watching as he stopped mid-step.

"Hmm?"

"Stay? Please? I don't want to be alone right now," I pressed my face into the pillow, almost ashamed at my vulnerability. He startled me when the bed shifted and a warm arm was slung over my waist.

"You're safe now, Bella." He murmured into my hair and I drifted off.

* * *

I woke, disorientated, in a dark room. I pushed the blanket off of me, but it was tangled around me. _Someone is holding me down…_ I panicked, a flashback from years ago filled my head. Jake tricked me into his bed and tied me down. There wasn't only Jake in the room-

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, his name the only thing I could think of. A light flicked on and I was gathered up in a pair of warm arms. I was reduced to tearful whimpers as I was rocked slowly.

"Bella…shh….Jesus, what happened to you?" James whispered, comforting me.

* * *

**So? How was it? What you expected or not? Drop me a line by clicking the review button. And not to be picky or crabby about anything, but can you all do me a HUGE favor? I've been really thinking about what a review should be, and personally, I never just leave a review that says "plz update soon!!!!!" Not that I don't enjoy your reviews, they give me warm fuzzies on the inside but really. Reviews are supposed to be helpful to the author. So....with that said, a nice review saying what you liked about the chapter or the entire story is welcomed. And if you want, you can put "plz update soon!!!" at the end. I'd smile anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh! I forgot to say this. I'm whipping up a new story right now, but I've decided to hand write it until I finish it, so don't expect it up here anytime soon. But it will be up here and I've already got the first chapter down and working on the second one. It's all in Edward's perspective, which is different for me, but I know that you all will love it. And I'm going to re-write Cullen Carnival sometime soon because it's not exactly what I wanted. And I'm trying to get back on track with Framed and Haunted's sequel is in the works as well, keep your eyes peeled.**

**Thanks for reading my rants,**

**AFutureCullen**

**aka**

**Meghan**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I feel like I'm abusing you all. It's been way too long since the last time I updated. This one is a doozy, so enjoy yourself. Now, I know that you don't really care about what I'm saying right now, so I'll stop you can read...**

**EPOV**

Snow was nice. It was a beautiful sight to see as it fell from the sky and dusted the front yard. Yes, snow was nice. But not for five days straight. I trudged up my driveway in waist-deep snow drifts, holding my mail and newspaper above my head. _Alaska. Why the hell did I buy a place in Alaska? Next time, it's somewhere tropical. Fuck it, I'm buying an island._ I had been up here for nearly two weeks and it was wearing me down. I used to enjoy being outdoors, but not anymore. I just wanted to go back to Seattle and resume my normal routine. James was sending me some paperwork to do, per my request, and it still was stacked on my desk upstairs, all unopened. For the first few days I was here, I went through my liquor storage in record time, downing priceless bottles and decanters of brandy and whiskey, then hitting the fridge for some good ol' American brews. I relished in the numbness, because it reflected what I felt on the inside. When I left the apartment on that day, it was as though part of me curled up in the corner and slowly, painfully died. I finally made it inside the warm foyer, shaking off the clumps of snow that had accumulated on my head and shoulders. I watched it turn into puddles as it landed on the heated tiles, and cringed as my socks were soaked when I walked through them. I ran my hands through my hair as I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. As I did, I had an eerie feeling that I wasn't alone. I opened the knife drawer and palmed the butcher knife. A scene from a classic horror movie flashed in my mind and if I wasn't prepared to hack an intruder to pieces, I might've smiled. I heard rustling upstairs and I quickly loped up the steps, taking three at a time. Breathing heavily, I slid against the wall and paused at the first door I came to. It was a spare bedroom. Bracing myself, I took a deep breath, sent up quick prayer and kicked open the door.

"Holy shit!" A woman screeched as I lunged in, knife slicing the air wildly. My hands shook as the knife dropped to the carpet with a soft thud. The panic and adrenaline that coursed in my blood caused me to be partially blind for a moment and as my vision returned, I finally saw who my intruder was.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck got into you?! You could've killed me! Knock the next time, Edward!" I recognized the voice and it wasn't the one I longed for. A shock of bleach blonde hair and bloody red lips caused my heart to skip and then stutter to a complete stop.

"Tanya?"

**BPOV**

After my nightmare, James carried me into the bathroom and cleaned me up. He was quiet and for that, I was thankful. I don't think I was quite ready to…divulge my secrets to him just yet.

"Hey Bella, I made you some tea. I don't know how you like it, so I left it out on the counter for you." James poked his head into his bedroom, where I sat in the middle of the bed.

"Thanks." I mumbled and slid off the bed. I shuffled into his living room and saw that he was nursing a beer on the sofa.

"It's been an odd night," He said, taking a swig. I nodded and headed into the kitchen to fix up my tea. I sniffed it and almost cried. It was chamomile, my absolute favorite and it surprised me that James would know the exact brand I liked, as well. Using my cup to warm my hands, I plopped down on the large armchair next to James. We sat in silence, drinking slowly. I finished my tea and set it down on the coffee table with a tiny click. James glanced at me and put down his empty bottle as well.

"I hate to ask, but I need to know, Bella. You don't have to, but I want you to be able to feel comfortable with me. If I could bring him back, I would. I-" I held up a hand to quiet his ranting.

"All I ask is that you don't interrupt me. Just promise me that, alright?" He nodded and I curled my feet up underneath me.

"I grew up with Jacob. My dad, Charlie and his dad, Billy, were drinking and fishing buddies. Every weekend, Charlie would pack up his tackle box, a cooler and me and drive down to La Push, the Indian reservation where Billy and Jake lived. It was my only reprieve from the frequent beatings at home and I couldn't wait until I was in Jake's house. It was my safe place, in a way. I hated fishing and apparently Jake as well and we stayed home alone. Jake has two older sisters, but they were out of the house when we were younger. That's where I learned to cook and Jake was my guinea pig." I remembered a funny memory of feeding Jake a concoction I had whipped up made me smile, but it was painful and fleeting.

"Jake was also my first kiss. It was awkward and sweet, like all first kisses are. A few weeks after that, we went out on our first date. It was a dinner and a movie date and Jake paid for everything. I never felt so…content and perfect in my life before. Charlie wasn't the doting father type and I had to strive to get his attention. It didn't help that when he drank, he vented his frustrations and anger out on me.

I was so sure Jacob was going to be the only man in my life, my safety zone, a pillar of constant strength and reassurance. I was head over heals for him and I wanted to his forever. I gathered up all my courage one night after a date and told him I wanted to have sex, because it felt right. Of course, being a hormonal teenage boy, he jumped at the chance. It was in the backseat of his VW Rabbit and it was the single-most degrading moment of my life." I paused to collect my thoughts and catch my breath. James had his eyes closed and for a moment I thought he was asleep.

"Keep going." He whispered.

"Uh, okay. After that night, Jake thought I was always available to him, day or night. Soon, that's all we did. We didn't go out on dates, we didn't hang out. He made me stop seeing or talking to my friends, threatening me if I dared to set one eye on another guy. I became a total recluse and lost many friendships because of that…of him.

The climax of our so-called relationship came on the night of my eighteenth birthday. I wore a blue dress that he picked out for me and spent hours making myself acceptable. I came downstairs and found Charlie and Billy in the living room, steadily making their way through their cooler of beer. Jake was sitting on the sofa, glaring at me.

"Were you talking to Tyler today at school?" He asked. His question threw me for a loop. I racked my brain, going through my entire day.

"He asked you a question, Bella. Were you talking to Tyler today at school?" Charlie repeated, his words slurring. I knew I was in trouble when he was like that.

"Yes, but it was about an assignment for a class I'm in with him. It was nothing, I swear." Apparently that wasn't good enough for him. He backhanded me, sending me into the wall. I was shocked, because he never laid a hand on me like that before.

"You are mine! Mine, do you hear me?" He roared as his hands and feet smacked and kicked at me. I tried crying out to Charlie, but he just sat there with Billy, drinking beers and shaking his head." My hands shook and I covered my face with them. James was perfectly still on the sofa, the only noise coming from him was heavy breathing.

"He tore at my dress, ripping it right down the middle. His hands grabbed at my body and I tried desperately for him to stop. That's when I stop remembering. I think I came to the conclusion years ago that he smashed my head into the floor. I woke up in the middle of the living room, wearing only my bra and my underwear was down around my ankles." I stopped, my voice cracking and the panic of that night filled my entire body.

"Jake was sticking his shirt back into his pants and I noticed that Charlie had left the room, but Billy was still there, with a satisfied look on his face. I instantly knew what had happened and I rolled over onto my side and vomited. Jacob curled his lip at me and kicked me in the back.

"Clean up yourself up and that goddamn mess, you fucking bitch." Billy left the room as well, following his son into the kitchen. I laid on the floor for what felt like hours. I crawled up the stairs and into my bathroom. I locked the door, but the flimsy lock wasn't going to stop anyone. I collapsed in the tub and stayed in there for hours. No one bothered me and I formed a plan in my mind. I showered and packed a small duffel bag. I waited until the early morning, when I knew Jacob and Billy were gone and Charlie was unconscious. I climbed out of my bedroom window and drove away. I spent the next few days floating around Port Angeles and finally Seattle. I bought my apartment with the tiny amount I had left in my banking account.

Rosalie found me here, after a few years of searching. She and I were close friends in school and she had worried about me when I left abruptly. I was living with Alice, my new roommate and soon enough, Rose was staying in the empty bedroom. I started college early and quickly began my law degree. A year after graduating, I was in a tiny law firm. A year and half after that, I was applying for a job with Masen Cullen law firm. So, that's about it, I guess." James didn't say anything for a moment, absorbing everything I said.

"I should've fucking killed him when I had a chance," He growled, hands fisted tight in his lap. I reached over to loosen them up and squeezed them.

"Just knowing he's in jail right now is good enough for me." I tried reassuring him with that fact, but it just added fuel to the fire.

"No! That shouldn't be good enough for you! He raped you, Bella! After he beat the shit out of you! And all you can say is that you're happy he's in jail because he hit me a few times! You must be fucking crazy," He shot up from the couch and furiously paced the length of his living room.

"Let me tell you something, James. I got my law degree so I could put those guys like him behind bars for good. Having that kind of power made me feel like I had made a difference. I only told Rose and Alice, now you, and I tried my damnedest to forget about it. My very own Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy. Do me a favor, James, and be my friend right now. Please." I begged him quietly. He stopped in his tracks, a defeated look on his face.

"Fine. But you didn't explain why Jake made you leave Edward, that day at the bar." I swallowed loudly and ran my fingers through my hair, snagging on some nasty snarls.

"He, uh, told me that if I didn't do what I was told, he would tell Edward that I was having an affair with him and that he was going to 'fuck me back to my senses.'" I shivered in disgust, wondering if he had done anything back in the hotel while I was sleeping. The thought made me gag and I hurried to the kitchen sink and dry heaved. James followed me nervously and held back my hair as I gripped the counter with white knuckles. I slumped against the cabinets and slid down to the floor. James did the same, across from me and our feet touched.

"This isn't going to just disappear, you know this, right? I'm going to help you when you're ready to bring Jacob and your father to justice. Give me the signal and I'm right beside you the entire way."

"Now that we have that out of the way, what are we going to do about Edward? I need to talk to him, explain myself." James reached up behind him and pulled down a leather journal and flipped it open.

"Your best guess is to call his parents. But if you don't want to do that, next guess is that he's in Alaska."

"Alaska? What's up in Alaska?" Bewildered that he never mentioned that before, I got up from the floor and reached for the phone.

"He bought a cottage up there a few years ago. I have to pay extra for long distance, just so you know." I was dialing and waiting for someone to pick up, ignoring his comment.

"Cullens residence, Carlisle speaking."

"Carlisle, it's Bella. Do you know where Edward is? I need to talk to him."

"Bella! How are you? Edward? Last I heard, he was packing to go to Alaska. Aren't you with him?"

"It's a long story, but thanks a lot, Carlisle. I'll have Edward call you when I see him." I hung up and spun around to face James.

"James, I need a ticket to Alaska. Now."

**EPOV**

"Tanya? What the hell are you doing here? First of all, why are you here?" I picked the knife and put it on the dresser next to the door.

"Your personal assistant made me a key a few years ago and I thought I would come up here for a couple of days, to relax and recoup." _Whatever, if that isn't the biggest pile of BS I've ever heard. _James was under strict order never to give or receive anything from Tanya.

"Didn't you notice that maybe someone was here already? You know, like me?"

"I came in the back door. So I heard about you and your new partner, what's her name? Ella?" Tanya began unpacking, placing underwear and bras in the dresser, making sure she showed me every lacy set she brought with her. I rolled my eyes and reached for my cell phone.

"It's Bella. And I'm pretty sure that restraining order didn't have an expiration date on it either, Tanya. You have five minutes to get out of my house before I call the cops. Believe me, they treat me with the utmost respect." I started punching in the number for the local police when Tanya let out a snarl that instantly reminded me of a jungle cat.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Try me." I pressed the green button and put the phone up to my ear. She snarled louder and jumped on me, tearing at me with her fingernails. I dropped the phone to defend myself. I tried pulling her off of me but tripped on her numerous suitcases on the floor and fell onto the bed. We grappled for a moment before I pinned her beneath me. I panted heavily and tasted blood on my lips. A quiet gasp made me glance at the door. A disheveled and jetlagged Bella stood in the doorway, eyes wide and quickly filling with tears.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" My voice came out too breathy and Tanya bucked up, throwing her head back in apparent pleasure.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**The return of the cliffy! Review, please!**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know this is short, but you've all waited so patiently and left many reviews, so I thought I quick whip this up and post it. I hope you enjoy the tiny sip of lemonade I've placed in here, just for you all...**

**EPOV**

She spun on her heel and ran down the hall. I got off of Tanya and chased after her. I slid down the banister and lunged at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to me.

"Get your hands off me, you asshole." She tried to shake me off but I tightened my grip.

"You have a lot to explain to me and you have no right to tell me what to do."

"I'm leaving because apparently you no longer need me. Have fun with the blonde bimbo in your bed."

"Excuse me?" Tanya asked, sliding up behind me. Bella's eyes narrowed at me, then her.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Bella, Edward's ex-partner of Masen-Cullen law firm. You are…?"

"Tanya. I've heard so much about you, from Edward." Tanya wrapped herself around me like a disturbing human vine. A flash of recognition came over Bella's face, then a mask of indifference.

"Well I'm glad you found each other again. If you excuse me, I'm going to go back to the hotel and try to catch the early morning flight out of this hellhole." Bella growled and stormed to the front door. A loud banging noise and a shriek made me run to the door, where I watched as two armed police officers broke in through my front door and were followed by James. He went over to her and hugged her. He stared at me from over her head and his eyebrows arched when he noticed Tanya behind me.

"What are you doing here?" The pain of realization hit me square in the chest: _She's with him now._ The officers stood in the doorway and one cleared their throat.

"Someone call nine-one-one?" I shook my head and stepped towards them.

"I did. This woman is violating a restraining order." I gestured over towards Tanya, who was hissing quietly.

"Ma'am, if you'll come with us." One of the officers pulled out their handcuffs and latched them around Tanya's wrists.

"This won't be the last time you'll see me again, Cullen!" I rolled my eyes at her dramatics and watched with amusement as she resisted the officers as they tried to put her in the backseat of the patrol car. Shutting the front door, I turned to the remaining people in my foyer. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger and let out a long breath.

"I need a drink,"

**BPOV**

James released me, but still followed me into the kitchen like a lost puppy. Edward stood in front of an open refrigerator, staring blankly at its contents.

"I don't know what I should have, a beer or a glass of wine. It's so difficult to choose between each. It's almost like I want both, but in reality, only one will truly satisfy my craving." His analogy hurt me deeply, because his thinking was all off. He thought James and I were together and just knowing that he would even have the audacity to believe that cut my insides to shreds.

"I'll have a glass of wine, if you don't mind." I knew the difference between "The Beer" and "The Wine" and it was an apt description of both men in the room. He pulled out the bottle and opened it so it could breathe before he poured a glass.

"Water will be fine for me. Don't bother, I'll get it myself." James mumbled and headed to the sink. Edward grabbed a beer and popped the top, but didn't drink it. He ran his finger around the rim for a moment and glanced up at me.

"Bella-"

"Edward-" We both spoke at the same time. I gestured for him to continue, but he did the same for me.

"No, you go. I have a bit more to say," I murmured and I ignored the feeling of James's eyes boring into me. He quickly gulped his water and touched my arm.

"I think I'm going to go. Give me a call and I'll come get you, okay?" He didn't say anything to Edward as he left and it seemed like Edward waited for the front door to shut before speaking.

"It's perfectly alright if you want to go with him. I understand completely."

"I don't think you do." I said, growing angry at the direction of this conversation.

"The past few weeks have been trying for the both of us. First you end it with me for another man and now I find out you're with James. How is the other man handling it?" I slammed my glass down on the granite counter and didn't care that I cracked the base of it. I hated the tone he used with me, so condescending.

"Hopefully in jail. James beat the shit out of him a few days ago."

"Well, he is a jealous man." He said before taking a drink. Furious, I smacked the bottle out of his hand and was pleased to see his eyes turn fiery.

"He was not jealous, you ass! He was protecting me! That night at the bar, I didn't leave by my own will."

"You sure about that? It seemed an awful lot like it," I let out a frustrated scream and shoved him with all my might. He stumbled back against the fridge and glared at me.

"Go ahead, hit me. At this exact moment in time, I don't give a flying fuck what happens now." I screamed at him and kicked at the bar stool that was next to me.

"Join the goddamn club." We glowered at each other for what seemed like hours. I blew out a long breath and sat down on the barstool, hanging my head.

"James is probably waiting for you at the hotel," He said quietly and it was the final straw for me. I shoved the stool out from underneath me, grabbed my purse and began to leave the room. Right as I started to turn the corner, I had the feeling that I needed to have the last word.

"Think about this. Jacob raped me, James and I slept together once, but we didn't have sex. He held me while I cried myself to sleep over you. I never stopped loving you, Edward." I was mad at myself for not being able to get through that without my voice cracking, but it did. I stormed out the front door and slammed it shut behind me. Letting out an anguished cry, I slid down the door and wept.

**EPOV**

I stared at the cabinets that were dripping with beer. My knees gave out from under me and I fell back against the counter. Her words looped in my mind and I was helpless to stop it. A part of me was elated that she and James weren't together. But another part wanted to finish where James left off and kill that sick bastard. I wanted to know. No, I _needed_ to know. I prayed as I pulled myself off the floor that she hadn't called James and left. I stumbled out of the kitchen and towards the front door. I wrenched in open and in a desperate attempt to find her, I bellowed out her name.

"Bella! Where are you?!" My voice echoed in the darkness and I waited anxiously for a response. It was quiet for what felt like an eternity, until I heard a noise that forever changed my life.

"Right here." She cried, looking up at me from my porch step with her big, brown eyes. I let out a tortured groan as I bent down to pick her up, and another when I pressed my mouth to hers. My fingers wound themselves in her hair, anchoring her to me. Her arms hooked around my neck, her legs around my waist. I pulled away for a breath and buried my face in her neck, eagerly inhaling her familiar and comforting scent.

"I thought you left, like you did before. I thought you were never coming back," I raggedly whispered against her skin, dragging long open-mouthed across her neck and collarbone. My hands left her hair and traveled up and down her back. She moaned and kissed my hair.

"I was always with you. I wanted to come back so badly, but I didn't think you'd want me." The sadness in her voice broke my heart. I tugged at her slightly, so she was looking at me.

"I will always want you, Bella. I love you so much. It nearly killed me not having you in my arms." She smiled hugely and brought her mouth back to mine. I carried her upstairs, past the room where Tanya had unpacked, to my bedroom. I laid her down and stared at her, almost in disbelief that she was here with me. As if she had read my thoughts, she raised a hand to stroke my face.

"I keep telling myself that this isn't a dream. You're actually here." I kissed her beautiful mouth again and poured into her all of the love I could muster, along with my fear and doubts. Her small hands ran up and down my back and chest, tugging at my shirt. I quickly removed it, along with my boxers and pants. I took my time undressing Bella, worshipping each new patch of skin that was exposed. Soon enough, Bella was naked and watching me with love-filled eyes. I reached for her hands, intertwining our fingers. I showered her face with light kisses, murmuring sweet nothings, words of love and adoration. We both gasped aloud when we joined. It felt like going home. _Bella was my home._ I couldn't tear myself away from Bella's face, I watched every single emotion and expression passed over her. She bit her lip and threw her head back when I quickened my pace, but our eyes were still connected. I felt her grip tighten on my hands and I knew she was close, as was I. I watched as her eyes glassed over as she hit her peak. Her breathless moan broke me and I pressed my forehead against hers as I went over the edge with her. I rolled over onto my side, still inside and stroked her stomach. We laid in silence, soaking in the moment. And for the first night in weeks, I slept soundly, with Bella in my arms.

* * *

**Okay, I know it seems like everything is hunky-dory with E and B, but I thought the story needed a bit o'fluff to liven the mood. And the lemon really didn't hurt, either. Please leave a review. I'll love you forever.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I feel like I should be grovelling at your feet, begging for your forgiveness. I apologize for the SUPER long wait! I had writer's block and then I was on Spring Break. And during Spring Break, my computer committed suicide and I needed a new hard drive, which took 5 days to fix and I was getting ready for an event that happened last night and I'm studying for 2 (count 'em, 2) national AP exams and that's taking over my life right now. I feel like such a bad person! I've been working on this chapter whenever I had the chance, and by it's relatively small size, I guess you can assume that I had very few chances to work on it. **

***hangs head, holds out clasped hands in forgiveness* **

**I am, though, relatively surprised I didn't get that many reviews or PMs berating me for not updating any of my stories for like, a month. I think I may have had one or two and I'm impressed with you guys. Either you completely forgot about me or knew something was up. For those who are keeping with me, through the thick and thin, I greatly appreciate you all and love you. You are the ones who inspire me not to stop writing these stories, even during the times where they're driving me absolutely bonkers with their plots.**

**Enough of the Author's Note. I'll let you read this chapter, I guess.**

**EPOV**

A beam of light snuck through my blinds and hit me square in the face. I groaned, not quite ready to wake up. I stretched my arms above my head and rolled over in bed, landing on something extremely soft and warm.

"God damn, you're heavy," A quiet voice wheezed out from underneath me. I braced myself above the object in bed, blinking the sleep out of my eyes to focus on it.

"Hmm…you know you like it, Bella." I nuzzled her warm cheek and slipped inside of her in one swift motion. Her drowsy moan made my heart melt.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning," Her fingers ran through my hair lovingly and I kissed her nose.

"Get used to it because we've got some lost time to make up."

"I've got nothing better to do."

"This is going to be more than 'better'," I changed our positions and heard her sleepy giggle.

I lounged around, listening to the noise of Bella taking a shower. I had missed this a lot, especially her off-key singing and humming. I rolled out of bed, pulled on jeans and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. As I was scrambling the eggs and waiting for the toast to pop in the toaster, I thought about how I was going to go about figuring out Bella's story. I was positive it wasn't going to turn out well if I just bluntly asked what happened, but I couldn't stand waiting for her to initiate the conversation. I glanced over at my shoulder when I heard her quiet footsteps on the hardwood. I grinned, taking in her appearance. She was wearing my bright blue gym shorts and a gray hoodie she must've found in my dresser, along with a pair of tube socks. She had the hood up around her face, her hair still wet from the shower. Bella hopped up onto the counter across from me and swung her legs, watching them intently. I went over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hope you're hungry. I've made enough for a small army." She nodded stiffly and I sensed something was wrong. I grabbed two plates from the cupboard behind her and began dishing up the eggs. When I fixed her plate exactly how I remembered she liked it, I handed it to her. She took it from me, but poked at the food with her fork. _God, she's regretting what we did last night. Maybe I should let her go. I did it once, I'm pretty sure I can do it again…wait, what am I talking about? _I shook my head roughly and forked up some eggs, chewing mechanically without really tasting anything. She cleared her throat and put the plate down next to her.

"We need to talk." I stopped eating, my fork clinking on the plate, echoing loudly in the silent room.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I sighed, sitting down on the barstool heavily. She lifted her head, eyes brimming with tears. She played with her fingers and started to talk.

"First and foremost, I am never leaving you again. Let that bit be crystal clear. No matter what happens, I'm going to be right beside you." She ran her shaky hands through her hair. Her big brown eyes which had been full of love and laughter earlier, were now blank and unfocused.

"All I ask of you is that you don't interrupt me. That's my only request."

"I promise." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her voice was flat and monotone as she began to speak.

* * *

I did everything she asked. Although it took every inch of my willpower, I stayed quiet. I did, however, vent my anger and frustration in different ways. I scraped the cold eggs into the sink and turned on the garbage disposal, imagining that it was Jacob and her cold bastard father. I paced the kitchen like a caged animal, biting my lip to keep from exploding.

"…then he brought me to the hotel, where I stayed for a couple of days. I really don't know how long I was there, I pretended to sleep to make sure he'd leave me alone. I called James, he saved me, and now I'm here." Bella sighed quietly and wiped away the tear that had slipped down her cheek as she told her story. I went back to the sink and turned the water on, beginning to fill the sink to wash dishes.

"Are you going to say anything?" Bella asked as I scrubbed the frying pan. It slipped from my soapy hands and landed in the water with a splash, water splattering up against my stomach.

"Are you done talking?" It came out harsher than I had wanted, but I seemed to get my point across.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? We could've skipped all of this!" I waved my hands in front of me wildly.

"Would you still have wanted me?" Her small voice broke my heart and I strode over to her, cupping her beautiful face between my hands. I urged her head up and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Bella. No matter what. I will always want you. You are my _life._" I squeezed her for emphasis and kissed the tip of her nose, then her cheeks. Her arms came around me and she held on for all her might. Her body shook with the force of her crying and I carried her from the kitchen to the living room, settling her in my lap comfortably. I brushed her hair away from her face and stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

"I didn't want to go, Edward. I didn't. I was doing it to protect you and only you. I still hate myself for leaving with him and telling you that I didn't love you." She lifted her head up off my chest and stared at me. I kissed her lightly and sighed.

"I wish we could go back and never have this happen, but at the moment, I truly don't care. You're here with me and that's all I care about."

We held each other for the majority of the morning, lazily kissing or talking about work. We both decided that she wasn't going to resign and that it was time for another change at Masen, Cullen and Swan. The sound of a phone ringing brought us back to the real world.

"That's my cell," Bella said as she unfolded herself from me. I followed her to the foyer where her purse was, tossed haphazardly on the floor. She searched and finally found her phone. Flipping it open, she held it to her ear.

"Morning, James. He's right here. Oh. No, that's fine. We'll come over and get it, don't worry. Yes, I know. Please call me when you get there. Be safe." She hung up and slid the phone into the pouch of my sweater.

"James is flying back to Washington today and he wants to know when we'll be over at the hotel to get my things."

"You're staying with me?"

"There wouldn't be any other place for me to be, except with you. You're home to me."

**BPOV**

We spent the night in each other's arms, occasionally telling stories about our childhood, but mostly we loved each other. We would take turns exploring the other, starting to reconnect. Edward slept soundly next to me and I watched contently, stroking his face or bare arm with the backs of my fingers. I memorized his perfect face, how red and puffy his lips were after hours of kissing, the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow on his cheeks. I leaned over and stuck my nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled. _If I live to the ripe old age of eighty, I'll never tire of that smell._ My own thoughts startled me. Was I ready to take the plunge? Carry our relationship onto the next level? I knew that I couldn't live without Edward and I was positive he felt the same for me. I rolled over on my back and smiled into the darkness. _I want to marry Edward Cullen._ I had to suppress the girly squeal that threatened to erupt from me. I curled up and let out a little shriek into my pillow. Edward shifted in bed and flung an arm across me. I played with his fingers to distract my crazy thoughts. I kissed every fingertip, his palm and rested his hand over my heart. His fingers flexed and he moved closer to me, his body warm against mine.

"Isabella Marie Cullen….Bella Cullen….Mrs. Edward Cullen…" I murmured softly, testing out each name. Sighing, I interlocked my fingers with his and laid on my side, tucking myself right up against his.

"I'll be waiting eagerly for your question, Mr. Cullen. And my answer is yes." I said and yawned hugely. And before I slipped into sleep, I thought I heard Edward say something in his sleep and it sounded like he said, "Okay." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Sorry for the fluffiness of this chapter. Trust me, all of our favorite characters will be returning in the next few chapters. Please leave a review so I know you still love me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I seem to be saying this a lot lately. But fear not; I'm done with school in two weeks, and my summer is free as free can be. I had been working on this on and off the past couple of weeks and decided that today would be a good day to finish the chapter up. Here you are. Enjoy.**

**EPOV**

Words couldn't describe the feelings that were coursing through me the entire night. _Bella….Bella….Bella…_ Even my pulse screamed her name. She was finally back in my arms and I felt whole, utterly complete. At some point during the night, after about round eleven of some seriously mind-shattering make-up sex, I woke up just in time to hear Bella's muted scream. Instantly alert, I moved closer and flung an arm around her waist, sleepily protecting her. I waited to hear her try to wake me up, but all that came out was a girly giggle that was completely unlike her. _Okay, maybe it's not a crazed axe murderer…_

"Isabella Marie Cullen….Bella Cullen….Mrs. Edward Cullen…" I felt her take my hand in hers and play with my fingers, then her kissing them. I wanted to give her a sign that I was listening, so I flexed my fingers and sighed. I moved closer to her and inhaled her scent. _If I live to the ripe old age of eighty, I'll never tire of that smell._ My thoughts quickly turned to the tiny velvet box that I had absentmindedly put in my carry-on bag before flying out here. I had been waiting for the opportune moment to ask Bella to marry me, but the past few weeks proved that to be quite challenging. As if she was listening to my thoughts, she shifted in bed, pressing herself against me and whispered.

"I'll be waiting eagerly for your question, Mr. Cullen. And my answer is yes." Her loud yawn made me smile and I pulled her closer. As her breathing slowed and I knew that sleep was near for her, I placed my mouth near her ear.

"Okay," I mumbled and opened my eyes. I was expecting her to say something, and I watched as a slight smile formed on her face. _I'll save the candles and rose petals for another night, I guess. I want her to be conscious when I ask her._ I pressed a long kiss to the top of her head and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to find myself sprawled completely across the mattress, the blankets and comforter wrapped snuggly around my waist. I lifted my head off the pillow and drowsily looked around the room. Bella's pajamas were flung across her side of the bed and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I untangled myself, pulled on boxers and padded out into the hallway. Right about the time I was going to call out her name, I saw her leaving the guest bedroom, a suitcase dragging behind her. My stomach clenched and my heart raced. _Jesus, not again._ I must've made a noise because she turned around and let out a startled gasp. Placing a shaky hand on her heart, she smiled at me.

"Edward! You scared me. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Are you leaving?" My voice was rough and I tried to swallow, but my mouth had dried up in fear and anxiety. She looked down at the suitcase and then up at me. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped the handle, the suitcase fell backwards with a thud. Bella came to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing my chest. I lifted a numb arm and held her to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She repeated and brought a hand up to my hair, stroking it soothingly.

"Are you leaving?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I staggered back and felt my heart begin to tear. Bella looked so damn sad that I knew this wasn't going to be good. _It was too soon. God damn it! She knows I can't live without her, so why does she keep trying to leave?!_

"I was getting rid of Tanya's stuff and I was hoping you'd sleep through it. I'm so sorry that you thought that. I'm not leaving you, Edward." She tugged my head down and kissed me, a flood of warmth and love flowed over me. With the sound a drowning man would make upon being saved, I yanked her up and pinned her against the wall. My hands fisted in her long hair and I savagely attacked her mouth. Her nails raked across my bare back and I snarled in pain and in sheer desperation. I needed to be closer to her. I wanted to pull her inside of me and never let her go.

"Please don't leave me." I said, breathlessly against her neck.

**BPOV**

"Please don't leave me." Said so simply, my heart clenched and broke into a million pieces for this beautiful, terrified man. He sounded so young, so helpless in that moment, like a scared child after waking up from a nightmare. Tears burned my eyes and I blinked furiously to get rid of them. I tugged on his hair and his sad green eyes peered up at me. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, Edward. Right here." I placed a hand on his warm face and he turned into it, rubbing his cheek against my skin. His shoulders sagged and he let out a choked sob.

"I'm so scared. Scared you're going to leave me again." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. My other hand cupped the back of his head and squeezed.

"You are my _life_, Edward." I repeated his words from last night and felt a shudder pass through him. He carried me wordlessly to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He began to remove my clothes, but I stopped him.

"You've loved me enough. Now it's my turn." With little effort, I pushed him back and rolled on top of him. I gazed down at his beautiful face and smiled. His emerald green eyes glistened in the morning light and his cheeks were flushed. I leaned over and kissed the entire length of his neck, bit lightly across his collarbone and nuzzled his shoulder. Tiny scars were scattered across his skin that I had never noticed before. _I guess we were always too caught up in the moment to really ever get to see each other._ I kissed each one that I could see and heard his breathing start to slow. I worked my way back and licked his chest playfully.

"Bella," He whispered, his eyes barely open.

"Shh…" I placed a finger over his lips and shook my head. I sat up and pulled my top off, the cool air hitting me. I let out a long breath through my nose and grinned down at Edward. He lifted a shaky hand and brushed the side of my breast. I shivered and batted his hand away, with much regret.

"You don't get to touch. This is all about _you._" I massaged his shoulders and ran my fingers up through his hair.

"I don't think I've ever told you this before, but you have amazing hair. From the first moment I met you, I just wanted to run my fingers through it to see if it was as soft as I thought." I murmured, and traced the side of his face.

"Your eyes are the sexiest part of you, did you know that? I can tell what you're feeling by the color. It changes from pale green, that's when you're tired or angry, to the deepest emerald green I've ever seen, and they look like that when you're happy or aroused." I leaned down and barely brushed my lips against his.

"I dream about this mouth all the time. Your lips are so damn soft and I love the way you smile. That damn little crooked smile you do…sometimes I just want to smack it off you, but most of the time I just want to kiss you." I put his face between my hands and kissed him hard, trying to express my feelings through this one single gesture. I pulled back and licked my own lips.

"I love the taste of you. You remind me of a spring day, bright blue skies and green grass." I slithered down his body, a muted moan vibrated in his chest.

"But you know what I love the most?" I glanced up at him eagerly. He shook his head and I took a deep breath.

"I love your heart and your personality. I love you and everything about you. Your fierce love and loyalty to your family, your jealous streak, how you look in a three-piece suit, the way you look at me each and every day. There is nothing on the face of this earth that will take me away from you. I will fight, life and limb, to be by your side. You know why? Because I, Bella Swan, love you." As I finished, I lowered myself onto him and threw my head back in pleasure. No words could describe the feeling of being together with the one you love. Edward's hands gripped the comforter as I moved on top of him. _In everything he does, he's so restrained. He shouldn't be like that with me_.

"Let go, Edward. This is for you." In one swift motion, I was under him and the breath was knocked out of me. His expression made my stomach clench and I reached out to stroke his face. His breath hit my face in short, swift pants and I knew he was close. I angled my hips and earned a low groan from him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and I felt his tremble violently. His head lifted and I watched as the pleasure coursed through him. His bright green eyes went glassy and rolled back in his head.

"I love you," I gasped out before my world exploded.

* * *

A day later, Edward and I were packed up and ready to head home. We had a discussion over dinner the night before about me moving back into his apartment. Rose and Alice were living with Emmett and Jasper, and all I had left in my apartment was a couple of boxes and a ratty old couch from college.

"I'll call Rose and talk to her about putting it up for sale." I had forgotten about calling Rose until we were in the air, sitting in the back of Edward's private jet. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Rose.

"Bella! Where the fuck have you been?!" I realized that last time I had spoken to Rose was…_Has it been that long?_

"I don't think I have enough minutes on my phone plan to even begin to tell you what happened. Edward and I will be back home soon. Come over to Edward's. We have to talk."

**I read some reviews asking when the rest of the gang will be back. Next chapter! Please leave me some love in a form of a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: H...O...L...Y....C....R...A...P...I seriously apologize to you all! I don't have enough room to begin to explain why this is super-duper late. Let's just say it's summer, I graduated and there are parties every night.**

**Please don't hate me. I do truly love you all.**

**BPOV**

When the plane landed, it was only a little after six at night. Edward's car was waiting in the hangar, heated and everything. He put our bags in the back and we sped off the tarmac. I texted Alice, letting her know I was okay and to meet us at Edward's. Rose kept texting me the entire time back home, wondering about where I had been and what I was keeping secret. I texted back, telling her to bring Emmett and a couple bottles of wine. Edward was quiet, adjusting the volume of music or changing the radio station when he got tired of a song. I nearly smiled when he pulled into the familiar parking spot. I grabbed my suitcase and waved to the doorman when he opened the door for me.

"Haven't seen you around here lately, Miss Swan."

"It's been crazy, but I'm here to stay." I headed towards the elevators, waiting for Edward. I pressed the up button when he came up next to me and reached into my pocket for my keys. All I pulled out was lint and a stick of gum.

"Edward, I…"

"You'll probably want them back now." He said quietly, head bowed as he dug for his. I grabbed his free hand and squeezed. His eyes slide over to mine and I kissed his scruffy cheek.

"That'd be nice, since I live here." His eyebrows shot up and the keys dropped to the floor. I bent over to pick them up and opened the door, taking in a deep breath. I turned around to find Edward staring at me.

"Do you still have doubts?" I asked. Edward averted his eyes and brought the bags inside, brushing past me as he went to the bedroom.

"Edward Cullen. Answer me. I thought we had settled all this before." I ground out, fists clenching in fear and anger. He stopped and sighed loudly.

"Sorry…I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Bella! Jesus Christ! What the fuck?!" Rosalie interrupted loudly, throwing herself at me. Emmett followed her, bottles of wines tucked under his arm, Chinese takeout in his hands. I went to say something to Edward, but he disappeared. Rosalie was crying and hanging onto me for dear life. Another shrill voice added to the cacophony in the apartment.

"Alice! I'm fine! Keep your voice down!" I ordered loudly when she began to wail loudly at the sight of me. Jasper shut the door and stood next to Emmett, who stared at us warily.

"Where were you? How did he find you? What happened to him? To you? Did he touch you?" Rose and Alice questioned one after another.

"All in good time, ladies. God, I've missed you." I hugged them both as hard as I could.

Edward returned a short while later, looking more relaxed than I had ever seen him during the past few days. Emmett and Jasper were busy in the kitchen, dishing up food for everyone. He sat down next to me and took my hand, kissing the back of it.

"I apologize for before. It's been a tough couple of weeks."

"I understand. You do know that I love you, right?" I mumbled into the skin of his neck, inhaling his unique scent.

"You have all night to be lovey-dovey. Spill the beans, toots." Emmett said as he ungraciously sprawled across the couch, a plate of steaming food resting on his stomach.

"Emmett!" Rose crowed and hit him the back of the head with her fork. He growled quietly and moodily dug into the Chinese food.

"Can I first get something to eat?"

"I'll get it for you, Bella. I've already heard all of it." Edward whispered and kissed me behind my ear, nuzzling my hairline. When he returned back with steaming plates of food, I realized how hungry I was and wolfed down an entire plate before anyone else had finished. I put my plate down and tried to organize my thoughts.

"If I'm going to tell you anything, I'd might as well start from the very beginning…"

They sat and listened to me, asking questions only when I paused for a breath or to collect myself. Edward had his arm around me the entire time, squeezing me lovingly when an especially difficult part came up, like the rape incident when I was younger. I left no stone unturned. Rose and Alice were in tears, sobbing silently at my feet. I couldn't bear to listen to them; it was bad enough I was reliving my worst nightmare yet again. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed with Edward and sleep for days, possibly months. Emmett paced the apartment like a caged beast, fists curling and uncurling in extremely controlled fury. Jasper absorbed everything I said like a sponge and I loved him the more for that.

"James left shortly after Tanya was taken away. Oh shit! Edward, what about James? I forgot all about him," I shot up from the couch and blindly searched for my phone.

"Love, it's three-thirty in the morning. James is asleep. Talk to him tomorrow at the office." He pulled me back down, settling me in his warm lap. I closed my eyes and instantly felt comforted by being in his arms. The tension in the room dissipated and I suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired. I yawned hugely and Edward kissed my temple.

"If you all want to, there are extra blankets in the closet near the bathroom and there is a free bedroom. I think I'll take Bella to bed. See you all in the morning." Edward said as he picked me up and carried me from the room. Rose and Alice followed and hugged me tightly.

"We love you, you know. And we're glad you're back and okay." Rose murmured and blew a raspberry against my cheek. I giggled and kissed her sloppily.

"I love you, too. Now let me go to bed." They left my bedroom and Edward appeared out of the bathroom.

"There's a bubble bath waiting for you, if you want it." My muscles screamed at me to move, they had a mind of their own. I stripped down and shuffled in. I let out a long, breathy sigh as I lowered myself into the water.

"There's enough room for two," I called out quietly. I heard Edward moving around in the bedroom and soon enough, he entered naked.

"You sure? You seem awfully tired."

"Never tired when it comes to you." I whispered and moved so he could climb in. I leaned back against his hard chest and shivered pleasantly. His hands rubbed my arms and soon I was drifting off.

I woke up in the middle of the night, cold sweat running down my back. I fumbled for the light, but couldn't find it. _Why would Edward move the lamp?_ I felt around me, hoping to nudge Edward awake.

"Edward? Edward, where are you?" I called out into the darkness. I felt someone behind me and turned to face them.

"Thought you could run away, did you? I don't think so, little girl." The acrid breath that blew over my face brought me back to my childhood.

"Charlie." My chest constricted in panic and my hands shook. I had only felt this terror once before and my father was the one who inflicted it.

"That one guy did Jake in pretty good, but I taught him a little lesson. What was his name again? Jimmy…John…"

"James." I wheezed out in fear.

"James! That's right! Fucker's lucky I went easy on him."

"What did you do to him?" I stared straight ahead, hoping he'd move farther away. His clammy hands squeezed my shoulders and he leaned down so his lips were touching my ear. I stiffened in reflex and felt sweat bead on my forehead.

"Nothing that you're not used to." His hands ran down my arms slowly, his wet lips brushed against my skin. I recoiled and moved into my happy place, picturing Edward and I together.

"Oh Bella…Bella…" His hands gripped my wrists tightly and pinned them against me. I struggled uselessly, his grip tightened.

"Let go of me." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Bella…Bella…Bella!" Charlie's voice changed and I screamed. I thrashed on the bed, shrieking like a banshee.

"Bella! Calm down! It's me!" Edward's voice told me. I could still feel Charlie's breath against my skin. I opened my eyes and I focused on Edward's face above me.

"Where is he? Holy shit, what did he do? Where's James?" The bedroom door opened and Rose came flying in.

"What's going on in here?" Rose asked, climbing onto the bed. Edward still had me pinned, something told me that he didn't trust me enough yet to let go.

"I don't know. She was mumbling in her sleep and then she started to scream. She was going to hurt herself or me," He justified his pinning me down. Rose stroked my hair and I nearly gagged.

"He used to do that," I croaked and she instantly removed her hand. She knew of all people not to do certain things to me.

"Bella, love, what happened?" Edward murmured, releasing one of my arms. I curled up on my side and shook. _It was all a dream_.

"I had a dream about Charlie." Rose rubbed my back soothingly and Edward moved the comforter and wrapped me up in it.

"Tell me about it." Edward said.

"He said he did something to James. He said he taught him a lesson for beating up Jacob."

"It's okay, love. He's not here right now, you're safe with me." Edward gestured to Rose and she gracefully slid off the bed and out the bedroom door.

"I need to check on James." I said, sitting up.

"He's perfectly fine. We'll see him later. Try to go back to bed. I'll be right here beside you." I didn't feel comfortable about it, but I crawled back into bed and tried to bury myself in Edward. But every time I closed my eyes, James' battered face flashed in my mind and _his_ voice crooned in my ear.

Edward pulled into the parking lot and I immediately noticed a car missing.

"He's not here. Edward, James isn't here." I latched onto his arm and frantically started tugging on him.

"It's still early, Bella. Give him a minute or two." Well, I did. I gave him twenty. I paced the office nervously.

"Okay, fine. If you're that worried, we'll go over to his apartment."

"Thank you." I dashed out the front door and into his car. I buzzed his apartment when we arrived and no one responded. We waited for someone to open the door to go in. We took the elevator to the fifth floor and walked down the hallway to James' apartment. The door looked as though it had been kicked in and my stomach clenched.

"Bella, let me go first." Edward nudged the door open and I let out a strangled scream. In the middle of the foyer laid James, a puddle of drying blood surrounding him.

"Call the police, Bella."

**Please leave me a review if you still love me. Or remember what this story is about.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I hope this isn't too late for everyone. I've been working on it all day. To make up for my lack of posting, I made sure to include a nice little ol' lemon for you all...**

**EPOV**

Bella's scream was still ringing in my ears as I bent down to examine my assistant. I placed my fingers on his bloody neck and felt for a pulse. I held still, even holding my breath.

"Bella! There's a pulse! Did you call 911?" I glanced around the apartment, checking for other signs of problems. I heard Bella speaking frantically on her cell phone.

"Please hurry, there's blood everywhere." She hung up and hurried over to me.

"He said he did something to James…it wasn't a dream after all…" She ran her fingers over James' face and chest. His shirt was soaked with blood and my shoes and pants were starting to soak up some as well.

"A majority of it came from his head, but I think there are also some stab wounds in his stomach," Bella gasped and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She touched his forehead and one not-so swollen eye fluttered open.

"Bella?" James wheezed, struggling to move. I held him down and Bella grabbed his hand.

"Oh thank God, you're alive." She sobbed, brushing bloody hair out of his eyes.

"…shit…what the fuck?" His voice cracked, growing stronger.

"You're hurt, James. Don't move." I ordered when he tried to sit up.

"Are they gone?" He asked, groaning loudly. I looked at Bella and back down at James.

"Are who gone?"

"That big fucker from the hotel and some other old dude." Bella's sharp inhale of breath mixed with mine made James take notice.

"What? What the fuck happened?" At that moment, paramedics and police officers burst into the tiny apartment, forcing Bella and I out of the way. We were taken aside by an officer and questioned.

"Before you say anything, I know who did this." The police officer took out a notepad and gestured for Bella to go on.

"It was my father and ex-boyfriend, or whatever he was. Chief Charlie Swan and Jacob Black." The officer looked startled at this, and quickly jotted it down.

"Charlie sent Jacob out to get me, and James came and found me. They fought in the lobby of the hotel where Jacob had taken me. James left a different name for the police when they arrived. I don't know how they found him," Bella shuddered and turned into me.

"Ma'am, we'd like it if you'd come down to the station, for further questioning." Bella stiffened and whirled around to the officer, eyes blazing.

"You think I had something to do with this, don't you?! You think I sent my dad and ex-boyfriend to kill my friend?! You're fucking nuts!" Bella screamed and I restrained her before she got herself into more trouble. The officer looked taken aback and shook himself out of it.

"Ma'am, please calm yourself or I will have to arrest you. Sir, will you be able to accompany her to the station?"

"Yes. Can we take our own vehicle?" The officer nodded and then shifted over towards us when the paramedics rolled James out of the apartment. Bella struggled in my grip and I whispered soothingly in her ear. Tears rolled down her cheeks as James moved past us.

"He's going to be okay, love. Come on, the faster we get there, the faster we can get to James."

Hours later, Bella and I were released from the police station. We were interrogated together, separately. They questioned us on our background, our relationships, everything. I became frustrated towards the end, the repetitive nature of their questions were fraying my last nerve. Bella slumped forward in the passenger seat, seeming completely drained of emotion and energy. I called ahead to the hospital, asking about James. He was, at the moment, in surgery, but progress was good. I drove home and carried Bella upstairs. Rose and Emmett were still there, Emmett lounging on the couch, watching football.

"Where were you two? Why do you have blood on your clothes?" Rose rushed over, hands tugging on our shirts and jackets.

"Let me go, Rose. I'm fucking tired and my friend almost died today." Bella snarled, jumping out of my arms. Rose held her hands up in surrender and stepped back. Emmett turned the television off and raised an eyebrow at me. I closed my eyes and ran a hand over my face. I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and dragged her out of the room and into our bathroom. I turned the shower on, undressed both of us quickly and climbed in with her. As I was shampooing her hair, Bella clung to me as heart-wrenching sobs wracked her body. I slid us down the tile wall of the shower and angled her so the spray didn't hit her in the face.

"I don't understand, Edward. Why would they hurt him? Why not me?" Angry, I pulled her back and pushed the wet mass of hair out of her face.

"Don't you say that. Ever. Enough has been done to you to last a lifetime, don't go adding any more. Your father and Jacob are disturbed individuals. They deserve whatever punishment they receive. If I ever hear you speak like that again, I'll lose my shit faster than you can blink." I rinsed her hair lovingly, hoping she'd get the message that I wasn't angry with her.

"James is okay, right?" I had forgotten to tell her what the nurse on the phone told me. I kissed her temple and nodded.

"He'll be perfectly fine, love. First thing in the morning, we'll go over. I promise. But tonight, it's all about us. No one else exists in this world but us." I shifted Bella and kissed her softly, waiting for her to respond. When I felt her hands tugging on my hair, I groaned loudly. I reached blindly to shut the water off and reached around for a towel that I knew was hanging on the door. I wrapped it around us unsuccessfully and we stumbled out of the shower and right onto our bed. I broke for air, apparently Bella was none too pleased about that. She tightened her grip on my hair and yanked me down, crushing me to her. I tasted blood and didn't care. I positioned myself between Bella's legs and she quickly scissor-kicked and grabbed my shoulders, sending me tumbling onto my back. Panting, she rose above me, water cascading down her chest. I leaned forward and licked the trails, feeling her shiver. I spent ample time on her breasts, which were by far my favorite part of her body. Bella growled and pushed me away.

"Put your hands above your head." Dazed and more than aroused, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?"

"You heard me, boy. Put your hands above your head." I did what she asked and jerked slightly when I felt my wrists being bound to the headboard. She crawled down my body and somehow secured my ankles; I realized in startling clarity that I was immobile. Bella started at my feet, kissing and sucking each toe. She nipped her way up my leg and thigh, nuzzled the skin on my hip. My breathing hitched as she playfully grazed me, grinning the entire time.

"I want you screaming my name, Edward. I want Rose and Emmett to know who gives you pleasure." She swirled her tongue in my bellybutton and I grunted. Her head shot up from my stomach, shaking her head.

"Uh-uh, love. No noise." My jaw dropped. No sound? I was about to scream like a schoolgirl at any moment with the way she was teasing me. She laid on top of me, kissing my chest. I made a low humming noise in my throat when she bit my shoulder lightly. Immediately she rolled off me and scooted to the far end of the bed. I opened my mouth to protest, beg her to come back.

"I said no noise. Make one more, and I'm done. Understand? Nod if you do." I nodded wildly and she straddled me. My hips strained upwards involuntarily. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. Bella ran her fingers lightly over my skin, goosebumps forming in their wake. My hands itched to touch her, to pull her down onto me. She seemed to have read my mind because in one swift motion, she slid down onto me and we both groaned simultaneously. She didn't care that I had made noise but I soon rendered mute. Bella was ferocious and I felt my eyes roll back in my head. I heard her whimpers above me and her nails raked down my sides. I hissed loudly, the pain mixing with the mind-melting pleasure I was feeling. Her whimpers became louder and closer together, the familiar tingle was forming in my stomach.

"Oh, fuck…shit…" She cursed under her breath and worked her hips to a near blur.

"Say it….say my name…." I felt her lose control around me and I yelled so loud, I was sure someone down the street heard me. I continued to mumble her name, my mind completely erased by our lovemaking. Bella collapsed on me, breathing heavy.

"Untie me." I slurred drunkenly. Bella laughed, the sound was low and husky.

"We can check that one off the list." She smiled at me cheekily as she fumbled with my straps.

"We had a list?"

"We do now."

Sleep overcame us swiftly, both wrapped up in each other. I was awoken suddenly by a loud crashing noise out in the main part of the apartment and a smothered scream. Quick pounding on my door signaled the entrance of Emmett, a shaking Rosalie was yanked in before the door shut. Bella opened one eye and gasped at the sight of her best friend and my brother in our room.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, pulling the blanket up around her. Emmett made a sign to be quiet. I searched for my boxers and pulled them on, joining Em by the door. Rose climbed into bed next to Bella, burying her face in the pillows.

"Someone is in the apartment. The front door was kicked open and I saw someone in the kitchen." I noticed that he had his baseball bat in his hand, holding it loosely. I hurried into my closet, searching for my own weapon. I brought out my own bat and a driver from an old golf club set I stored in there. I handed the club to Bella.

"Use it if you have to, got it?" I kissed her hard and went to the door. I turned the knob slowly and slid out into the hallway. Emmett followed close behind, our bats poised high in the air. I stopped in my tracks as footsteps came near me. Clenching my jaw, I jumped out, bat swinging. It connected solidly with flesh and a loud grunt echoed in the quiet hallway. I swung out again, hitting the person again until I heard them hit the ground. Emmett had done the same with another intruder. I hit the lit switch, panting heavily.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my house?" Bella and Rose came out of the bedroom, Rose on the phone and Bella with the club up and ready to do damage. The club fell to the ground as Bella's hands went limp.

"Edward, that's my dad and Jacob."

* * *

**Did I ever mention how much reviews mean to me? And I've been noticing a distinct...lack...of them. Not just on this story, but on all of mine that I've been updating. I don't know if people gave up on me, because I didn't review for a long time or you all decide not to review. When I don't get more than 5 reviews in my mailbox, I honestly think to myself, what's the point in updating if no one reads it? Reviews let me know who my loyal readers are and how many people actually read this story. I'm not saying that I'm giving up on this story just because I'm not getting a lot of reviews, but it certainly is disheartening. So, what I'm trying to say in this longwinded author's note is, please review. Even if it a few words or a couple of paragraphs. Anything at all will make me happy.**

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! Bad news. My computer died. I had to get a new one and I didn't save any of my stories to a flash drive. So. I'm getting it fixed and I'm hoping with all my heart that I can get my stories on a CD and start working on them again. I'm sorry if this is going to take awhile, I'm pissed about it too. My old computer was a piece of crap and it royally screwed me over this time. Well, I hope that you will stick along for this ride. I promise the minute I can get my stories on my new laptop, I will start updating. I'll keep you in the loop, don't worry.

I love you all and I'll be writing soon.

AFutureCullen

Aka

Meghan


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: OH MAH GAWD! I AM SOOOO SORRY! This chapter was a LONNNNGGGG work in progress, but I finally had time in my schedule to work on it. College is crazy, but I promise (promise promise promise!) to start working again on all my stories. I love you all for keeping tabs on me and not dumping me on the side of the road.**

**And here you go, the very anticipated ending to the cliffhanger!**

**BPOV**

Emmett's foot dug deeper into my father's throat as he and Edward tried to figure out what to do next. Rose had gone back to my bedroom to talk to the police. Edward kept hitting Jacob's ribs lightly with the bat, waiting for someone to make a noise. I bent down to pick the golf club and sighed.

"You know these assholes?" Emmett asked, pointing at me.

"Unfortunately. That's my father, Charlie and that right there is Jacob Black. These two beat the shit out of James earlier." Edward swung the bat hard and Jacob grunted.

"You got no proof of that." Jacob wheezed and Edward ground his foot down on Jacob's throat. Rose came out of the bedroom and hooked her arm around my waist.

"Well, well, Charlie Swan. I thought you'd be burning in hell somewhere by now."

"Fucking bitch," Charlie ground out. A swift kick from both Emmett and Rose between Charlie's legs silenced him.

"That's Ms. Fucking Bitch, you asshole." Rose said, making Emmett snort in laughter. A loud knock on the front door made me jump and Edward look sharply at his brother. Double-checking that I had the golf club, Edward gestured to Emmett to follow him to the front door. I placed the head of the golf club on Jacob's chest and pressed down. He grimaced and closed his eyes. Edward and Emmett came back, a police officer trailing behind them.

"Well, I thought when you left the station tonight was going to be the last time I would ever see you again, Ms. Swan." The police officer that had taken Edward and I into questioning said as he took in the full situation. He radioed in for back-up and proceeded to hand-cuff both my father and Jacob.

"You did work on these two," He commented as Charlie and Jacob cursed loudly as their arms were yanked harshly behind their backs.

"They were breaking and entering my house. I was protecting my family." Edward said, glaring at the officer.

"Hey now, I'm not charging you with anything. I wouldn't want to mess with you or your huge-ass brother, either." Emmett broke his serious façade by grinning. More police officers flooded in and we were ushered into the living room, so we were out of the way. Edward grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the both of us as we made ourselves comfortable on the sofas.

"You okay?" He murmured in my hair, gently stroking it. I nodded, moving onto his lap. His arms came around me and he began to rock.

"I'll do anything to make you feel safe, you know that. I'd die if something happened to you. You are my life." He whispered fiercely in my ear. I nodded again, turning my head so I could kiss his cheek.

"You're my life, too." His hand slid through my hair to cup the back of my head and he pulled me close, his warm lips pressing against mine.

"You two make me sick sometimes." Emmett commented, throwing a pillow at us. I broke the kiss off with a laugh and kissed Edward's cheek lovingly.

"How do you put up with him, Rose?" Edward asked, rubbing my back beneath the blanket.

"It's a full-time job, putting up with him. But I love the ass."

"I love the ass, too." Emmett said suggestively, grabbing Rosalie and hauling her against him. The police officer came into the living room and Edward straightened up.

I started to stand up, but the officer shook his head.

"I won't make you come down to the station tonight. You practically spent the entire day there earlier. I'll just take all your statements right here, if you don't mind."

"No, go head. Make yourself comfortable." I said, pointing to the chair next to him. He thanked me and sat down, pulling out a notepad.

"Let's see, where to begin,"

**EPOV**

For the next few hours, the police officer had us go through our night, starting with Emmett and Rose, ending with Bella and I. I could tell that Bella was getting tired and frustrated, because the officer kept asking the same kind of questions over and over.

"No! For the last time, I was not in contact with either Jacob or my father! I saw my father almost a year ago and he beat me up. I told that you earlier, like I told you everything else!" Tears welled in her eyes and I glanced over at Rose, who looked as concerned as Emmett did.

"I understand, Ms. Swan, but I just need to be absolutely positive that you had nothing to do with this." Bella tensed up and lost all color in her face. The tears disappeared and when she spoke, her voice was deadly calm.

"You think I asked for them to attack a close friend of mine? Or break into my house? Or kidnap me? I'm sorry to say, but that is fucking messed up. Are you almost done? I have to go to work in the morning." Bella stood up, crossing her arms on her chest. The police officer closed his notepad and got up as well.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Ms. Swan. I'll be in contact with you in a couple of days," Emmett and Rose showed the officer the door, while I tugged on Bella's hand, making her sit down next to me.

"Babe, let's call it a night. It's been a long day," I whispered as she put her head in her hands. Quiet sobs made her shoulders shake and her body curled up on the couch.

"I just want it to be over with, Edward. Why is all of this happening? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Bella. You did nothing. None of this is your fault and don't think that it is. They brought this upon themselves."

"How could you love someone that was ruined to begin with? Someone who has a father that beat them, an ex who kidnaps them? Why would you ever want to be with me?" I was speechless as I knelt before her, grabbing her chin and jerking her head up to face mine.

"Because I love you, damnit! I don't care about your past, I care about your future. Your future with me. I've been trying to tell you this for a while now, but Bella, will you-"

"Hold it right there, mister!" Rose shot up from the couch and jumped next to Bella. I glared at Rose and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm immune to the Cullen Stare, Edward. I have known Bella nearly all my life and I can tell you that this is not how she wants to be proposed to."

"Rose, please. It's okay." Bella whispered, her eyes still on mine.

"No. We _planned_ this! You will think back on this day and remember all the bad shit that happened. We've planned this moment for years and I will fight tooth and nail for you to get it your way. Edward, you may finish what you wanted to say, but whatever you do Bella, remember your perfect day." Rose finished in a hoarse whisper. Bella's lips trembled with a smile and stroked my face.

"Go ahead, Edward." She said, cupping my cheek. My mind went blank and I swallowed loudly.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?" Her eyes filled with tears and she slid off the couch to kneel in front of me. She hooked her arms around my neck and kissed me. Before I knew it, she pulled back and smiled.

"No." My stomach dropped and I felt sick. I rocked back on my heels, rejection coursing through me. Bella kissed me again lovingly, murmuring my name soothingly.

"Let me rephrase that. Not yet. I will marry you, but I'm pretty sure Rose will kill me if I don't let her get her way. I love you, Edward."

"So is that a yes for now?" I whispered, gripping her arms tightly in anticipation.

Nodding fiercely, eyes shining, Bella grinned.

"Yes."

**Please tell me you love me...by leaving me a reivew.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hola! Some of you thought that the last chapter was the official last chapter of this story. Silly readers! There would be way too many loose strings if that was the last chapter! So, here's the next installment of your favorite story.**

**BPOV**

As we lay in bed together, Edward rolled over and ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"Was Rose serious when she said you had planned out your engagement?" He whispered, his sweet breath wafting across my face. I sighed contentedly and shifted closer to him.

"Dead serious. I would've been fine with tonight, but Alice would never speak to me again if she knew this was how I was proposed to." It was the truth. My tiny pixie friend would tear me a new one if she didn't get her way.

"So should I talk to her about this? I'd like to put a ring on that finger of yours, Bella. Soon." I leaned forward and kissed him lightly, humming with delight.

"I'll call her in the morning. She's going to flip when she finds out." I smiled against his mouth and licked his bottom lip teasingly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm too damn exhausted to do anything tonight, love." Edward yawned hugely and I laughed, pressing myself close to him.

"Well, you don't have to do anything. Just let me handle things, okay?" I nudged him so he was on his back and scrambled on top.

"I love the way you think." He said sleepily, his eyes fluttered shut.

"That's not the only thing you love," I purred as I moved down the bed, ducking under the covers.

"Mmm…love that, too." He groaned and gripped the covers tightly. I could imagine the look on his face; eyes squeezed tightly shut, his mouth slightly open. _Damn. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this man._

* * *

In the morning, after being woken up in nearly the same fashion I had put Edward to sleep with, I called my best friend while Edward was in the shower.

"Thank God one of you came to your senses! I would've never forgiven you, Bella."

"Duly noted, Alice. Would you like to come by later today and talk things over with Edward?" I heard the water shut off in the bathroom and waited eagerly for him to come out. We spoke about going to the hospital to see James this morning. Edward had called in a favor with Carlisle, who texted him every few hours last night with a progress report.

"Why don't you call me after you get back from the hospital? That way you don't have to be in a huge rush to meet me at your place."

"Wait, what? How did you know we were going to the hospital?"

"How long have you known me, Bella? I _know_ these sort of things, remember? I'll see you later, okay?" She hung up and I glanced over at the now open bathroom door.

"Sometimes, I honestly believe that in a past life, Alice was one of those weird psychic crystal ball toting gypsies that are always at shady circuses or carnivals."

"There's that, or she was a vampire. But I like your idea better." Edward grinned as he walked into the closet.

"Did Carlisle text you yet? Is he awake?" Suddenly, a cell phone flew out of the closet and landed with a soft thud on the bed, near my feet.

"Why don't you check for yourself?" Curious, I reached down and picked up the slim cell phone. I went straight to his inbox, not after noticing the picture of a diamond ring as the new background on his phone. I held the phone out near my left hand and tried to imagine what it would look like on me. Smiling to myself, I clicked the Inbox and opened the newest message. It was a picture message of James, smiling and waving. Underneath was a message: _**Bring coffee.**_

"Hey Edward?" He came out into the room, adjusting the shirt he had just put on.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we stop at the coffee shop on the way to the hospital?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The smell of hospitals always made me gag. It was probably because I spent a majority of my childhood in them, getting stitches or being put into a cast. I held my breath for as long as I could before turning to Edward, who looked like he had just arrived home.

"What?" He asked, hooking an arm around my waist and holding a travel carrier of coffee in the other.

"I hate hospitals. Especially the smell." I scrunched my nose up and stuck my tongue out. He bent down for a quick kiss and smiled.

"Hmm… kind of like them. Reminds me of my dad. Here, maybe this will help." He angled my head into the crook of his arm, so I had my nose buried in his shirt. I inhaled deeply and sighed.

"That's better."

"Thought so. James has been moved from ICU to a regular room. Carlisle texted me the room number." He pushed the up button for the elevator and we rode to the seventh floor and anticipation made my stomach flutter. His was the only door open in the entire floor and I could hear him perfectly. I couldn't help but smother a laugh in Edward's shirt.

"Can't you at least look remotely interested in me? I work out every day, lady. I busted my ass for these abs. Since I'm paying a trillion dollars to stay here, the next time you come in to check if I'm still alive, can you put on fishnets and maybe a skirt? Ow! Asking for too much? Okay, how about something other than lime Jell-O!"

"Damn, I was hoping they'd keep you sedated the entire time you'd be here." Edward said as we walked into his room. The nurse, a woman about my age, glared at James before turning to us. Her eyes glazed over slightly when she saw Edward and I moved closer, possessively.

"Easy, girl. Down, Bella, down!" James laughed, reaching out for my hand. The nurse left, but not without taking one last look at Edward. Edward set the coffee down on the bedside table and hugged James, in a way that wouldn't put too much strain on him.

"I'm glad you're not dead, James. It would've been a bitch trying to find someone to replace you." Edward grinned, motioning for me to come closer. I unfroze myself from where I was standing and leaned over James. Tears I didn't know I was holding back streamed down my face and onto James' skin.

"Hey now, no crying. I hate it when chicks cry." He reached up, wiping away a tear with his thumb. I kissed his forehead and rested mine against his.

"I am so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have called you that day from the hotel. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"Listen to me. Bella!" He gripped the sides of my face hard and forced me to look at him.

"None of this is your fault. I would walk through fire, through Hell, for you. I'm alive because of you. You and Edward saved my life and I will be ever grateful to you both. Fuck me; I haven't cried since…shit." It was my turn to wipe away his tears and I kissed him again. I pulled back and smiled at him. He glared at Edward and snarled, rubbing his face to rid it of tears.

"What the hell are you looking at, asshole?" Edward quickly became engrossed in the lid of one of the coffees.

"I'm most definitely not watching you cry, James. If that's what you're wondering," A ghost of a grin flashed on James' face. Edward handed him a coffee and James sighed.

"Thanks…a latte." I snorted in laughter and took a sip from mine. James followed suit and spit his out all over himself.

"What the fuck is this?!" He popped the lid and pulled out a lemon wedge.

"A child of a doctor should never order a drink or meal for someone in the hospital. That, my friend, is hot water with lemon." Edward had a smug look on his face as he happily drank his black coffee.

"You are an evil bastard. I'm going to get you back for this, you know." James grimaced as he took another drink.

"Can I at least have some sugar for this? It tastes like how my grandma smelled."

We left James a few hours later, after watching a mini-marathon of Project Runway. I made an off-hand comment that Edward and I were "sort of" engaged and James shrugged his shoulders.

"About damn time. I was almost going to ask you for him."

* * *

I texted Alice on the ride home, asking if she wanted to meet Edward and me for lunch at her favorite restaurant. She texted back, saying she'd be waiting for us. Edward pulled into the parking lot and I spotted Alice in a corner booth when we entered the restaurant.

"Here, please use this. You know I hate hospital smells." She handed me a bottle of body spray and I hugged her tightly.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." I sprayed myself and Edward liberally with the fruity spray.

"When it comes to me, what's not to love? Honestly. I already ordered for us." Alice said as she pulled out a large binder marked with "Bella's Big Night" in Sharpie across the front.

"Psychic carnie gypsy is starting to sound more realistic," Edward murmured in my ear.

"Edward! Pay attention! This is too important for you not to listen. All right. Let's start from the very beginning. Location is key…"

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." A semi shell-shocked Edward said as we climbed into our car three hours later. Alice had made a detailed list for Edward and he was to report back to her after he completed a task on said list.

"Alice can be a handful at times, but she knows what she's doing."

"Bella, she knows my shoe size. My own mother doesn't even know that."

"She's thorough. Imagine what Jasper will have to go through when the time comes for her proposal. If I can remember correctly, it involved a live band and I think several white doves."

"I wonder if she realizes that Jasper is terrified to death of anything and everything with wings." The image in my head was priceless and I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"That should be interesting to watch," I wheezed, grabbing the side of the door to support myself.

"What do you mean, interesting to watch?"

"Alice wants everyone she's ever known and met to see her get engaged. She wants an audience." That made Edward start to laugh.

"Jasper is going to die. He hates being the center of attention. Poor, poor bastard. Remind me to buy him a drink tonight."

"We're going out tonight?" He laced his fingers through mine and brought them up to his lips.

"We're going to Volterra tonight."

**Please leave me love in form of a review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: HOLY MONKEYS, BATMAN! I am SO late with this update! College is slowly sucking all my free time away from me. I apologize a bazillion gazillion times and present you with this chapter.**

**BPOV**

Rosalie and Emmett were still at our apartment when we pulled into our parking spot. Rose dragged me to the bedroom the minute I walked in, ordering Emmett to "start pre-gaming" with Edward in the kitchen. Alice texted the both of us and said that she and Jasper were on their way and she was bringing supplies.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to Volterra tonight? I would've gotten a wax today if I knew." Rose hissed as I began to strip and head towards the bathroom, ready to wash away the stink of sterile hospital.

"Okay, I didn't need to hear that. I had no idea that we were going either. I think Edward planned this out while Alice was lecturing him on our engagement." I remembered when he might've planned this, because he kept looking under the table and his eyes were glassy. I just thought he had zoned out and made sure to make note of the topics being discussed, in case Alice decided to quiz him later.

"How's James?" Rose asked, perching on the bathroom counter as I climbed into the steaming shower. I didn't answer right away, the scalding spray hitting me directly in the face. I sighed, reaching for my shampoo.

"He's back to normal. I think Edward is going to give him a few weeks off before letting him come back to work." I breathed in the familiar smell of strawberries and I felt my world center again. I vowed that moment that I wasn't going to let anything get to me tonight. I was going to have fun with my friends, my pseudo-fiancé and deal with the aftermath tomorrow.

"Great. I started to miss his ugly face buzzing around you." Rose laughed, her legs swinging underneath her. Someone knocked on the door and Rose reached over and opened the door.

"If that's Emmett, tell him I'm not drunk enough for him to see me naked."

"Please. I could get you to come out of the shower and do a dance recital in the living room if I really wanted to." Alice huffed as she lugged a suitcase into the bathroom. Her tiny hand shot into my shower stall and she yelped when the stream hit her hand.

"Do you plan on throwing in some carrots and potatoes soon? You're going to cook yourself! Think of your skin!" Appalled, Alice turned the water to ice cold and I let out a piercing scream. Edward rushed in, along with Jasper and Emmett.

"What? What happened? Are you all right?" Edward asked anxiously, yanking Alice out of the way and all but joining me in the shower. Shivering and angry, I shook my head and turned off the water.

"Alice was being dramatic. I'm sorry about scaring you. Emmett! I can see you staring at my boobs!" I slammed the shower door shut and heard Edward's low growl.

"Edward," I mumbled, tapping on the frosted glass. He ignored me, slowly stalking his brother.

"How could I not see them?! They were right out in the open! Jasper probably saw them too!"

"No way, Emmett. Don't bring me into this. You dug this hole, you can get yourself out." Jasper laughed and I heard him leave the bathroom.

"Edward." I said louder, now pounding on the door. He turned and I opened it a crack.

"Hand me a towel, please. You can stay until I get the towel on and then you can go and deal with your brother." I stared him down until I saw him move to the towel bar and tossed me the first thing he grabbed. It smelled like him and I breathed it in greedily. I noticed that his eyes flashed when he saw me fully and a slight grin appeared.

"Enough. God, I feel like I should be videotaping this for a profit. Edward, get out." Alice ordered, tugging on Edward's arm. I stepped out of the shower and placed a damp hand on his cheek.

"Go and drink with your brothers. I'll be fine here. Really." Edward left, albeit reluctantly, and Alice locked the door behind him.

"Time to get to work, ladies." She rubbed her hands together deviously.

* * *

Leaving the bathroom an hour later, I was in desperate need of a drink. Alice had dried, fried and nearly dyed my hair and Rosalie had been ordered to do my make-up. For the years I had known these two, I could not figure out how they could work so hard on me and then be done with themselves in a matter of minutes. It boggled my mind. Alice had picked out and zipped me into a dark green strapless dress that skimmed the top of my knees. _She knows me so well,_ I thought with a smile as I slipped on the gold flats she had set out by the end of my bed.

"Bella? Would you go and get the boys? I brought outfits for them." Alice called from behind the bathroom door.

"Sure. You guys need a drink or anything?" I stood up and headed towards the door.

"No. But if you get one, use a straw! I don't want to redo your lips before we head to Volterra. Rose, honestly. You didn't wax today?" Alice commented and I let out a loud laugh.

"Fuck you, Bella!" Rosalie yelled as I left my room.

I found the boys in the living room, looking slightly buzzed as they lounged on the sofas. Emmett was flipping through the channels at lightning speed, eventually settling on the Food Network.

"Bells, you can cook, right?" He glanced up at me, eyes glazed over. I spotted the beer cans and open bottle of whiskey on the coffee table and took a swig, silently cursing when I forgot Alice's warning. I hissed as the alcohol burned going down.

"Yea, why?"

"Then why don't you ever make delicious shit? Fuck, I could get off watching this channel." He turned the volume up as a steak sizzled on the grill.

"Now that you mention it, this could be considered porn for fat people." Edward commented thoughtfully, sipping from a glass that was perched on his chest.

"Exactly! When Rosie is working late or super tired, I watch this and imagine her cooking it naked. Bella! You could cook naked to get extra cash!" Emmett's smile when he was sober was contagious, but his smile when he was twelve sheets to the wind was just downright adorable.

"Emmett, for your birthday and your birthday only, I will cook your entire meal naked." Emmett's eyes widened, along with Edward's.

"Really?!" His voice squeaked and he vibrated with excitement.

"But I have one condition. Edward cooks naked with me as well." Emmett's eyes narrowed as he glanced at his brother. Nodding, Emmett looked back up at me.

"As long as you guys don't do it in the mashed potatoes, I'm cool with it. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Jasper shook his head, apparently coming out of an alcohol-induced stupor.

"What is going on? The last thing I remember is Emmett talking about football and now Bella's cooking naked? I need to stop drinking so much," Jasper's head hung over the back of the couch and his eyes fluttered closed. I laughed and rubbed his mop of dirty blonde hair. Alice strutted in, with Rosalie right behind her.

"Sweet baby Jesus, it's been an hour and you're already halfway gone. Are they even going to let you into the club?" Rosalie peered into Emmett's eyes and covered her mouth and gagged when he let out a long breath.

"Hey baby. You look…hot." His hands snuck around her waist and she smacked at them.

"Hands off. I worked hard to look this good and I plan on showing it off before I let your ham-hands ruin this." She gestured to her mid-thigh, skin-tight black mini-dress with a plunging neckline. Alice flitted around the living room over to where I stood next to Jasper. Her bright blue dress swirled around her and made her look like the pixie I had nicknamed her as.

"What did you do to him?" She poked Jasper in the shoulder and he groaned, his right eye popped open.

"I don't want any more, Alice. Make them stop."

"What did you do?!" Alice gripped the sides of her boyfriends head and shook.

"The room is spinning. Why is the room spinning?"

"Are we sure if we even want to go to Volterra? I'm pretty sure Jasper will start crying in a matter of minutes and Emmett is going to find the nearest fast food restaurant and violate the first things he sees." Edward said from behind me, startling me. He took another swig from his glass and set it on the coffee table.

"We are going, even if we leave the Wonder Twins home alone. Bella's hair is too perfect not to show it off and Rosalie wants men to get to their knees when she walks in." Alice said, covering Jasper's eyes with her hands.

"Oh God, it's so dark. Alice, what's going on?" Jasper cried out, his hands gripped the couch desperately.

"Let's get them in the car before Jasper builds a fort out of sofa cushions." Alice heaved her boyfriend up off the couch and Edward grabbed my hand. As we left the apartment, I leaned in, my lips barely brushing his ear. I felt him shiver and smiled.

"Please tell me that Alice was joking about Jasper building a fort." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and laughed.

"It's a long story that involves more alcohol than I ever thought possible for any human to consume. He called it his 'Fortress of Safety'. Emmett knocked it over, pretending to be Godzilla. Jasper lost his shit and hid in the closet for the rest of the night." Edward hailed a taxi as I struggled to regain my composure.

"Here I was, thinking Jasper was the normal one out of the three of you." I sighed, thoroughly amused. The rest of the group showed up right as the taxi parked itself in front of us.

"Baby, there is nothing normal about any of us. Now, get your fine ass in the taxi and let's go!"

* * *

**I promise that in next chapter, they'll be at the club.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: WOOF! I'm SO late with this update! I thought I had updated recently, but I looked at the folder and saw that I hadn't done anything since January! *gasp* I hope you all remember what's a-happening with this story. Quick recap: Jacob and Charlie were caught by the police, Edward "proposed" to Bella, Bella said yes (tentatively), Jasper is terrified of birds, and they go to Volterra. Hope that clears up any confusion for y'all!**

**I promise to update quickly, because it's Finals Week here at ye olde college and I'll be heading home Thursday. I'm *hoping* to get this wrapped up by the end of the summer. I have more stories to share with you all!**

* * *

**BPOV**

_If I open my eyes now, maybe the room will stop spinning._ I groaned into my pillow, the world was my enemy at the moment. My head felt as though it was being split repeatedly in two by a pickax and my mouth tasted like I ingested something extremely vile. _This is a distinct possibility, with what Emmett kept ordering me._ With the thought of alcohol, I dry-heaved loudly and rolled out of bed, running to the bathroom. I stumbled backwards as I ran into another body.

"Get out of my way." I said, my hand covering my mouth.

"Looks like we'll be sharing." Edward swallowed loudly when he realized what I was going to do.

"Ladies first." I bent over the toilet and felt Edward gather my hair from around my face as the contents of my stomach came flying out at startling speeds. I flushed the toilet and leaned up against the cool tile of the wall, panting loudly.

"Your turn." Edward smiled grimly and assumed the position. I crawled over to the sink and wet a rag, wiping my mouth with it. I rinsed it and tossed it over to Edward, who sounded worse for wear than me. I used the counter to pull myself up so I was standing. I opened the bathroom door and hissed at the sunlight, like the vampire I was turning into. All I wanted to do was to crawl back under the covers, where the darkness was an extreme comfort. I laid back down on the bed and covered my face with the pillow. I heard the muffled noises of Edward cleaning up in the bathroom and then the bed shifted as he joined me.

"God, what happened last night?" Edward asked as he pulled the pillow over his face as well.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't think I remember my own name." I rolled over so I was facing him. His eyes were squeezed shut and I knew that the room was spinning for him as well.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Well, I do believe my wake starts in about an hour, followed directly by my funeral." Edward lifted his head up and opened his eyes, most likely searching the room for a clock.

"Jesus, it's one in the afternoon. I don't remember the last time I slept this late." He got out of bed and shuffled over to the closet. I took one look at him and couldn't help the snort that escaped. He spun around, glaring at me.

"What?"

"Take a look at yourself. You're sparkling!" I gasped out between the giggles that had overcome me. The sun that was moments ago my worst enemy was now making me laugh so hard I was afraid I was going to throw up. Again. Edward held his arms out in front of him, moving them in the sunlight.

"Huh. Wonder how that happened." He wondered out loud, a small smile gracing his face. He shrugged his bare shoulders and turned back to the closet. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at the sight in front of me.

"Oh my God! What happened to your back?" Ugly red scratch marks raked down his back, bruises were beginning to darken around his waist as well.

"Please don't tell me I got a tattoo. That's been one of Emmett's wishes for when I get drunk." He groaned, coming towards me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the bathroom, finding the rag I had used earlier and touched it to his back. His loud hiss of pain startled us both.

"Holy mother of God, that shit stings!" Edward said as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He turned so he could inspect himself in the mirror above the sink. His jaw dropped and his eyes darted to mine.

"Did you do that to me?" He asked, incredulous. I gaped at him.

"I have no idea how we even got from Volterra to our own bed. How am I supposed to know?"

"Just wondering. It'd be pretty hot if you did." He winked suggestively at me and I bit back my smile. An odd sensation of me dragging my fingers down something came over me and I shook my head.

"If I'm going to be a functioning human being today, I think I need about a gallon of strong coffee to clear my head."

"I'm with you on that, babe." Edward slid his hand into mine and we left the bathroom. I slipped on a pair of his boxers and a button-down shirt that was slung over the dresser. Edward pulled on sweats and turned to me. His eyes widened and he licked his lips.

"You know, I've always been partial to seeing you in my shirt ever since I saw you in my kitchen that first morning." He came towards me and played with the buttons. I blushed, tucking my chin into my shoulder.

"I only picked it because it was the first thing I saw. I still can't find that shirt I was wearing that night, by the way." It was now Edward's turn to blush and look away. I tried not to smile in surprise; seeing Edward blush was a rare thing.

"I, uh, took it. It's in my bottom drawer. I wanted it as a reminder in case I didn't get to see you again." Oddly touched, I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. I regretted the motion as soon as my lower body and back began to scream in protest, the muscles tight and sore. I inhaled sharply and stood flat-footed on the ground.

"What happened?" Edward asked, a bit concerned by my reaction.

"My hips are killing me." I rubbed the area below my stomach and my thighs, feeling the tight muscles. Edward's eyes flickered and his smile grew.

"What?" I asked, confused by his expression.

"…nothing. Just thinking about…stuff. How about that coffee? And maybe an icepack?" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we went into living room. What we saw made us stop dead in our tracks.

"What the fuck happened to our living room?" I screeched, arms waving wildly at the destruction. The sofa was tipped forward, cushions strewn about. The dining table was shoved up against the wall. The coffee table was overturned and two legs were snapped off, the vase full of fresh flowers had fallen off the coffee table and left a huge wet spot on the area rug. Edward trudged over to the kitchen and came back to me.

"You don't want to see the kitchen." He said quietly and I hurried over as quickly as my sore body would let me. A strangled gasp escaped me and I shut my eyes tightly.

"Bella." Edward said, touching my arm.

"It's going to take all day to clean this mess up." I opened my eyes again and began to straighten up the disaster that was my kitchen. As I gripped the counter for balance, a vision of Edward and I flooded my mind. _Edward had his hands up the bottom of my dress and I fought with the collar of his shirt. I was biting at his chin, neck, any skin available to me. With a loud growl, Edward ripped my dress up the middle and threw it over into the living room._

"You ripped my dress? That was brand new!" I ran into the living room and right below the barstools was the remains of the gorgeous green dress Alice had bought me just days before.

"I'm sorry? I'll buy you a new one." Edward smiled and started to put the couch back into its original position. Another vision came up. _I was bent over the sofa and gripping the cushions so tight I was afraid I was going to rip chunks out of them. Edward gripped my hips in a death-like vise and I screamed as he entered me. The force of him tilted the couch and we tumbled forward, crashing into the coffee table. I raked my fingers down his back, and he threw his head back in pleasure._ My face was burning hot and I was unable to look Edward straight in the eye.

"I think I know why the room looks like this." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I'd like to hear your theory." I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"We had mind-blowing kinky sex last night when we got back from Volterra."

"Like how kinky are we talking about?" I relayed to him what I had seen in both visions and Edward's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Really? The couch?" His nose wrinkled up adorably as he pondered the idea.

"I'm sorry about your back, by the way." I ran my fingers loving over the battered skin. Edward kissed my forehead and I felt him grinning against me.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I loved it when it happened." Seeing his face in my head, I nodded.

"You really liked it, actually." Edward chuckled and wrapped me in a warm hug.

"I can't believe I don't remember this happening. I've always wanted to have crazy sex with you in the apartment and the first time I do, I'm black-out drunk."

"I'm pretty sure you won't be the next time." I mumbled against his chest, inhaling his scent greedily.

"Oh? So there'll be a next time? I'm really liking this idea."

"You'll really like this one then. I'm feeling like taking a shower. Want to conserve water and shower with me?" Edward nodded eagerly and he all but dragged me back into the bathroom. We stripped as we made our way to the shower. Edward hopped in enthusiastically and turned the shower on full blast. The steaming water hit the scrapes on his back and he hissed loudly, eyes nearly crossing in pain. I spun him around and turned the temperature down. I grabbed shampoo and squirted some in my hand. I reached up and began to massage his head. The tension in his body from the pain disappeared and he leaned against me, eyes closing.

"If you weren't a lawyer, I think you'd make a great masseuse." I laughed under my breath and cupped my hands, gathering water and poured it over his head, so he wouldn't have to feel the water against his back. I kissed his chin and reached around him for the soap. I lathered it in my hands and rubbed it against his chest. I brought my hands down to his stomach and watched my hands travel lower. I stopped right above his hip, brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Edward?" I asked, my thumb rubbing back and forth over his hipbone. He let out a low purr of pleasure and I felt my stomach tighten at the sound. I fought back my animal urges and continued to rub my thumb over his hip.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, his head tilting back slightly.

"When were you going to tell me you got a tattoo?" His eyes shot open and his jumped backwards, angling his hip forward so he could see.

"Fuck! I don't know! Emmett is going to die when he finds out." Edward said, scrubbing furiously at his skin. I knelt down in front of him, holding him still.

"What's the design?" It was a black and gray tattoo of what looked to be like an oval crest.

"The Cullen family crest. Carlisle got one when he was younger and Emmett just got his a few years ago." I remembered seeing something on Emmett's arm a couple of times, especially when we hit the beach on the weekends. It never occurred to me to ask him about it or anything.

"I've seen this before. On the front door handles of your parents house, right? And you have a belt buckle with this on it, don't you?"

"What can I say; Dad has a thing for sentimentality." Edward took my hands and helped me stand, his crooked grin gracing his features. I played with the water droplets on his chest as I thought of what to say next.

"You're okay with this? I mean, you don't remember getting it. Shouldn't getting a tattoo be a long, thought out process?" As I said this, I turned around and began to shampoo my own hair. Edward rubbed my back and his sharp intake of breath made me jump.

"What? What's wrong?" Shampoo slid down into my eyes and I quickly shoved my head under the spray, removing the stinging presence.

"You got one, too. Babe, this is kind of hot." My mind was reeling at the thought of me having a tattoo.

"You've got to be kidding me! What kind is it?" I contorted myself to try to see but was unable.

"The same as mine. I really like that you have this. It's like I've branded you." Edward traced the design, which was permanently inked on my lower back. I stiffened ever-so slightly when I felt his lips touch my skin, just briefly. His hands stroked my legs soothingly as he continued to kneel behind me.

"You're a Cullen now. Unofficially speaking. I still have to get that damn ring on your finger." He grumbled lovingly, kissing my skin on his way back up to standing. He pulled me up against him and rested his chin on the crook of my shoulder, the end of his nose tickled my earlobe. His hands skirted up my sides and linked themselves to my own. I shivered, even though warm water was running down my body.

"Please marry me. I know that you wanted to be proposed to a different way, but please, Bella. I can't live without you. It nearly killed me before and I don't want that to happen again. We can do it your way later, don't make me beg. I want-" I spun in his arms, locking my arms behind me. I crushed my mouth to his, instantly stopping his ramble.

"You always talk too much." I murmured against his lips and proceeded to lock my mouth over his again. Edward released my hands and brought his up to run through my wet and tangled hair.

"Say it. Say it, Bella." He panted, breaking the kiss off abruptly. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and my hands shook as I stroked his cheek.

"Yes. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Edward Cullen!" I laughed loudly as he picked me up and tried to spin me around in the shower. He reached behind me and turned the water off, and with me still in his arms, carried me out to the bedroom. He dropped me unceremoniously onto the bed and grabbed towels, tossing one at me. He wrapped one around his waist and went into the closest, opening up the top drawer of my jewelry box. He blushed again as he shut the drawer and palmed a small black box that I never noticed before.

"I put it in there because it's always been yours, Bella." I felt tears brimming in my eyes when he knelt on one knee in front of me. He opened the tiny box and the tears streamed freely down my cheeks. It was a simple platinum band with a single diamond perched at the top. Edward held my left hand gingerly in his and I watched in amazement as he began to tear up. He saw me watching him and cleared his throat loudly, wiping aimlessly at his face with his free hand.

"Please don't make me ask you again. You are going to put this ring on and marry me." He laughed, his voice rough with a lack of sleep and emotion. I nodded vigorously and wiggled the fingers on my left hand, unable to say a word. He easily slid the ring onto my finger and kissed the back of my hand, his warm lips traveling up my arm. I tried not to shiver, but I lost my resolve and wrapped myself tightly around his body. With a loud sigh, his arms came around me and squeezed.

"Finally." He breathed against my neck. I smiled widely and tugged at the towel around his waist. He shifted his weight from the bed to rest on top of me. The pressure knocked me back into reality when my lower back and hips screamed in pain. I must've made an uncomfortable noise because Edward raised himself up and glanced down at me.

"What? What did I do?"

"We're going to have to postpone this celebration for about a day or two, at least until I can sit upright properly without taking aspirin beforehand." His crooked grin flashed and he rolled off of me.

"I did a number on you last night, didn't I?" I laughed and swatted at him. My towel unraveled and I gathered it in front of me.

"We should probably get dressed and clean up the living room before someone shows up and thinks our apartment's been broken into. Again." I pulled on a pair of black yoga pants, a tank top, and slid my arms through Edward's shirt that had been discarded on the floor before taking our shower. Edward yanked on some sweatpants and wandered out of the bedroom before me. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and with a mixture of surprise and horror, I felt a hard tug. I wiggled my hand wildly and realized my ring had snagged itself in my hair. I grabbed my hairbrush, hoping to work it out, but all I did was make a little nest for it. Groaning, I threw my brush on the bed and hurried out to find Edward. What I saw in the living room was _not_ what I expected.

"We brought food." Emmett said, holding up the grease-soaked bottom of a fast-food bag. Rosalie and Jasper were busy flipping the couch back into its original position. Alice was standing over the remnants of my dress, her tiny hands balled into fists on her hips.

"Your dress is ripped." She stated, nudging the fabric with her shoe.

"It was in the way of what I wanted." Edward said as he came in from the kitchen. Alice growled at him, but Jasper quickly intervened, guiding Alice over to the couch. Edward's eyes traveled up and down my body and shot up to mine when he noticed the ring was gone. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the snarl mess on my head. His jaw dropped for a moment as he tried to process what I mean. When he did, he had to bite his lip and turn away, but I saw the amusement in his eyes before he took the food from Emmett. I sat down in front of where our coffee table used to be, trying not to whimper as my lower body protested the hard surface.

"You guys, what happened to my coffee table?" I asked, looking around the room for any signs of it. It simply disappeared.

"We were hoping you'd tell us." Rose arched an elegant eyebrow as she bit into a hamburger. I felt my cheeks burn and thanked Edward silently as he sat behind me, pulling me to his chest.

"A couple of drunks stumbling around in the dark, it should seem simple enough to put two and two together, Rosie." Edward teased, handing me a burger and fries. I popped a couple fries in my mouth and all but inhaled my burger. I didn't know how hungry I was until Edward handed me his burger, kissing me on the cheek as he did.

"Drunk? On the contrary, friend. I'm surprised you two are alive this morning. By the way, how _did_ you guys get here? We never saw you leave." Jasper said, gesturing at us with his soda. I racked my mind to find the answer, but I pulled up nothing. Edward's arm came around my waist and I felt him shrug behind me.

"No fucking clue." His hand slid into mine and his thumb rubbed the back of my fingers soothingly.

"Do you know how much that dress cost, Bella? You let him rip it?" Alice murmured as she dipped her fries into her milkshake.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I smiled warmly at her. Alice's eyes lit up and her tiny frame vibrated on the couch.

"Then can you let me at least do something with your hair? I know for a fact you haven't gone in for a trim in months." I almost agreed before I remembered what was lodged in my hair.

"No!" Both Edward and I nearly shouted, our hands protectively covered the rat's nest in my hair.

"But you promised," Alice pouted, her bottom lip jutted out slightly and her eyes seem to grow wider. I knew this look and knew how it affected me, but I wasn't going to let it happen today.

"What if I let you take me shopping for all new clothes and I won't complain about anything? Would that make you happy?" Alice nodded vigorously and I let out a sigh of relief. We finished eating and everyone went in the kitchen to throw away their wrappers. Edward's fingers immediately delved into my hair, desperately tugging on strands.

"I knew that this ring was a bad idea. I should've gotten the other one," He mumbled under his breath and I hissed as the ring snagged even more.

"My fault, I wasn't paying that much attention." I tried helping him, but the angle wasn't working. I sat, resigned, in Edward's lap.

"Hey, I saw this once on a nature show. It was two monkeys eating the bugs off each other. But the best part was when they talked about sex. Did you know monkeys-" Jasper cut Emmett's rants off by slinging an arm around his neck and steering him back into the kitchen.

"That's enough for now, Em." But Jasper's grin was fast and wicked as he quietly sang the chorus to "The Bad Touch". I flipped him off and watched as Rosalie sauntered back in with a bottle of oil.

"Before you do anything drastic, try using some of this. I'll try to stall Alice. Wearing a ring takes some getting used to, doesn't it?" Rosalie smiled when my jaw dropped. Edward's hands stilled in my hair and I heard his breathing pick up.

"How'd you figure it out?" I whispered, amazed at my friend. Rosalie shrugged and tossed the oil bottle at us.

"I didn't. Congrats. Just don't let Alice know what you did. She'll murder you." Rose patted me on the cheek and went back into the kitchen. Edward quickly unscrewed the top and put some oil on his fingers.

"This better work. I don't want to cut it out." Edward said, working the oil into my hair. I felt the snarl loosen and I threaded my fingers through the hair behind the tangle, working it down so all Edward had to do was unravel my ring from the last few bits of hair. He held it triumphantly out in front of him.

"There! Make sure it stays on your finger this time," Edward laughed, sliding the ring back on my finger. I laughed too, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"My hero." I breathed against his lips. His body tensed up and he pulled me closer.

"Anytime."

"What happened to the plan, Edward? I thought we agreed on the plan." Alice's voice was deadly calm. My head snapped back and I glared at Rosalie. She had a guilty expression on her face and I snarled at her.

"This was impromptu. And I didn't want to wait, Alice. Things between Bella and I have always been in the spur of the moment." Alice turned her fiery stare from Edward to me. It softened slightly, but she poked me roughly in the shoulder.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Bella? Did you forget about the hours we spent talking about getting engaged? You wanted it your way!"

"I want Edward. Plain and simple. I don't need flowers, to be wined and dined before seeing him get down on one knee. The way he proposed can never be replaced by something bigger and better." Edward hummed in his chest and kissed the side of my head. Rose stood next to Alice now, but her guilty expression was now one of pure delight and happiness. Alice sighed loudly and sat down on the couch.

"Well, since you didn't stick to the plan, can you at least let me do one thing?" Nervous, I shifted in Edward's lap to face my friend. His hand gripped mine tightly and I took a deep breath.

"And what is that, Alice?"

"Let me plan your wedding!" At this, Jasper and Emmett popped their heads into the living room.

"Who's getting married?" Emmett asked, glancing anxiously at Rosalie. Rosalie shook her head and pointed at Edward and me. Emmett let out a loud 'whoop' and bounded over to us. He grabbed me roughly around the waist. I winced, but quickly covered it with a small smile when I saw Alice's curious expression.

"About damn time!"

* * *

**If you don't want to make me cry huge crocodile tears, will you promise to leave a review? Because, as my friends have witnessed, I can cry on command and with such conviction, I can get whatever my tiny little selfish heart desires! And my little heart desires REVIEWS!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: All is not lost, loyal readers! Yet another installment of Drunken Partners is hot and off the press, just for you!**

**EPOV**

Bella rolled off of me, both of us panting. I was grinning stupidly from ear to ear as I heard Bella taking long, deep breaths.

"I'm starting to like this idea of taking the mornings off," Bella wheezed, scooting over to sling her arm and leg over me. I hitched her leg up higher and stroked the skin. She purred quietly and hit at my hand weakly.

"Enough for right now. I have to get ready for court," She kissed my chest and nuzzled under my neck and slid out of bed. I flipped onto my stomach, resting my head on my hand as I watched her gather clothes for the day.

"We're all going to be there today, you know. You're not alone in this anymore." She stilled momentarily and smiled.

"I know. It's just, overwhelming." She ran her hands nervously through her hair as she began to pace in front of the bed. I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around her lovingly. Today was the first day of the trial against Charlie and Jacob. Bella was subpoenaed and was going to testify against them. I knew she was terrified and had tried every trick in the book to make sure she was calm, cool, and collected the first day. Apparently, all those tricks failed.

"I've done this so many times; it's like second nature to me. But why do I feel like puking my guts out when I have to be on the other side of the courtroom?" Bella murmured as she tried her best to climb inside of me. I held her close, and rubbed her back.

"Because this time, you have no control over the decision. You just have to buckle yourself in and prepare yourself for the biggest, craziest, and scariest ride of your life. But lucky for you, I'm strapped in right beside you." Bella leaned back, a small smile on her face, and kissed me on the tip of my nose. She wiggled out of my arms and tip-toed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I went over to the door, pressed my ear against it and sighed.

"You wouldn't need in help in there, would you?" I nearly fell flat on my face as the door swung open.

"I guess once in the shower wouldn't hurt." Bella readjusted the towel she had carelessly thrown around herself.

"Once? Love, you underestimate me."

* * *

Breakfast was quick and silent, unlike our bathroom escapades. Alice had called us both and texted numerous times, wondering when we were going to leave, where we were going to park, and oddly enough, if we preferred chicken or steak. Alice had dived right into the part of wedding planner that it scared me. Bella went along with her every word and decision, the advantage of knowing Alice and vice versa for years played heavily on their side. If they weren't discussing the difference in shades of red, they were talking about the court case. I made sure I busied myself with Jasper and Emmett during the wedding part, but stayed around during the latter. If Bella was worried about not having a huge support system to help her through this, I'd think she was delusional. Our friends had cancelled their plans for the entire week of the trial and had made their fellow workers and secretaries aware that they were not to be interrupted or pestered during the week and the following week also. Bella's voice and poking my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts.

"I lost you there for a moment, didn't I? I'm sorry this wedding stuff isn't as interesting as you hoped. But I plan on cutting back after the trial, I promise. I just needed something to keep my mind occupied." Bella rambled on, moving her food around on her plate. I reached over and stilled her hand, making her look up at me curiously.

"I understand completely. Have you eaten enough? I don't know if or when the judge will release us for recess, so I don't want you hungry or anything before you have to testify. They don't take faintly all too lightly at these type of things." I said jokingly, pushing her plate towards her suggestively. Bella sighed and began to fork up some eggs, her eyes never left mine the entire time.

"But you do know that I love you outrageously, right?" I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed the back of it lightly.

"Absolutely, because that's exactly how I feel about you." Before I could do anything more, my phone buzzed loudly from my pocket.

"Alice." We both said, smiles lightly up our faces.

Bella gawked openly at the television cameras and reporters that were lined up outside the courthouse. I spotted Jasper and Emmett's cars and knew that they were waiting for us before they went inside.

"Why are there so many cameras here?" Bella asked, her voice quiet and small.

"Sorry to say, love, but when you're a high profile lawyer on trial, the press tends to flock to these things. They're not allowed in the courtroom, but they'll try to get something out of you before you enter." A knock on the passenger window made Bella let out a quick shriek. Alice and Jasper waited outside our vehicle, Emmett and an oddly anxiously Rosalie behind them. I unlocked the doors and Jasper opened Bella's and helped her out. Alice immediately pulled her in for a hug and murmured something in her ear. Bella squeezed Alice tightly and reached out behind her for my hand. I grabbed it and laced my fingers with hers.

"I made Emmett swear not to release white doves every time a verdict is read." Jasper said as we began to walk towards the courthouse.

"I appreciate it, Em."

"But the party poppers and air horns are in the backseat. Who says we can't celebrate afterwards?" Emmett asked with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Save it for the wedding, Emmett. This week we're following Bella's orders and what she says goes." Alice announced as she slipped her arm through Bella's. Bella smiled, but it hastily disappeared as the first reporter came forward.

"Brace yourself. Jasper and Emmett are already muscling a way through for us." I whispered in her ear as I hovered around her protectively. Microphones and notepads were shoved in my face and nosy reporters pushed and shoved their way around me. I gritted my teeth and held back the snarls and growls that threatened to emerge as their persistence began to wear at my reserve. When we finally reached the courtroom, I think we all sighed in relief. Alice fixed Bella's hair and shirt and held her hand in a death grip.

"Bella!" I turned towards the voice and noticed James standing by the prosecution table. It had slipped my mind that he was going to be here as well, since he also played a pivotal role in this trial. Bella rushed forward and met James halfway, her arms wrapping around him like steel. It looked as though he was holding her the same way.

"It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine. They're going to get what they deserve." James all but chanted it into her ear. I wondered if he was doing it for more of his benefit than Bella's. The attorneys who were working for us appeared and I took my seat behind the prosecution's side, Bella and James were seated in front of me. The defense attorneys appeared and the hair on the back of my neck bristled. Emmett gripped my shoulder and squeezed. My stomach rolled as I watched Jacob and Charlie behind escorted into the room. My mind went on autopilot the minute the judge entered the room. We stood and sat down as he sat and paged through the immense file folder that was opened in front of him. I kept my eyes trained on Bella and the judge the entire time. The opening statement by both the prosecution and defense fell on my deaf ears. I wished with all my heart that I could speed up this process, that I could fast-forward all the way to the jury's decision on the final day of the trial. I couldn't handle watching both sets of attorney browbeat and batter Bella for answers and loopholes to catch and manipulate in her testimony. I saw the lawyer in Bella begin to show when the defense attorney relentlessly attacked her story and tried to poke as many holes in it as possible. I realized right then and there that we were in the wrong profession.

* * *

"That concludes today's hearing. I will see everyone bright and early tomorrow." The judge left the courtroom without another word and I stood up, waiting for Bella to be relieved from her duty. She leaned limply against James, her resolve tested and tried. My arms slid around her and I buried my face in her hair, my heart breaking as I felt her shake against me.

"I want to go home." She said tiredly. I nodded but made no move to leave the room yet.

"Take me home, Edward. I want to get out of here now." I pulled back slightly and looked down at her. I rested my forehead against hers for a moment and stepped back.

"Your word is my command, love." As we left, I patted James on the back. He glanced over at me and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes all the way.

"See you tomorrow, boss." James saluted me as I passed and I let out a laugh. I pushed open the doors and we were suddenly surrounded and engulfed by our friends. Alice, Rose, and Bella were holding each other close, Jasper and Emmett both slung their arms over my shoulders.

"How are you holding up, chief?" Emmett asked as he took a peek over at Bella.

"Barely, but enough to get by. Do you think you'll be over later tonight?" I scrubbed a free hand over my face and was surprised to notice how exhausted I was feeling. All I had done was sit and observe, and it drained me completely.

"We'll make sure to call before dropping by. Go get Bella and take her home before she falls over and hurts herself. That's the last thing we need right now." Jasper nudged me towards Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist. I kissed the side of her head and closed my eyes.

"I think I promised I would take you home. Jasper said you'd call if you came by later?" I asked, and Alice's nod confirmed my question. I tugged on Bella's hand and led her wordlessly out to our car. The reporters and cameras seemed to have learned some common sense and stayed their distance as we left. I opened Bella's door and waited until she was situated before shutting it behind her. I climbed in the car and turned the engine on, but gripped the steering wheel without moving.

"I think we made a mistake, Bella." I said without realizing I had spoken out loud.

"About what?" Her once tired voice seemed to perk up and she angled herself towards me.

"About us, about what we do. I never noticed what I looked like from a different perspective, and after today, I'm not sure that I like what I saw."

"What are you talking about?" Bella sounded confused and reached over for my hand.

"I'm saying that I don't want to be a defense lawyer anymore. The look on your face when that prick was badgering you about the smallest, unimportant piece of evidence was something I had always seen myself on thousands of others, but never understood. Until now. I don't want to try to save people, I want to make sure I put the right people behind bars and that they get what they ultimately deserve."

"Wait a minute. The top defense attorney in all of Washington State wants to now become a prosecutor? Is that what you're trying to say? That you are no longer happy in what your life's profession is set out to do? I just want to get all my facts straight, Edward, that's all."

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Suddenly feeling very vulnerable, I put the car into reverse and started to leave the parking lot.

"Good. I'm all for it. I was actually going to talk to you about that a few weeks ago. I'm relieved that you brought it up first, though."

"I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but—wait, what?" Her response threw me for a loop and I nearly backed into a parked car behind me.

"I agree with you on the whole thing. I don't think I was ever cut out to be a defense attorney in the long run. I'd rather now put people in jail than working my ass off to make sure they stay out of it. Sure, there's going to be a lot of change in our future and without a doubt, anger from our colleagues, but in the end, this is what is going to make us happy and I wouldn't want anything else than that."

"You're being completely serious right now. Nothing is clouding your judgment?"

"Were you not just listening to me?" I looked over at her and saw the huge dopey grin on her face and let the one I was biting back out.

"I was just making sure, prosecutor Swan."

"That's prosecutor Cullen to you, sir."

* * *

**This is not the end, I swear! But I'm getting close! Please leave me some love in the form of a review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Did you miss me? I certainly missed writing this story! It's been far too long without an update, hasn't it? More to come at the end of the chapter.**

**BPOV**

I chewed on my cuticles, my eyes darting to the door every five seconds, just to make sure Alice didn't pop in and see me ruining the manicure she had given me. My foot jittered in mid-air, the other curled underneath me on the chair I was sitting on. Rosalie was puttering around in the bathroom, opening and slamming the cabinet doors at random intervals. I wondered if she was making noise for my benefit or was enjoying snooping through Edward and my toiletries.

"Bells?" She asked, slamming shut a counter drawer. I jumped when she said my name; my fingers immediately left my mouth and curled into fists. I bunched the comforter on the bed in my hands, hoping I wasn't slowly ripping it at its seams.

"Yea?" I asked after clearing my throat. I watched as Rose opened the bathroom door and came towards me slowly, as if she was approaching a wild animal. I guess that she would act like that, considering I was as twitchy as one. She sat down on the other end of the bed, her eyes wary as they met mine.

"Are you freaking out right now?" She murmured, her hand outstretched. Her fingers gripped my fists and I slowly unfurled my hand, gripping her hand in a death grip. She didn't flinch as I felt the bones in her hand grind against each other and for that, I was thankful. I nodded vigorously for a response, unsure of my own voice at the moment.

"Better stop shaking your head like that or Alice will skewer you with a bobby pin before you can say 'Dolce and Gabbana'." The bedroom door swung open and Alice all but skipped in, garment bags hanging from her tiny arms.

"Who said Dolce and Gabbana? Bella, did you go shopping? Did you buy designer? Oh, thank the Lord! The day has come! Bella Swan has finally seen the light!" Alice's voice was far too cheerful for me and Rose patted my hand sympathetically as she noticed the grimace on my face.

"Bella, you shouldn't frown so much. You'll get wrinkles and I can't deal well with wrinkles. Speaking of being wrinkle-free, I brought your dress!" Alice presented me with the largest of the garment bags in her arms, a crisp, clean white zippered bag. My stomach rose to my throat as I realized what was being contained in that thin plastic bag.

"Thank you." I rasped, my throat suddenly dry. Alice hung the garment bag in the doorway to my closet and hurried out of the bedroom. She returned seconds later with a bottle of wine and three wine glasses.

"I think it's time we boozed you up. Your confidence is fading quickly. It would also be quite fitting if you were sloshed as you walked down the aisle. Edward's half in the bag at this moment." Hearing that Edward was currently drinking heavily, I reached out for the full wine glass Alice handed me and gulped it down, extending it back towards her for a refill.

"Good idea."

**EPOV**

"Slow down, bro. You need to be somewhat coherent today. Bella doesn't need you throwing up on her dress up at the altar." Emmett warned as I downed another shot. I hissed as the whiskey burned my throat, but that didn't stop me from filling the tiny glass back up. Jasper had been nursing his second beer for a while now, and I was tempted to reach over and finish it for him. My nerves were getting the best of me and I knew that drinking wasn't going to help them one bit. But it was the simplest option-the safest one, actually-because my other idea of kidnapping Bella and flying to Vegas to get eloped was quickly tamped down by Emmett and Jasper scaring me with Alice's possible–violent- responses.

"I won't throw up on her dress. I'll aim somewhere else." I grunted into my empty shot glass. Emmett took it away from me and sat me down on the couch, away from the bottles of liquor.

"I'm sure Mom would be so proud to know that. I'm cutting you off for now, okay? Do you need me to get Dad to shoot you up full of calm down meds? He brought his bag with him, just in case." I heaved a deep sigh and ran my fingers through my already unruly hair. Alice had just left, claiming she needed at least four hours to beautify Bella, but not before she put some sort of gel in my hair to keep it tamed. It was no use, because without a direct line of alcohol into my system, my nervous habit was my fingers in my hair. I had been getting better with it, but that was because most of the time, Bella was there to do it for me, or distract me from what was causing me stress.

"I need to see Bella. Can't I just go sit outside her door or something? I promise I won't get in the way." I whined, hoping that one of them would let me out of this godforsaken room that I was slowly going crazy in.

"No can do, Edward. You're just going to have to wait. I can go ask how she's holding up, if you're worried about her." Jasper said, putting his half-empty beer bottle down on the table in front of him. I closed my eyes, groaning quietly. I wished I could fast-forward time so Bella would be with me already. I had no idea that the day of a wedding would feel like forever. I was not looking forward to repeating this experience in a few months with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett waited until after the trial to pop the question to Rosalie, feeling as though it was an appropriate time to celebrate something new after experiencing something lengthy and stressful.

The trial lasted nearly a month, and during that month Alice worked like a madman to get this wedding planned. I had never seen Bella look so worn out in her entire life and it was something I never wanted to see again. Someone was always around to keep Bella's mind off of the trial; Rosalie and Emmett planned several movie marathons during the duration of the trial, Jasper was always around when Bella had a breakdown or when I needed to vent my frustrations about the legal process, Alice had fun activities mapped out for Bella to do with the wedding. But when it was just the two of us, Bella's true colors finally emerged and I was there to help her face her demons until she was so exhausted from the process that I carried her to bed and held her throughout the night.

The last day of the trial was easily the greatest day of my life. I gripped Bella's hand tightly as the jury read off their verdict. I felt Bella let out a long sigh and watched James grin widely at us. James became a loyal friend over the last few weeks and I realized I had been misjudging him from the first day I hired him. Without James, I don't think Bella would've handled this trial very well. He was feeling the same pain and same torment as she was, and I wasn't able to relate to her as James was able to. He became a familiar face around our apartment; in fact, I actually got him a lease on an apartment two flights below ours. We were going to help him move in when we got back from our honeymoon.

The jury found Charlie and Jacob guilty on all counts against them and the judge sentenced them to the maximum limit of years in prison, which meant Charlie would be a very old man by the time he ever stepped foot in the real world, if he lasted that long. Jacob, as the bailiff escorted him from the courtroom, turned around to sneer at us. I simply raised my hand and waved, happier than a pig in shit that that bastard was finally getting what he deserved. Charlie refused to acknowledge that there was anyone in the courtroom besides himself. The judge dismissed court and James wrapped Bella up in his embrace, the two of them locked in their own little world at that moment. I wanted to pry her away from him, to comfort her the way I knew she liked, but this was about them and I had no right to interfere.

I joined my family outside the courtroom, where almost instantly my mother had me in her arms, tears flowing freely down her face. Rosalie and Alice were waiting anxiously for Bella to come out of the courtroom; both of them had red-rimmed eyes. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had formed a protective semi-circle around our group, all three of them noticing the approaching cameras and reporters. The courtroom doors swung open and James exited first, his hand gripping Bella's firmly. Bella's eyes darted around, looking for me. Rose and Alice rushed towards her, their arms encircling her. She closed her eyes for a moment and I saw a small smile start to emerge on her lips. Alice and Rose were tearing up, murmuring quietly to her. James had gone over to the other side of the lobby, where a woman with bright red hair was waiting for him. He had told me a few weeks earlier that he had started seeing a woman, named Victoria. She kissed his cheek when he stood in front of her and hugged him. They left shortly after that, James turning around to wave goodbye to us. Alice and Rosalie had released Bella and she made her way towards me. It must've seemed to be taking longer than she thought to reach me, so her slow strides started to increase in speed, all the way to the point where she was sprinting in my direction. I held my arms open to her, ready for impact. Her arms came up and around my neck and her legs locked around my waist. She buried her face in my neck and I could hear her panting breaths. My arms hung around her waist loosely, unsure if she was going unlocked herself from me. Bella lifted her head and the most dazzling and most illuminating smile was plastered across her face. Her lips crashed against mine and I started chuckling as our teeth clacked against each other.

"I love you." She breathed into my mouth and she didn't give me any time to respond before locking her mouth to mine once more. I didn't need to say anything back, because I poured every ounce of my love into that kiss and when I felt her slight shudder, I knew that she felt it.

Someone cleared their throat and my eyes darted towards the door, where my father stood. I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that both Emmett and Jasper had left the room and that Carlisle was in his tuxedo, when the last time I had seen him he had been in street clothes.

"Where did you go?" Carlisle asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Just thinking about Bella, I guess." I answered, truthfully as I could. He nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I was just over there with her a few minutes ago. Alice has outdone herself this time. She's breathtaking."

"How is she doing? Did she ask about me?" I scrubbed my face with my hands and stood up, the nerves that had dissipated returned, in the form of butterflies in my stomach. The alcohol was losing its effect, leaving behind in its wake a throbbing sensation in my head.

"She's perfectly fine. More than fine, actually. She couldn't stop-" Emmett came barging into the living room, a huge grin on his face as he waved his cell phone in the air.

"Bella's smashed, bro. And here I thought I should be worried about you," He patted my cheek as he walked past, picking up a bottle of whiskey and drinking straight from it.

"You said she was fine! Now she's drunk?" I asked, glaring at my dad. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at me.

"You asked how she was doing. I said fine. I didn't feel it my place to let you know that your fiancée is drunker than a damn skunk and quite possibly incoherent. There's nothing wrong with a little liquid courage, Edward. You smell like the floor of a bar after happy hour. Alice isn't going to be too pleased about that one." Carlisle finished with a smile and motioned for Emmett to hand him the whiskey. I watched in absolute shock as my dad lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long pull from it. He lowered the bottle, a grimace on his face. He shook his head and let out a low whistle.

"Your mother never finds out that I did that, got it?" He pointed to me and Emmett and left the room.

"Why don't we ever invite him out to drink with us? Dad is so fucking cool!" Emmett announced, quite loudly, his eyes full of pride and amazement.

**BPOV**

Rosalie had to tug the glass from my vice grip so she could slip my dress on over my head. I giggled as the slip tickled my face and Rose simply groaned.

"I forget that when you get drunk, your brain reverts back to being five years old again."

"I feel like I'm in a cloud." I said as the dress was pulled down past my face. Rose rolled her eyes and continued tugging on the dress.

"I'm sure you do, sweetie. Lift your arms up, Sparky." I did what she said and spun in a semi-circle, the room spinning madly after I had stopped.

"I think I need to sit down or I might float away." I slurred, stumbling towards the bed. Rose followed right behind me, attempting to straighten out my dress and zip me into it at the same time.

"Stop squirming or I'll sit on you, I swear to God I will. Alice is going to murder you if you get a single hair out of place." Hearing the warning in her voice and being slightly paranoid of my tiny friend, I sat still until Rose stood up and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Done and done. Now stay where you are until I come back. I'm going to put my dress on and then babysit you until we have to leave. If you don't behave, I'll send Alice in here." I threw her a scared glance as the door to my closet shut behind her. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths, trying unsuccessfully to sober myself up. I reached behind me on the bed for a pillow and squeezed it to my chest. It smelled like Edward and I felt instantly calm. I hadn't realized how wound up I was until the third or fifth glass of wine that Rose handed me. Alice and Rose had to barricade the door so no unwanted intruders would be able to enter. When someone knocked on the door, Alice dragged me into the closet, on the off-chance Edward got loose and came to the apartment. Rose moved the dresser away from the door and I heard two muffled voices.

"You can let her go, Alice. It's just Carlisle." Rose said as she knocked on the closet door. I stumbled out, only to be caught by my future father-in-law.

"Careful, Bella. I don't want to have to explain any bruises to Edward." I smiled up at him and heard his quiet laughter.

"What do you girls do to her? Edward is far more sober than this one." Carlisle grabbed my shoulders to steady me and I gazed up at him dreamily, noticing that the shape of his eyes was the exact shape of Edward's.

"We tried to stop her, but she's like a damn Gremlin when it comes to her wine." Alice grumbled as she stalked back into the bathroom to complete her makeup.

"Bella, I'd like to talk to you about something. Rose, would you mind helping Alice out with something in the bathroom?" Carlisle asked, not-so subtly kicking Rose out of the room. Rosalie rose from the bed with a sigh and saluted him as she walked by.

"Don't have to tell me twice, Doc." Carlisle backed me up until my knees hit the edge of the bed and I landed on the mattress with a muffled plop. He pulled up a chair in front of me and placed his hands on my knees. My hands covered his automatically and I stared at him, his face blurred around the edges. He waited until my eyes focused on him completely before speaking.

"Bella, I know the past few months have been a strain on you and I have never been prouder of you and Edward in my life. I am thankful that my son has finally found such a wonderful woman, someone who is his complete equal in life. I also know that the subject of your father is a touchy one," I flinched involuntarily as the mere mention of Charlie and Carlisle nodded sympathetically.

"And that is why I'm asking your permission to walk you down the aisle. It only seems right, since I have always thought of you as my daughter, but today you will become my daughter by law. I understand completely if you object to that idea, and I respect your wishes, Bella. I just want you to know that I am not asking to replace your father, but become his stand-in for today. I-" I cut him off, hugging him tightly. I didn't deserve to hear this, or to become a part of this remarkable family. I never thought about who was going to walk me down the aisle; I had assumed that I was going to go solo. But to hear those words come from Carlisle, my heart fluttered to my throat and I had to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Thank you." I whispered thickly, angling my head so I could kiss his cheek. I rubbed the bit of lipstick that had marred his skinned away and sat back on the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He chuckled, patting my knee.

"Absolutely." I nodded fervently at him.

"You're family now, Bella. You have been since the minute you met Edward. I will forever be grateful to you and how you've changed my son. I've never seen him this happy…ever. You did that. Speaking of my son, I should go check on him. I think leaving him in the hands of his brother and best friend wasn't a smart decision on my part. I figure that Esme has been around lately? Or is she still at the house?" Esme had stopped by earlier this morning to wake me up with breakfast, since Edward had spent the night over at their house. She told me she was going to be around during the day, but was helping out with the finishing touches at the house, where the wedding was being held. She was making sure everything was going smoothly, since Alice was here working on me and Edward.

"She brought me breakfast and left after that. Tell her I said thank you."

"I will. I'll see you soon, Bella." He stood up, leaned over, and lightly kissed the top of my head. Tears filled my eyes once more and I waited until the door shut to wipe them off on my sleeve.

"Stop crying or Alice will drag you unwillingly back into the bathroom and have to redo it. Here's a tissue, babycakes." Rose said, snapping me back into the present. I hadn't realized I was crying until I wiped my cheeks and the tissue came back damp.

"How soon before we have to leave?" I asked, my voice rough. I grabbed the water bottle that had magically appeared on my nightstand and took a long drink from it. Rose smoothed out her dress and glanced at the clock.

"Esme said she was coming to get us around three. It's two-thirty now. Alice, you almost done in there yet? You're not the one getting married today! Get out here!" Rose slipped on her shoes as she yelled for our friend.

"Wow, Rose, your boobs look amazing in that." I blurted out, slapping a hand over my mouth as I tried to hold back a startled laugh. Rose looked down at her cleavage and back at me, a smirk forming on her lips.

"You checking out the goods, Swan? Always knew you had a thing for me." She cocked her hip and slapped her ass playfully. Her forest green cocktail dress hugged her body tight, but not enough to make it look like a club dress. Alice had made sure to pick out dresses that could actually be worn again and not look like a bridesmaid dress. I didn't want to ask her how expensive they were or what designer had specifically made them for the occasion; that was best left to be a mystery.

"I love you, Rose. I don't know what I'd do without you." I choked up, realizing how wonderful the person in front of me was. Rose closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm her down.

"You really shouldn't say those kinds of things after I caked on makeup, you bitch." She batted her eyelashes and waved her hands furiously in front of her face, but it couldn't stop the tears from spilling over.

"Damn it, you two! We promised to save the sentimental shit for afterwards! I don't have time to redo everything!" Alice squawked, rushing towards us. I pulled her close and buried my face in her hair. Rose's arms surrounded us and we all stood in the middle of my bedroom.

"I thought they only did this on Lifetime movies," Alice murmured, her voice thick with emotion.

"Shut up and hug me." Rose growled, pulling Alice out from me. A soft knock from the closed bedroom door made me spin around quickly.

"It's just me, girls." Esme's calm voice floated from behind the door. Alice rushed over to answer it and I smiled at the sight of Esme in her beautiful dress.

"You look gorgeous, Esme." I said, coming towards her.

"I could say that and more about you, dear. Alice, you've outdone yourself with this one, I swear." Esme cut the distance between us in half and cupped my face between her hands.

"Absolutely stunning. I'd say more, but if we don't leave, Edward is going to wear a rut into my hardwood floor. That boy is something else, I'll tell you." Esme laughed, kissing me on both cheeks. She slipped an arm around my waist as she led me from the bedroom. Alice and Rosalie picked up some key essentials and followed me out.

"Oh! Wait! I need to grab something from my car before we leave, Esme! They're for the reception and I won't have time to come back and get them before we go!" Alice squeaked as we left the apartment.

"I'm sure I can manage getting Bella in the car just fine, dear. Go and get whatever it is you need and meet us by the car." Esme rubbed my side soothingly as we rode the elevator down to the ground floor. I rested my head on her shoulder, feeling instantly comforted and calm by her presence. Esme unlocked the door to her black Mercedes and helped me into the passenger seat. Rosalie gracefully slid into the back, a feat I was jealous of. Rose saw me staring at her through the rearview mirror and grinned wickedly.

"Getting your few last good looks in, Swan?" I laughed and shut my door, waiting for Esme to start the car. I watched as Alice booked it from her car to Esme's, more garment bags swinging from her arms.

"Alright, ladies. Let's go get ourselves married!" Alice cheered as she slammed the car door shut behind her, garment bags shoved in Rose's face.

"I'm not even going to ask what's in those bags, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like it." I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Good, because I had no intentions of telling you." Esme started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. I took one last look at the apartment building, realizing that this would be the last time I would be leaving it a single woman. I smiled, thinking about Edward in a tuxedo and suddenly my nerves turned into excitement. Today, I was marrying Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

"If you look out that window one more time, I'm going to punch you in the face. They're not here yet. Rose said she would text me when they get here. Go sit down or something." Emmett growled from behind me. I couldn't stop looking out onto the driveway, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bella when she arrived. Jasper and Dad were no help, since they were playing some kind of a card game that confused me within the first five minutes. I was tempted to send Bella a text message during the day, just to let her know I was thinking of her. But Emmett confiscated my phone the night before, on the off chance I would break and call her during the night. I argued that I wouldn't and he was wrong, but around midnight, I was sorely tempted to sneak downstairs and use the kitchen phone. I didn't because I knew Esme was down there, working out the final details of the wedding.

"Edward, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Come sit down, son. Relax for a bit." Carlisle motioned for me to sit down next to him. I heaved a sigh and plopped down on the sofa, leaning my head back against the backboard.

"I just want this day to be over." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes roughly.

"Every groom does. Just think of how Bella's handling this." I nodded, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"They're pulling into the driveway now." Emmett announced, quickly tapping out a response on his phone. My stomach knotted and I shot up from the couch. Carlisle laughed and grabbed my shoulders.

"Your mother is smart enough not to park outside. They're parking in the garage; which means they have to walk past here. You, son, need to control yourself."

"I'm not going to chase her down the second she gets in the door." I grumbled, shoving my hands deep into my pockets and turned back to face out the window. We all heard the garage door open and Alice's high-pitched voice, excitedly describing what she and Esme had done to the backyard, where the wedding was taking place.

"Take a breath, Ali! She's going to see it soon enough!" Jasper called out, laughter evident in his voice.

"I know that, Jasper! I'm just trying to distract her!" She yelled back, now obviously standing in the entrance to the living room.

"Hey baby! Looking good!" Emmett cat-called as Rosalie came into view.

"Damn right I do. Bella can't keep her eyes off of me. How's it going, Edward?" I simply raised my hand and waved at her, annoyed that everyone else was allowed to see them and not me. I heard my mother's voice, along with a softer, more subdued voice coming closer. My entire body tensed up as I felt her at the entrance of the living room.

"I love you, Bella." I blurted out in the quiet room. I heard her quick intake of breath, and I knew that I had startled her.

"I love you too, Edward." The tension in my body released immediately, warmth spreading through me instead.

"Come on, ladies. Let's get ourselves upstairs and leave the men to do what they do best; drink and complain." My mom said, making me smile.

"I haven't been complaining that much," I said, shifting on my face.

"What-the-fuck-ever, dude."Emmett said from behind me.

"Emmett! Language!" Esme admonished him, much to my amusement.

"Sorry Mom." Emmett mumbled, his head probably hung low, a kicked-puppy expression on his face. The four of them disappeared from the living room doorway and I turned around, hands still deep in my pockets.

"You only have to wait an hour or so to see how smoking hot Bella is. Am I right, Jasper?" Emmett laughed, nudging me with his shoulder. Jasper shook his head, laughter in his eyes.

"If I wasn't in a loving and committed relationship, and if I didn't respect my groin, I'd answer that question."

**BPOV**

The time flew by, sitting in Esme and Carlisle's bedroom. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie buzzed around the room like a swarm of very attractive bees. They kept asking me if I was okay, if I needed anything, if I was going to throw up. I answered truthfully to all their questions: yes, no, possibly. I sat stoically on the bed, staying perfectly still so I wouldn't mess up my hair or makeup. I kept smoothing out the microscopic wrinkles that were in my dress. After seeing the guys all in their tuxedoes, and the back of Edward, I was beginning to worry about not meeting everyone's beautiful expectations. The girls had been reassuring me of this fact all morning, that I looked absolutely stunning, but I saw how downright handsome Edward was and I only saw the back of him. A knock on the door startled me and I stood up on shaky legs. Esme hurried over to answer it and I was surprised to see Carlisle standing there. Rose and Alice were busy gathering up their bridesmaids' bouquets, and I realized that I was getting married in less than five minutes.

"I'll see you outside, dear. Good luck." Esme said as she brushed same stray hairs away from my face. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, grinning widely.

"You look amazing. Let's rock this shit." Rose said, squeezing my arm. Alice simply squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Wait until you see the backyard!" She laughed, tugging on Rose's arm as she left the room. Carlisle smiled and held out his hand.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I took one long deep breath and nodded. I grabbed the bouquet Alice had left on the bed next to me and gripped Carlisle's hand for dear life.

"As I'll ever be." He slipped his arm around my waist and didn't let go of my hand. I was trembling slightly and Carlisle rubbed my side soothingly.

"Just concentrate on taking deep, even breaths, okay Bella? We're going to take this nice and slow. Watch yourself; the stairs are coming up." He said in a calm and collected voice. I was thankful that he was filling the silence in the house. I could hear muffled voices and music coming from the backyard and my stomach lurched sickly. I groaned at the sensation, Carlisle paused on the landing, glancing at me with some concern.

"Did I go too fast? Bella, you have to remember to breathe. You're doing fine. We're almost there." He shuffled me forward and we descended the rest of the stairs. I don't remember walking through the kitchen and out the backdoor, but suddenly I saw everyone standing up and Carlisle had stopped moving. My eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find the one person I truly wanted to see. His green eyes locked onto mine and I felt this insane urge to sprint down the aisle, straight into his arms. Carlisle, who I was beginning to think had some telepathic abilities, held me closer, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't want you landing flat on your face, do we? Measured steps, or Alice will have both our heads for not doing this properly."

"When have we ever done anything proper around here, Carlisle?" I mumbled to him and a surprised laugh left him. Those standing near to us gave us confused looks and Carlisle motioned for us to continue forward. Edward was bouncing anxiously up at the altar, looking ever like an excited little boy. I had seen what he looked like in a business suit and it was a sight for sore eyes; but seeing him in a tuxedo had me drooling. I noticed right away that his hair -which had at one point in the day, been immaculately styled by Alice—was in disarray, a look I secretly adored. Carlisle and I reached the end of the aisle and Edward could barely control himself. His face lit up when he saw me. I wondered if my own smile matched his adorable one.

"I brought her down in one piece. Bella, thank you for the honor of walking you down to my son." He kissed the side of my head and handed me off to Edward, who immediately pulled me into his arms, face buried in my neck. I heard him breathe in deeply and I did the same thing. It had been far too long since seeing him last and I wasn't sure if I wanted to let him go.

"You look…beautiful. I can't believe you're going to be mine." He whispered against my skin and I shivered. I nuzzled his skin and pressed a kiss to his neck, pulling back with reluctance.

"If you've forgotten, we have an audience." I pointed obviously to the wide-eyed crowd who had been watching us intently.

"Get a room!" Emmett bellowed from behind us. Edward groaned and I rolled my eyes, laughing loudly. Only Emmett would do that at a wedding.

"Come on, let's get married." I slid my hand into his and took the final few steps to the altar.

* * *

**Have you all gotten used to my cliffy endings yet? FEAR NOT! There is one more chapter to come and possibly an epilogue (it all depends on what happens in the writing of the next chapter...)**

** Please remind me that you still love me in a review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: It took me awhile, but I did it. This is the final chapter...before the epilogue. You think I wouldn't clue you in on what happens with these crazy kids after this chapter? Oh ye of little faith...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Standing outside in the backyard, a place where I spent many summers being terrorized by Emmett for hours on end because school was out, and seeing how Alice had worked her magic and transformed it into a picturesque venue had me having a realization that this was actually happening. Emmett slipped a flask into my back pocket and I turned around to face him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked out at the growing amount of people gathering in the backyard of my parents' house.

"What? Bella's not the only one with something borrowed. Jasper and I both have ones in our jackets." He opened his jacket and pointed to the inside pocket, where the obvious outline of a flask was evident. I looked over at Jasper, who nonchalantly shook his sleeve and a flask slid into his hand.

"You are unbelievable." I shook my head, trying to fit the laughter building inside. Emmett scoffed and hit upside the back of my head.

"Says the guy who drank a bathtub full of Jack Daniels less than two hours ago." Jasper muttered and unscrewed the cap and took a swig. Music started playing from somewhere and everyone took their seats. I shoved my hands in my pockets and started to bounce nervously as I watched Rosalie and Alice emerge from the house and gracefully make their way towards us. Esme followed soon after, discreetly wiping her eyes as she took her seat in the front row near me. Emmett reached into his jacket and tossed Esme his flask. She gaped at him as he gestured for her to drink and he smiled as she took a small sip and slid the container under her seat.

"Your father never hears about this, understood?" She whispered, loud enough for the three of us to hear.

"Lips are sealed, Mrs. C." Jasper grinned as he mimicked zipping his lips.

"Remind me to take Mom and Dad out drinking more often. I've never seen them do this before." Emmett hissed in my ear. Rosalie and Alice situated themselves opposite of us and suddenly the music changed and my eyes darted around to find _her_. The backdoor opened and I developed tunnel vision. Bella filled my vision entirely and I bounced even more with anticipation and excitement. I watched her search around for me, which was difficult since everyone in attendance was standing up just for her. Finally, our eyes locked and I had a sudden urge to race down the aisle and carry her away. She was breathtaking and I knew she didn't even know she was, which made her that much more attractive and lovely to me. Carlisle said something to her, a smile lit up her face. She said something back and I heard my father laugh loudly. He pulled her close and led her the rest of the way down the aisle to me.

"I brought her down in one piece. Bella, thank you for the honor of walking you down to my son." He kissed the side of her head and sat down next to Esme, who reached out for his hand. I couldn't control myself as I wrapped her up in my arms and buried my face in her neck. She smelled delicious and I inhaled her scent, feeling instantly at ease and relaxed. I felt her head move slightly and heard her breathing in my ear.

"You look…beautiful. I can't believe you're going to be mine." I kissed the soft skin of her neck and I smiled when I felt her shiver against me. She nuzzled my face and kissed my neck as well, pulling away from me. My face fell slightly at her movement and she grinned, pointing to the guests who were watching intently.

"If you've forgotten, we have an audience."

"Get a room!" Emmett bellowed from behind me and I groaned at his immaturity. Emmett always knew how to break the ice in any situation. The guests laughed quietly as I released Bella and grabbed her hand in mine.

"Come on, let's get married." She said, tugging me forward the last few steps.

**BPOV**

The ceremony was quick, just like how we asked Alice to plan it. I broke down saying my vows, which were short but the weight of the words overwhelmed me, as they did Edward with his very own. We were both wiping the tears from each other's faces by the end of the ceremony. Emmett presented the rings in a very Emmett-esque fashion, by pretending to have forgotten them somewhere. I could feel Alice's death glare from behind me and I couldn't help but start laughing. He must've felt it too because the rings appeared in his front pocket and he handed them over to Edward, with a chastised look on his face. As Edward slipped the ring onto my finger, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of my fingers.

"You have no idea how perfect that looks right there, Bella." He turned my hand over and kissed my palm. We didn't wait for the pastor to pronounce us man and wife and to kiss the bride, because I cupped Edward's face with my other hand and brought his lips to mine. One of his hands slid down the back of my dress, pressing into the small of my back, while the other held my face to his. I felt him smile widely against my mouth and I couldn't help but respond with my very own.

"I love you with every fiber of my being, Bella Cullen. You are mine for forever." He didn't let me say anything else before he kissed me again, delving even deeper. I tugged on his hair as I pulled back from him, his low groan made my stomach quiver in anticipation.

"You seem to have this habit of forgetting we're in front of other people," I whispered into his ear, and just because I was there, quick darted my tongue out and licked his earlobe, delighting in the shiver that I felt course through him.

"You'll pay for that later." He growled in my ear, nipping gently at my jaw.

"I look forward to it." I pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and tugged on his hands. He seemed to get my drift because soon we were racing down the aisle, to the sounds of cheering and clapping. Edward picked me up and swung me around in big circles in the grass, his laughter the only thing I was able to hear.

* * *

We stood in the receiving line for what felt like forever before Alice was whisking me away from Edward.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" I argued, trying to dig my heels into the soft ground but Alice was resilient and surprisingly strong.

"I have to get you ready for the reception." She kept dragging me towards the house; the guests mingling around the yard gave us odd looks as we passed.

"But I don't want to get ready! I want to stand next to Edward and hear people say nice things about me and my pretty dress!" I screeched, wrenching my arm out of Alice's grip. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bella formerly-Swan-now-Cullen, did I hear you correctly? You actually like being in a dress? Are you still drunk?"

"I did not say anything like that. I just said the dress was pretty. I only get to be married once, Alice. I want to wear this dress for as long as possible. When it gets close to the last possible second you'd be able to get me ready for the reception, come find me. But for now, can I go be pretty next to Edward?" I watched as Alice's eyes turned glassy and she frantically fanned her cheeks.

"I never thought I'd hear you ever say those words. Of course you can go be pretty with Edward. Oh, I need to find Jasper." She choked out and gracefully ran towards Jasper, who she all but tackled in her embrace. He looked up, startled, in my direction. I gestured to my dress and shrugged my shoulders. Jasper nodded, albeit confused, and comforted a now crying Alice. Arms slipped around my waist and a warm body pressed up behind me.

"Where was Pixie kidnapping you to?" Edward's warm breath fanned across my face and I sighed, enjoying his warmth.

"She wanted to get me ready for the reception. I told her I wanted to stay down here with you in my pretty dress." I fluffed out my skirts and twirled around in Edward's arms.

"You look more than pretty, love. You are breathtakingly gorgeous." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine. I hummed in contentment as he began to slowly rock us from side to side.

"You are quite handsome in that tux, if I do say so myself." I slid my arms around his chest, the sides of his jacket coming around me. Edward grunted, closing his eyes. I smiled as his breathing deepened when I began to run my hands up and down his back.

"If you don't stop that, we're going to give the good people more than just a show. You have no idea how much I want to make love to you right here, right now. Bella Cullen, I know you're up to no good." He hoarsely spoke, his fingers clenching and unclenching at my hips. I smirked and moved my hands around to his front, trailing them slowly from his belt up to his chest. I felt his heart race under my touch and again, my stomach quivered.

"What? All I'm doing is enjoying my husband. When has that ever been a crime?"

"It is when your husband wants to rip this dress off you and devour you in front of nearly one hundred people. Come on, I want to go show you off to some people I went to high school and college with who never thought I'd get anyone like you. Plus, I need to get some blood pumping back to the rest of my body, if you get my drift." He pressed himself against me and I giggled when he began to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at me.

* * *

Our guests started to disperse gradually throughout the afternoon and that was when the photographer Jasper and Emmett pitched in to hire for us as a wedding gift arrived. He had us do some of the more routine poses, but Emmett started to get cranky with standing straight and in a line for every picture. He hoisted me up and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Bella Bug, we're going to the swing. I'm sick of this." Emmett took off running, with me bouncing against his back. Edward raced after us, yelling at Emmett to put me down before he hurt me. The photographer, shocked at first, picked up his camera and started following us, snapping picture after picture. Emmett dashed into the woods, finding a clearing where a wooden swing was hanging from a branch of a very old, very large tree. He sat down and placed me on his lap, pumping his legs to get the swing in motion.

"See? Isn't this better than boring wedding photos? Let's see how high this bad-boy can go, shall we?" Emmett grinned wickedly as his legs began to pump harder. I wrapped my arms around his chest as I laughed with abandon, the warm summer air flowing through my hair, my dress swishing with every motion of Emmett's legs.

"Emmett! Bring her back down here!" Edward's stern but amused voice called up to us as we swung higher and higher above his head.

"No way! Bella and I are having way too much fun, right lil' sister?" Emmett asked, taking one hand off the rope and poked me playfully in the side.

"I'm having fun, Edward!" I chuckled at the expression on Edward's face when I could get a look at him. He looked like he was going to burst out laughing but that would've broken his "tough" outer-persona. He put his fists firmly on his slim hips and glared playfully at the both of us. In the distance, I could see the photographer standing and taking pictures constantly. I noticed Jasper was swinging Alice around in circles in the tall grass that surrounding the clearing. Rose sauntered up to Edward and shook her head at her behemoth boyfriend and me on the swing.

"I can't take you anywhere!" She screeched lovingly at us.

"Awwh, don't get jealous babe. When I done with my new baby sister, you can hop right on up and I'll take you even higher." I sighed happily and one of Emmett's massive arms came around me, holding me tight. His pumping legs slowed and we began our gradual descent back to earth.

"I'm glad he married you, Bella." Emmett murmured, his playful attitude turned slightly serious. I shifted in his lap and stared at him.

"I'm glad I married him, too. I got an amazing husband and a big brother in a single day. I don't think I could ask for anything more at the moment."

"Neither can I. You know I love you , little sister." We came to an eventual stop and Emmett pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. He pushed me gently off of him, which meant I went flying in the air. I was suddenly engulfed and surrounded by everything Edward.

"Are you okay?" His muffled voice asked as I straightened out. I cupped his cheeks between my hands and sloppily kissed his adorably upset face.

"Never been better. I don't think this day could get any more spectacular." I giggled, hooking my arms around his neck. A smirk appeared and I felt his hands travel down towards my ass. I swiveled my hips suggestively and grinned up at him.

"Just wait until tonight, darling."

"Ugh, could you two keep your hands off each other for like five minutes? I know you just got married, but seriously." Rose scoffed from a few feet away, a smile glinting in her eyes.

"Oh please. We're nothing compared to you and Em. You forget that I still stay overnight at the apartment sometimes. You guys are ridiculous." I bit my lip at Rose's shocked face and grabbed her hand, squeezing lovingly.

"Like you and Edward never get kinky on occasions." Edward's hand grazed lightly across my ass and I swallowed down the groan that threatened to make an appearance. Rose simply cocked an eyebrow at me and sauntered off towards Emmett, who was kicking at the fluffy heads of dandelions.

"I hope she realizes that we're kinky on every occasion. I wonder if she knows about the one time we accidentally stumbled in her room and –" I jabbed Edward in the stomach playfully and shushed him.

"And she never will, got it?" I laughed as he tugged me to the soft meadow grass, pressed snuggly against his broad chest. I sighed in contentment as I watched my friends frolic in the meadow, lost in their own little worlds. Edward pressed light kisses along the length of my neck and I angled my head so he could get better access. He grunted his thanks and continued on his merry way. The sun was setting beyond the tops of the trees and everything was a golden hue. It summed up the way I felt perfectly.

"You're thinking too much. Stop thinking, please." Edward murmured against my skin. I let out a surprised laugh and twisted in his arms.

"I thought you liked it when I thought because it's usually about you." He laughed dryly at my comment and brushed some stray hairs away from my face. He sighed and kissed me briskly, nipping my bottom lip before he pulled back.

"How long do you think we'll have to sit here until we can go rip each other's clothes off? If I don't get you naked in less than a half hour, I'm going to hurt someone." A noise of a shutter snapping closed was suddenly the only thing I heard. Slowly turning my head, I saw the photographer a few yards away from us, taking a series of photos.

"I thought he left," I wondered out loud, scratching the top of Edward's head. His eyes turned to slits and I swore I heard him purr.

"Twenty minutes, max." He muttered; his fingers splayed against my back.

"Not enough time for me to transform Bella for the reception." Alice said from behind us and began to roughly yank me away from Edward. Too shocked by the intrusion to do anything, Edward simply sat and gawked at my pint-sized friend as she hauled me bodily to my feet. Rose stood off to the side, checking her nails for any sign of damage.

"That will never cease to amaze me." He said to himself, shaking his head in awe. Alice curtseyed next to me and grabbed my hand in a firm grip.

"You are coming with me. Edward, be a dear and go willingly with the other boys. You all have instructions back at the house. Come on, Bella." She tugged against my arm forcibly and I stumbled behind her through the woods and all the way back to the house. A few guests, those who knew Carlisle and Esme from the hospital and other community projects, lingered but a majority left for the reception. Esme spotted me and hurried to my other side, linking her arm through my free arm.

"Alice enlisted me earlier. I couldn't say no to her when she held a hot iron inches away from my face." She whispered, quite loudly, in my ear. I saw Alice smile sweetly and she began to swing my arm back and forth, like we were little girls.

"What are you going to do to me and where are you taking me after that? I feel so left out of my own wedding, it's ridiculous." I grumbled sullenly as Alice shut the master bedroom door behind us.

"Don't you trust us, Bella? I thought we were your closest friends. The lack of trust you have in us is astonishing." Rose stated as she unzipped the black garment bags that Alice had grabbed before we left. She pulled out short dresses, ones I categorized only as 'club dresses'. My eyes grew wide as the realization hit.

"You're kidding me. You have _got_ to be kidding."

**EPOV**

"Taking off my clothes in front of my brother and best friend wasn't exactly on my personal agenda of the day." I muttered angrily as I buttoned myself up into one of outfit concoctions that Alice had labeled with my name. I rolled the cuffs up on the white dress shirt that had been supplied to me and adjusted the snug charcoal gray vest as well. Jasper flung a skinny tie over in my direction and I snagged it before it wrapped around my head like a snake.

"My bag had two, so I assumed that one was for you." He said, finishing tying his shoes.

"What if it was for Emmett?" Both Emmett and Jasper gave me an 'are-you-joking-right-now?' look and I shrugged noncommittally as I quickly knotted the tie under my chin. Turning around to check out what I looked like in the mirror, I saw Emmett and Jasper coming towards me slowly. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck as I took in their expressions.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked warily, seeing that Emmett's hands were outstretched towards me.

"Are you finished getting dressed?" Jasper pointed at me, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yea…" I answered slowly. Too slow apparently, as I was tackled by Emmett and immediately blindfolded by Jasper.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me, asshole!" I raged against my brother, who annoyingly tightened his grip.

"Am I going to need to sedate him soon?" Carlisle's usually smooth and collected voice shook with amusement somewhere near the door.

"Can you do it for shits and giggles?" Emmett asked, finding it an opportune time to tousle my hair roughly.

"Maybe some other time. Right, let's get him into the car, shall we?"

"Are you fucking kidnapping me? What the hell? I will sue all your asses the minute I figure out where the fuck you're taking me." I fought against Emmett's vice-like grip and realized I would soon lose that battle. Subjecting myself to my own fate, I hung limply and forced him to drag my dead weight to the supposedly waiting vehicle.

"God damn, you're one wiry fucker but when you're not moving, you're fucking heavy as shit." Emmett grunted as he tossed me into the backseat. It smelled like Carlisle's Mercedes and I relieved slightly as the familiar surroundings.

"Alright, now that I'm in the car, can the blindfold come off now?" My hands were suddenly tied with what felt like the same material that was wrapped around my head.

"Nope. Alice gave us strict rules and I am not going to be the one to break any of them. I have to go home with her at the end of the night, not you two." Jasper answered from what I assumed was the front seat. Having a lack of vision really made me thankful I didn't wreck my ears in my youth.

"Alice orchestrated this? Does she also work for the mob?" I muttered, sinking down into my seat.

"I never ask; I only follow." We rode in silence for a while, Emmett tapping out a rhythm against my head with the tips of his fingers.

"If you ever want to use that hand again, I suggest you stop doing that."

"Pssh. Like you could ever take me on, Noodle-Arms." The childhood nickname he called me made me grit my teeth. Figuring out how close he was, I head-butted the closest thing I could hit, which was apparently his chin.

"Ow! Fuck, you have a hard head! Dad! Did you see what he just did?" Emmett whined, instantly turning into a tattle-tale like from my memories.

"Yes I did, Emmett. But you warranted that attack by provoking him. Wow, I feel twenty years younger. I haven't had to discipline them from the front seat in years. This is an interesting feeling." Carlisle rambled and I felt the car start to decrease in speed. Eventually, the car stopped and I hauled out of the backseat and brought into a building. Music was playing but not loud enough for me to distinguish what was being said. I could also hear people talking but couldn't pinpoint any exact location of where it was coming from.

"She just texted me. You can take the blindfold off of him, Em." Jasper said from next to me and I blinked rapidly as the fabric was ripped off. I rubbed my eyes as my surroundings finally came in clear.

"Why are we standing at the bar in Volterra? Aren't we supposed to be at the reception?" The familiar bar was filled with a smattering of people who I vaguely recognized as guests from the wedding.

"We are at the reception." Jasper said simply and turned around to order a beer.

"Why would she hold it here, of all places? Why not somewhere a bit nicer? This place is where Bella and I first…Jasper, your girlfriend is a fucking genius. I'm going to kiss her tiny pixie feet when I see her." Jasper saluted me with a beer and handed one to me.

"That shouldn't be too long from now. I expect you to fulfill that promise." More people filed in and I had my beer refilled, almost dropping it when I saw who came in through the door. Bella, who was also blindfolded, stumbled in. She was wearing this flowy white one-shoulder dress that made me want to rip it off of her. I don't know what Alice did to her hair, but all I wanted to do was run my fingers continuously through it for the rest of my life. I hurried over to them, Emmett and Jasper hot on my heels. I got to Alice first. I wrapped my arms around her waist, dipped her backwards and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"You said her feet, asshole!" Jasper called out from behind me as I straightened both of us out.

"Have I told you lately how much I adore you, Alice?" I cupped her face between my hands and kissed her again, this time more to annoy Jasper.

"No. But if that's how you want to, keep it coming." She said breathlessly, her fingers touching her lips. Jasper growled at me as he came to Alice. Rose was standing next to Emmett, both glaring at me.

"You'd snap me in half and I'm not talking about Emmett." Emmett slid his arm around Rose's waist, just in case. I grinned at my brother and finally stood in front of Bella. She smelled as amazing as she looked. My mouth actually watered when I stared at her.

"Edward? Can I take the blindfold off now?" I did it for her and smiled when she finally figured out where she was.

"Volterra? Alice thinks of everything, doesn't she?" She murmured, playing with the buttons of my vest. My hands slid down her sides and held her hips, pulling her close to me.

"That she does. Would you like to dance, Mrs. Cullen?" I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and slowly opened, the love she felt for me made her chocolate brown eyes sparkle.

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen. But first, let's have ourselves a drink."

* * *

It could've been minutes, hours or years later, but Bella and I eventually spilled out drunkenly into the parking lot, hands groping and gripping any available inch of exposed skin. My body screamed at me to take her against the wall right then and there, but my brain was screaming at equal volume that I should hail a cab and continue this at our apartment. Somehow, I managed to wave a free hand in the direction of the road and soon enough, a taxi cab came to a stop behind us.

"Shouldn't we tell everyone we're leaving?" Bella panted, pulling her mouth away from my neck. I growled and almost ripped the backdoor of the cab off when I opened it.

"Get in. Now." I shoved her in the backseat and crawled on top of her. The cabbie sat in front, staring directly ahead.

"Why is it that I have a feeling I've seen the two of you before?" He muttered, starting the meter up with a flick of his finger. Ignoring him, I rattled off my address and hoped he'd start driving before I climbed through the partition and drove the fucking cab myself. Bella's hands delve into my pants and I bit back a yelp of surprise.

"I know that address. You two are the horndogs I had the displeasure of driving back to that same address a few months ago. What are the chances, eh?" My patience snapping (along with the buttons of my shirt), I reached into my wallet and threw a wad of cash at him.

"It's a fucking co-inky-dink, that's what. Now drive before I strangle you." I heard Bella snicker under me at my choice of words at that particular moment, but I chose to ignore her and work at licking my way up her body.

"I should really soundproof this car and put up a privacy shade one of these days." The cabbie said aloud to himself and I cursed him, quite loudly, under my breath. Bella lost it and actually snorted with laughter. I caught myself chuckling at her, remembering that I was supposed to be mad about something, but too drunk to care. In no time, I felt the cab park and the cabbie was knocking on the plastic partition.

"Move this to a more private location, why don't ya?" I tugged Bella up to a sitting position and watched as she slid the partition open and kissed the cabbie on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride. The first time, too. Just so you know, we got married." She whispered enthusiastically and pointed at me.

"Congrats. Now get the hell out of my cab, will ya?" The cabbie barked with a slight smile on his face. Bella grinned widely and crawled out of the backseat, stumbling towards me as she stood up straight.

"Hey Edward?" She cooed, fingers trailing up and down my bare chest. I was dragging her towards the front doors of our building, nodding curtly at the doorman.

"What?" I debated on carrying her to the elevator; I needed her up against me pronto. I think I almost cracked the front of plastic button for the elevator with the pressure I exerted while pushing on it.

"Nice shoes." She cackled, hanging heavily on my arm as peals of her laughter echoed in the deserted lobby. I stopped in my tracks and looked down at her.

"This feels slightly like déjà vu, doesn't it?" I kissed her soundly and scooped her up in my arms when the elevator doors opened.

"It does. But this time, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank God for that." I mumbled as I captured her mouth with mine, feeling her smile against my lips.

* * *

**Please review. I want to know if this was what everyone was hoping for. I'll try to get the epilogue up ASAP, but if you know me like I think you all do...**


End file.
